Una nueva oportunidad
by Lorein20
Summary: Una adaptación de la pelicula Un amor para recordar con Mandy Moore y Shane West... una joven estudiosa y buena se topa con un chico rebelde y grosero... cualquier relación entre ellos está destinada al fracaso ¿o tal vez... no?
1. La prueba

Hola!

Les presento este fic... como ya puse en el resumen es una ADAPTACIÓN de la pelicula "Un amor para recordar" con Mandy Moore y Shane West, que a su vez está basada en la novela de Nicholas Sparks "A walk to remember" (lo cual a ustedes debe importartes un rábano, pero es necesario que lo diga...)

Aclaraciones (así no hay engaños)

1. Noes una copia de la historia, simplemente tomé lo importante y lo trasladé a Hogwarts...

2. A la mitad es muy cursi, pero dénse la oportunidad de leerlo

3. Si son anti-idealistas, **no lo lean**...este fic es muy irreal y justamente por eso: o lo amas o lo odias. Créanme, he tenido ambos casos (bueno, por suerte del segundo solo uno, han sido más los que lo han aplaudido)

Les aseguro que no es una pérdida de tiempo, estoy orgullosa de él y espero que les guste...

**1**

**La prueba**

El primer fin de semana del séptimo curso en Hogwarts, el aire fresco se colaba por la ventana abierta y la luna iluminaba una habitación con cinco camas adoseladas con cortinas verdes.

Un chico rubio, muy guapo, de ojos grises que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto más alto y más fuerte, cerró las ventanas de la habitación cuidadosamente y fue a abrir las cortinas de las camas de sus amigos.

¡Despiértense! – dijo en un susurro – Ya es hora

¿Tan pronto? – preguntó una voz todavía adormilada, mirando su reloj.

Si – dijo el chico rubio impacientemente - ¡Rápido! No podemos perder más tiempo

Los amigos del chico rubio, Henry Hanes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, se levantaron a regañadientes, se lavaron la cara y se vistieron pronto.

Después de diez minutos, el chico rubio, Draco Malfoy, los esperaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

¿Listos para la prueba del nuevo? – preguntó con cierta malicia en la voz.

Draco notó como el sueño iba desapareciendo de los rostros de sus amigos para convertirse en una mueca de ansiosa emoción.

¿De verdad va a venir? – preguntó una asustada voz femenina antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera responder a Malfoy.

La recién aparecida, iba bajando de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, poniéndose una capa rosa sobre su túnica blanca. Era una chica muy guapa, con el pelo castaño, hasta los hombros y con ojos verdes.

¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Parkinson? – preguntó Henry ácidamente

No entiendo por qué hacen esto – dijo ella con cierto enfado sacándose el pelo de la capa – ¡Me parece tan estúpido!

De todos modos vas a venir¿no? – preguntó Goyle

Si – dijo ella convencida y, mirando a Draco y acercándose a él, agregó – si tú quieres que vaya...

Me da igual – contestó él secamente, alejándose de ella – Haz lo que quieras.

mmm... ¿Pansy? – dijo Crabbe burlonamente - ¿Por qué no le besas los pies? Es lo único que te falta.

Los tres chicos rieron, pero Draco solo esbozó una engreída sonrisa mirando a Pansy Parkinson bajar la cabeza avergonzada

¡Estoy lista! – dijo una nueva voz emocionada

Esta nueva voz pertenecía a Catherine Kline, la novia de diecisiete años de Henry. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y era muy bonita.

¡Por fin, Cathy! – contestó Henry corriendo a abrazarla y besarla.

Draco se aclaró la garganta mirándolos

Bueno... ¿nos vamos?

Todos asintieron y salieron sigilosamente de la Sala Común, caminaron hasta llegar al lago donde el calamar gigante dormía

Bueno... – dijo Henry mirando a Pansy - ... adelante

Al ser Pansy, junto con Draco, la prefecta de Slytherin, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al lago, consiguiendo con él, que el calamar gigante despertara enfadado y comenzara a agitar sus tentáculos con fuerza.

¡Ahí viene! – dijo Goyle emocionado interrumpiendo otra sesión de besos entre Henry y Cathy, después agregó – ¡No puedo creer que sea tan idiota!

Draco divisó a lo lejos la silueta de un chico de tal vez quince años, bien parecido, con el pelo negro y de tez clara. Tenía un aspecto de miedo que trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito.

H...hola – articuló el recién llegado, deteniéndose junto a Draco

¿Hola? – preguntó Henry aventando a Cathy y acercándose al temeroso chico – Llegas diez minutos tarde. Empezamos mal¿eh, Tucker?

L... lo siento – dijo él. Luego agregó sonriendo con inocencia – pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca¿no?

Thomas Tucker empezaba el quinto curso y era un Slytherin. Se quedó mirándolos a todos, esperando que siguieran la corriente a su comentario, pero nadie hizo ningún movimiento, excepto Crabbe, quien se burló de él y dijo entre dientes "De veras es estúpido"

Esas idioteces no aplican aquí¿ok? Si de verdad quieres ser uno de nosotros, tienes que probar que lo mereces. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Thomas negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Lo único que tienes que hacer es permanecer un minuto dentro del agua con nuestro amigo – explicó Henry moviendo la cabeza hacia el lago – sin que te saque¿entendido?

Thomas asintió ligeramente mirando asustado al calamar, que cada vez parecía más furioso. Su cara palideció mucho.

¿Seguro que puedes hacer esto? – preguntó Goyle con un deje de suficiencia

¡Claro que si! – dijo Thomas con indignación quitándose la capa. Las manos le temblaban al hacerlo

Draco se quedó mirándolo pensativo, y al ver su cara, le dijo

Yo entro contigo

Es... está bien – dijo Thomas mirándolo aliviado - ¡Gracias!

Bueno, si vas a ser uno de nosotros... – dijo Draco aventando su capa al pasto cerca de Pansy. Ella lo miró coqueteándole, pero él no le hizo caso. ¡Le daba tanto asco desde que habían terminado! Ella no dejaba de rogarle que volvieran y él ya estaba verdaderamente fastidiado.

A las tres... – dijo Draco cuando estuvieron a la orilla del lago – una... dos... ¡TRES!

Draco fingió que brincaba, pero lo dejó entrar solo. En el momento en que Thomas tocó el agua, el calamar lo tomó y desapareció bajo el agua con él.

Cathy y Pansy reían tontamente mirando la sombra de los dos bajo el agua. Los amigos, mientras; le decían a Draco entre risas y golpeándolo en el brazo

...Por un momento pensé que si lo harías

Me descontrolaste, Malfoy

...Sabía que era broma

Dos minutos habían pasado y no había señales de Thomas.

¡Draco! – gritó Pansy palideciendo

¡Henry! – gritó Cathy al unísono

¡No los veo! – agregó Pansy desesperada - ¡Draco! Desaparecieron

¡Lleva mucho tiempo sin respirar! – agregó Cathy al borde de las lágrimas

_¡INMOBILUS!_ – gritaron los dos, asustados, apuntando con su varita

Después de minutos de desesperación, Thomas apareció flotando en la superficie del lago. Draco corrió a sacarlo de ahí, mientras les gritaba a los demás

¡ESTÁ ATURDIDO PERO TODAVÍA ESTÁ VIVO!

Entre los cuatro, lograron sacar del lago a un inconsciente Thomas. Draco respiraba agitado y se sentía muy mal. Empezaba a creer que, como le había dicho Parkinson, era una estupidez, y él había participado en ella.

Todos trataron con los hechizos que recordaban, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los presentes era un buen alumno de Encantamientos. Lo único que lograron fue aturdirlo más. El poco color rosado que tenía en las mejillas antes de entrar al lago, había desaparecido… ahora estaba casi transparente

¡Estúpido! – gritó Crabbe casi transparente del susto

¡Nos van a expulsar! – dijo Goyle pegando en el pasto con el puño

De pronto, Draco escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Cathy y Pansy gritaron

¡Alguien viene¡VÁMONOS!

Draco, mirando que Thomas aún no reaccionaba, le dijo afligido

¡Despierta¡Vamos, idiota!

¡DRACO! – gritó Henry – ¡Vámonos, amigo¡Viene alguien!

Draco dudó por unos segundos que hacer. ¡No podía dejarlo ahí solo! Nadie podía ser tan cruel, pero... ¡tampoco podía dejar que lo expulsaran del Colegio! Después de intentar un par de hechizos más y lograr que respirara con más frecuencia, se puso de pie, tomó su capa y sus zapatos, y echó a correr.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de correr con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se topó de frente con la...

¡Profesora... McGonagall! – gritó Draco, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte, si es que físicamente era posible.

Acompáñeme, señor Malfoy – dijo ella secamente, llevando delante de ella una camilla flotante con Thomas aún desmayado pero ya respirando.

Por la mente de Draco, solamente pasaba un pensamiento: _Me van a expulsar

* * *

_

Ahora espero sus reviews... por favor! 


	2. Castigos

2. Castigos 

Contrario a lo que el rubio se imaginaba, McGonagall no lo condujo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, sino que lo sentó justo frente a la camilla de la enfermería donde estaba Thomas y le dijo con severidad

Ahora… así como seguiste paso a paso que siguiera tus órdenes para llevarlo a morir – Draco abrió la boca para defenderse pero después desistió – ¡yo sé que lo hiciste, Malfoy! – dijo la profesora levantando la voz – ahora… estarás al pendiente de cada movimiento que haga, y si presenta algún síntoma de dolor, avísale a Madam Pomfrey… ¿entendiste?

El rubio solamente asintió con la mirada en Thomas… _estúpido!_ – pensó – _cuando yo tenía tu edad ya formaba parte de la Liga especial de la profesora Umbridge… había cazado a Potter y su grupo de perdedores… ¡yo era valiente a tu edad, imbécil! Ahora por tu culpa me van a echar del colegio…_

Pero eso no sería lo peor que podría pasarte, ¿no Draco? – el rubio no se percató de la presencia de Snape… ¿había pensado en voz alta?

¡Señor…! – dijo asustado - ¿escuchó lo que…?

¿Lo que estabas pensando? – Severus hizo una mueca desagradable parecida a una sonrisa – claro que lo escuché, Draco… soy un maestro el legeremancia…

¿Señor? ¿En legere…?

Eso no es lo importante ahora, Draco – Snape retomó su tono de superioridad – mañana a las nueve en el despacho del director…

Draco entró a la dirección, dos horas después, donde lo esperaban Dumbledore y Snape. Al ver a este último, Malfoy bajó la cabeza, pero no ante el director.

Siéntese, señor Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore en su acostumbrado tono imperturbable.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Draco? – preguntó Snape sin dejar que Malfoy se hubiera terminado de acomodar en la silla

Solamente... salim... salí... – Malfoy se corrigió. Si le iban a hacer algo, mejor sería no meter a sus amigos para que después ellos lo sacaran del problema – …a dar un paseo señor, eso es todo

¿Un paseo? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente - ¿A estas horas? Y… ¿sólo?

Si

Si estaba solo, ¿qué hacía Thomas Tucker con usted, entonces?

No lo sé, señor

¿Está seguro de que esa es la verdad, señor Malfoy? – preguntó Dumbledore sin cambios en la voz

Draco dudó unos momentos, suspiró y dijo

Bueno... la verdad señor... es que salimos a... a divertirnos un poco con el calamar, eso es todo

¿Te parece divertido el hecho de que casi muere alguien? – preguntó Dumbledore irónico. Snape permanecía callado.

Sabemos lo que pasó – dijo lentamente Dumbledore – y tenemos las sanciones apropiadas para ello.

Draco tragó saliva. _¡¿Las sanciones, o sea, que ¿no solo lo expulsarían, sino que había más?_

Tienes suerte de que Thomas no haya muerto. Sus papás están muy preocupados en San Mungo, como para acordarse de ti.

En cuanto a las medidas del colegio – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape – el Jefe de tu casa, el Profesor Snape, ha elegido para ti algunas cosas que deberás realizar... ¿Severus? – agregó con un gesto de la mano para indicarle que comenzara a hablar. El profesor con el pelo más grasoso y la expresión más sombría que Draco había visto, comenzó a hablar sin mirarlo

Tienes tres tareas especiales – dijo mirando a Draco – Primero... a partir de mañana ayudarás a hacer la limpieza de lo que se te asigne. El señor Filch te avisará cada día tu trabajo

¡Genial! – dijo Malfoy escondiendo una cara de horror – unos galeones no le vienen mal a nadie…

¿Galeones? – preguntó Dumbledore incrédulo

Pues si… - agregó Malfoy aunque ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado – Recibiré algún pago, _obviamente_...

¡Claro, Draco! – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – el pago de saber que ayudas a los demás y les aligeras el trabajo. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Draco lo miró con enfado _¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora voy a hacer el trabajo de los estúpidos elfos domésticos!_

Después... – continúo Snape con indignación – participarás en la obra de teatro para Halloween que organizarán este año los Ravenclaw…

¿Una obra? – se burló Malfoy – ¿_Yo_ en una obra de teatro?

¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Draco? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. _Empiezo a pensar si habría sido mejor una expulsión..._

Y finalmente... – suspiró Snape – ... todas las tardes que se te asigne a un alumno de primero que tenga problemas con alguna materia, le vas a explicar todo lo que no entienda, ¿entendido?

¿Voy a ser niñera de los mocosos de primero?

Efectivamente – contestó Dumbledore severamente - ¿dudas?

Malfoy negó de nuevo. _¿Y la expulsión?_

Seguramente, como prefecto sabes que el delito es mayor, pero el profesor Snape ha pedido que los castigos que se te apliquen sean solo los que te acaba de mencionar, no ha pedido tu expulsión y considero prudentes sus sanciones.

Draco no se atrevía a mirar a Snape. No sabía porque le tenía tanto aprecio, seguramente le recordaba a él cuando tenía su edad, pero no se explicaba por qué lo había librado de una expulsión.

Al día siguiente, sus amigos ya sabían lo que había pasado, y entre risas escuchaban las mentiras que Malfoy había dicho y cómo se había librado de un castigo más fuerte.

Soy tu fan, Draco – se burló Henry

Cuando sea un mago grande, quiero ser como Draco Malfoy mami – dijo Crabbe con el tono de un niño pequeño

Draco rió y se sorprendió… la verdad no lo había pensado, pero había inventado bastante bien todo para haber engañado al "viejo desagradable" (como se dirigía a Dumbledore) así… era bastante bueno…

Siempre te he considerado muy inteligente Draco – le dijo Pansy en un tono meloso y sentándose cerca de él…

Yo también – contestó él con arrogancia.

Sin que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta de exactamente cómo, los labios de la morena estaban sobre los suyos… _¿qué más da?_ – pensó – _tiene mucho tiempo que no hago esto…_

Después, la atrajo hacia él y metió la lengua dentro de la boca de la emocionada Pansy, que inmediatamente le siguió el juego y comenzó a hacer juegos con la lengua también, mientras le acariciaba la espalda…

El resto los miraba pero no les importaba… así eran ellos… un día salían juntos y al otro Draco no quería saber nada más de su ex–pareja…

_¿Qué por qué dejo a Pansy cada dos por tres? – _pensó Malfoy recordando la pregunta insistente de Cathy cada vez que cortaban… – _¡Por esto!_ _¡Porque no me hace sentir nada! ¿Siempre es así? ¿Así se supone que es el amor? ¿Un poco de pasión y es todo? ¿Y por eso arman tanta historia y escriben canciones, poemas y libros? ¿De esto? Entonces, definitivamente no quiero estar enamorado nunca… es una pérdida de tiempo…_

Mientras Draco tomaba esta resolución en su cabeza, no dejaba de besar desesperadamente a la morena que prácticamente estaba sobre él en la banca donde se encontraban…

Esa Granger si que es _cool_ ¿no? – dijo Cathy mientras la miraba groseramente de arriba a abajo – Desde hace dos años esos libros son la única compañía que le he visto…

De pronto, la mirada de Draco se desvió hacia las escaleras donde una chica alta con pelo castaño despeinado y cargando muchos libros venía bajando. Pansy se quedó aturdida por haber sido frenada de un modo tan poco sutil… Draco casi la había empujado para apartarla de él…

¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de una sangre sucia, tonta? – dijo sarcásticamente Henry

Draco no estaba de acuerdo en la forma como su amigo trataba a su novia, de hecho, le parecía un patán. Pero si Cathy se lo permitía, ¿qué podía hacer? Es decir, besarse con alguien que no le gustaba para nada y simplemente para quitarse las ganas, ¡no era lo mismo que decirle "tonta" a su novia cada dos segundos!

Se puso de pie y miró a Hermione detenidamente. Tenía que aceptar que, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, había cambiado mucho. La forma de su cuerpo no era la de una chica, sino que se acentuaban muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo. Los ojos color miel tenían un especial brillo y curiosamente, nunca estaba triste. A Draco le llamaba mucho la atención que a pesar de todo, la chica no perdiera el buen humor. Era una sonrisa franca, sincera, contagiosa… tal vez le había sentado bien separarse de sus amigos del alma… Potter y Weasley se habían ido de intercambio al Instituto Norteamericano de Magia al salir de quinto, pero por alguna extraña razón, Granger había decidido no aplicar para ese intercambio… nadie sabía por qué, pero la verdad es que era mejor que estuviera dentro del colegio… cerca de él… _¿QUÉ?_... Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando así de aquélla sangre sucia y se dio cuenta también de que la miraba casi sin parpadear. Hermione al terminar de bajar las escaleras, también lo miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.

El lunes, Draco comenzó con sus castigos: tuvo que ir a acomodar los libros de la biblioteca por órdenes del señor Filch. Era la segunda vez que ponía un pie en ese salón del colegio (la primera había sido en un recorrido para conocer el colegio, guiado por el prefecto de su casa), contrario a Hermione, que como siempre, estaba buscando información… esta vez para su tarea de Criaturas mágicas.

Draco llegó a acomodar cerca del lugar donde ella estaba sentada y la escuchó susurrar emocionada, como dando una clase:

El tema que elegí son criaturas extraordinarias que han facilitado el trabajo de brujas y magos durante siglos, ¿alguien sabe quienes son?

¡Yo sé! – respondió Malfoy levantando la mano. Recordaba muy bien la manera en que Hermione participaba en las clases. Ella lo miró escéptica – tal vez después de veinte veces que lo has dicho, algo se me pegó… ¡¿elfos domésticos!

Ella sólo lo miró lacónicamente y continuó:

Son los elfos domésticos

Después continuó dando una larga explicación de lo perjudicial que era para la dignidad de los elfos domésticos tenerlos como sirvientes, pero entonces entraron los amigos de Draco…

Te queda bien el oficio de librero Malfoy – se burló Henry

¡Cállate! – le contestó él como saludo

¡Vámonos! Filch ya no está aquí y no te ve nadie

Está bien

Y los tres salieron ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

El sábado, Draco tuvo que despertarse temprano para regularizar a "los retrasados de primero", como sus amigos los habían apodado. Por supuesto que el hecho de levantarse en un día de descanso como si fuera día de clase no le agradó para nada.

Finalmente, a las siete y media de la mañana, entró al Gran Comedor que había sido acondicionado como un acogedor salón de estudio y encontró a varias parejas y tríos de estudiantes, entre ellos Luna Lovegood (como alumna, claro), Harry y Hermione.

Solamente un tarado hace esto voluntariamente – pensó Draco

Bienvenido, señor Malfoy – le dijo la profesora McGonagall – este es el estudiante que le ha sido asignado, espero que no sea demasiado para usted

Draco miró a un chico blanco, de pelo castaño y muy chiquito mirándolo con mucha expresividad y sonriéndole. Él lo vio y molesto respondió que no había ningún problema

Hermione estaba explicándole a una chica pecosa y pelirroja muy parecida a Ginny Weasley un hechizo desmemorizante, Draco notó que era buena enseñando.

Cuando dejó de ver a Hermione, volvió su vista hacia los pequeños ojos verdes que lo miraban ávidos por aprender. Malfoy suspiró. Ahí se encontraba… ¡él, ¡todo un Malfoy! frente a un pobre idiota que esperaba aprender algo de él.

¿Y… qué es lo que se supone que tengo que explicarte? – le preguntó abriendo violentamente el libro de criaturas mágicas

Yo soy Daniel – le respondió el pequeño rubio sonriendo – ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Puedes llamarme "profesor de sábados a quien no le gusta platicar" – respondió ácidamente Draco – ahora dime si sabes que poción se forma al juntar ajenjo y mejorana

Daniel lo miró asustado, enojado y confundido. Bajó la cabeza y la movió negativamente. Draco se agarró la cabeza con las manos enlazadas y suspiró:

Esto no va a funcionar… lo advertí desde el principio…

A las nueve y media, concluyó la regularización y Draco fue corriendo a la salida, aliviado de que el suplicio había terminado. De pronto Hermione lo alcanzó…

Te vi con Daniel – le dijo dulcemente – creo que puedes ayudarlo mucho.

Draco, aunque sorprendido porque la castaña le hablaba por iniciativa propia, no dejó de caminar y sonrió falsamente

De verdad creo que tienes talento como maestro, sólo es cuestión de que dediques un poco de tiempo

Draco bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. ¡¿Quién le había pedido a ella que le viniera a dar ánimos con sus clases estúpidas!

Thomas está mejor, por si te interesa – agregó Hermione al no recibir respuesta – En una semana vuelve a la escuela y…

¡No me interesa, sangre sucia! – Draco se detuvo en seco y la miró furioso

¿Por qué lo hicieron, Malfoy? ¿No se dieron cuenta del daño permanente que pudieron causar? – Hermione sonaba entre enfadada y dolida.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza por un momento mientras pensaba en ello: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Thomas moría? Seguramente lo hubieran expulsado si se enteraran de que había estado involucrado.

El era quien quería ser uno de nosotros, nadie lo obligó – respondió aún con la cabeza gacha, pero después de unos segundos retomó su actitud soberbia – además… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

Nadie las está pidiendo – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente - Sólo piensa esto: de cualquier modo tendrás que dar clases, te guste o no. ¿Por qué no hacértelo y hacérselo más fácil al pobre Daniel?

Y subió las escaleras enojada, dejando a Draco al pie de ellas.

Hola!

Qué les parece este capitulo? Qué les parecen los castigos? Pobre Malfoy! Si que lo va a pasar mal si no cambia esa actitud pronto, no? Y su relación con Pansy, q opinan? Para mi gusto es un poco enfermiza… qué más? Bueno, como pueden ver, Ron y Harry no aparecen en la historia… lo siento para las fans de Ron-Hermione (yo misma me apunto en esa lista, pero no para este fic)

Y qué más, qué más? pues nada, que espero que les haya gustado y que me manden reviews por favor! Siempre que se pueda mejorar, lo haré!

**Review reply**

**laura-malfoy**

jajaja, todas lloramos la última media hora, bienvenida al club! La verdad es que es una de mis películas favoritas y espero que el resultado final salga bien… creo que es una historia demasiado buena como para echarla a perder, así que si ves que lo estoy haciendo, jálame los pelos ok?

Espero que el final te guste…

**Aixa Beautiful And Danger**

Paisana! Jajaja, de verdad podemos gormar nuestro club de las lloronas, amigas! Es que después de ver esa película no puedes hacer otra cosa… yo la he visto fácil como 15 veces y SIEMPRE lloro, Siempre!

Pero bueno… sé que el final es triste, pero se logra lo que Jamie quiere no? un milagro… así que la peli tiene sentido que acabe así… espero que sigas la historia y q este final te guste…

**Yare!**

Como siempre, echándome porras amiga! Mil gracias, que tu sabes cómo suben la moral! Y más viniendo de tan buena escritora…

Entonces tampoco este fic lo has leido? Yare, sólo has leído "Lo que pudo haber sido"? Me encanta! Para q así, puedas poner tus impresiones de mis otras historias sin haberlas leído antes… te recomiendo que veas la película CUANDO ACABES DE LEER mi fic… porque si no, vas a comparar y la verdad me quedo muy corta comparándome con la película que es increíble! Más adelante sale una canción del soundtrack de la peli, que espero que bajes porque es buenísima!

Ya verás lo que tiene que ver Hermione en este fic… sé que te va a gustar, a pesar de que tu y yo estamos casadas con Ron-Hermione… porque eres fan de las historias buenas, por encima de las parejas, así que disfrútalo amiga!

Yo también te mando un beso muy grande y gracias por desearme suerte…

Te quiero!

**Istel-Evans**

Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerme, espero que lo sigas haciendo, prometo no decepcionarte, porque la historia sigue una linea en la narrativa, aunque creo que mi manera de escribir se va mejorando capitulo a capitulo… estos primeros lo hice pensando que quería LITERALMENTE trasladar la historia de Sparks a Hogwarts y hay hasta diálogos iguales, pero después se va volviendo más mía… espero que te guste…

Un beso enorme y gracias!

**darkhanyou **

jajaja, definitivamente la pareja de Draco es quien esta pensando! Quién más podría cumplir con esas características? Bueno, Jamie Sullivan es mucho más buena que Hermione pero la castaña de Rowling no es una mala persona… era quien mejor quedaba… de hecho pensé hacer un Lily/James pero tampoco él es tan cabrón como es Landon en la película… en fin, que los personajes no están hechos a la medida para la adaptación pero elegí los más cercanos a la realidad…

Ah! Y te pido lo que ya le pedí a laura-malfoy: si ves que estoy echando a perder una historia tan buena, por favor jálame los pelos ok?

Un beso y gracias!

Ahora dejen su review!


	3. Un favor?

**3**

**Un favor**

Así era Draco Malfoy: soberbio, orgulloso, grosero… y nunca cambiaría. Pero llevaba tantos años conociéndolo, que sus ofensas y sus desplantes ya no le causaban efecto…

Hermione subía las escaleras rápidamente, mientras pensaba esto. Recordó cuando en segundo la llamó "sangre sucia" por primera vez… y cómo Ron, intentando defenderla, había terminado vomitando babosas en una cubeta. La castaña rió con el recuerdo… "Ron… siempre tan poco reflexivo"

Finalmente entró a la sala común y allí encontró a Ginny, que estaba inmersa en una interesante lectura

¿Otra vez buscando si ponen algo de Harry? – la molestó mientras se sentaba frente a ella

¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida – ¡Claro que no! – y al decir eso, guardó bajo el sillón el último número de "Corazón de bruja"

Siempre lo haces – continuó Hermione - ¿no sería más fácil llamarlo? ¿escribirle? ¿preguntarle a él mismo cómo está? ¡Es tu novio, Gin!

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente

No quiero molestarlo – dijo sin mucho convencimiento – además, supongo que se lo estarán pasando increíble en el colegio norteamericano… no quiero arruinarle sus buenos momentos, por hacerlo pensar en mi…

¡Eso es una reverenda estupidez, Ginny! – gritó ella enfadada – los dos se quieren ¿pero no se comunican? ¿así cómo van a funcionar las cosas?

Veremos qué es lo que hace la distancia con nuestro cariño – resolvió Ginny poniéndose de pie

Como quieras… - dijo Hermione apretándose las sienes… de pronto le empezaba a dar algo parecido a una jaqueca – pero sigo diciendo que es una tontería…

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny – Her… estás pálida, ¿necesitas algo?

Estoy bien, Ginny – respondió ella – voy a acostarme un rato para que se me quite, ¿vale?

La pelirroja no quedó muy convencida, pero asintió.

Hermione subió lentamente la escalera y finalmente llegó a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, que en ese momento recibía directamente los rayos del sol. Gracias a Dios no había nadie que hiciera ruido y así podría descansar…

De lo que no podía descansar era del ruido dentro de su cabeza… había pasado un año desde que Ron se había ido, y aunque menos frecuente, el recuerdo del pelirrojo se presentaba en su mente…

**Flashback**

En la sala común de Gryffindor todos festejaban, y no fue necesaria una escapada a Hogsmeade para comprar golosinas, la misma McGonagall las trajo junto con muchas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar

¡Por Harry y por Ron! – gritó Seamus levantando una botella

¡POR HARRY Y POR RON! – repitieron todos imitando al que proponía el brindis

Los dos festejados estaban increíblemente contentos… no sabían que serían los elegidos, pues ninguno de los dos tenía las notas más sobresalientes de la generación, pero Dumbledore les había dicho que no eran números lo que estaban buscando… sólo eso explicaba que hubieran obtenido las plazas en uno de los mejores colegios de magia del mundo.

Pude haber jurado que tú irías – le dijo Harry a Hermione

Ustedes lo merecen – dio por respuesta la castaña, que extrañamente no parecía tan contenta como el resto de sus compañeros. En ese momento, Ginny se acercó a su novio y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar menos escandaloso

¿Por qué rechazaste el intercambio? – preguntó Ron con interés, cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en Hogwarts, Ron – explicó la chica – además si nos vamos los dos, Gryffindor se quedaría sin prefectos…

Ese no es problema, Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo – podrían conseguir a otros prefectos mientras no estamos

Hermione asintió y abrazó a Ron con un nudo en la garganta

No puedo irme – dijo finalmente – debo permanecer aquí

Te voy a extrañar mucho, Hermione – confesó Ron, aunque parecía costarle mucho decirlo – si tú me lo pidieras…

No me extrañes – dijo la castaña conteniendo unas ganas inmensas de besarlo – diviértete y disfruta mucho esto… eres afortunado, Ron

¿Lo soy? – preguntó Ron dudoso

Hermione asintió y se alejó de allí. Se escondió detrás de una columna alejada de la multitud que seguía coreando los nombres de sus mejores amigos… le dolía pensar… ¡No podía decirle que se quedara! ¿Qué clase de persona egoísta le pide al amor de su vida que pierda una oportunidad tan buena como ese intercambio? Ni siquiera con lo que le estaba pasando podía darse ese lujo… finalmente sus vidas tomarían rumbos distintos y no podía hacer que Ron estuviera obligado a estar junto a ella si podía aprovechar su vida haciendo algo mejor… tal vez, incluso la olvidaría… y eso sería lo mejor para ambos.

No podía verlo a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, su firme convicción de dejarlo ir desaparecería… ¡y no era justo! ¡Él merecía ser feliz y con ella lo único que encontraría sería dolor!

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, una mano la detuvo por la muñeca

¡Ron! – gritó ella con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le dolía

Sólo dímelo, Hermione – pidió el pelirrojo

¿Qué… qué quieres que… te diga? – tartamudeó ella más sorprendida que antes

Dame una razón por la que no deba irme – le suplicó acercándose a ella – y no iré… sólo una, Hermione

Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba fijamente la imagen del pelirrojo despeinado que tenía frente a ella. Sin pensarlo lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso corto y tierno… no podía dejarlo ir sin haber sentido nunca lo que era besarlo. Él correspondió y le acarició el pelo mientras rozaba sus labios con ternura… cuando intentó abrazarla más fuerte, ella se separó. Ron sonreía tontamente… ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Ahora sólo tengo que decirle a McGonagall que consiga a alguien que vaya en mi lugar – dijo emocionado

¿Qué vaya en tu lugar? – preguntó la castaña sorprendida – ¡Claro que no! Ese lugar es tuyo y tienes que ocuparlo

Pero Hermione… – comenzó Ron sin entender… ¿no era esa una razón suficiente para no ir? ¡Ella también lo quería! ¿O… no?

Ron – Hermione tenía buenas dotes de actriz, no en vano estaba en el grupo de teatro de Estudios Muggles, y en ese momento sabía que debía hacer uso de ellos – ese fue un beso de despedida… no creerás que fue algo más, ¿o si? Somos los mejores amigos… nada más

¡¡Dios! ¡Se estaba portando como una estúpida! ¡Deseaba tanto poder decirle que lo amaba y que ese beso había significado tanto! Pero no podía, no debía…

Ron no respondió nada, pero su mirada se lo dijo todo. La odiaba… en ese momento la odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Fingió una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y respondió

Claro… los mejores – y levantó los pulgares – ahora debo ir a arreglar mis cosas, Hermione… mañana me voy

¿¿Mañana? – eso si que era rápido

¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

No… claro que no – respondió ella retomando el tono desinteresado que actuaba – corre a arreglar todo porque puedes olvidar algo

Ron asintió y subió de dos en dos las escaleras, dejando a una desconsolada Hermione que también subió a su habitación donde lloró todo lo que sus ojos le permitían hasta quedarse dormida.

**Fin Flashback**

No sabía qué haría si en esos momentos él regresara… la distancia no estaba ayudando a que su amor creciera o se definiera… era una desagradable incertidumbre… ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿La querría aún? Seguramente la odiaba, como Ginny lo hizo al principio hasta que se enteró de sus motivos… pero no era momento de pensar en cosas tristes... debía preparar su clase de regularización del día siguiente, así que se dirigió a su baúl, sacó un par de libros y se sentó en su cama a repasar un poco de encantamientos y transformaciones.

El domingo por la mañana, Goyle molestó a Draco durante todo el desayuno

¿Hoy vas a conocer la cultura, no?

¡Cállate, idiota!

¿De que hablas? - preguntó Henry molesto

Teatro - respondió Draco terminando su pan con mermelada. Le molestaba mucho tener que perder el tiempo haciendo tonterías de chicas

¿De que te quejas? - dijo Crabbe irónico - ¡las brujas que estudian teatro están guapísimas!

Si, claro - respondió resignado

Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos. Al salir del Gran Comedor suspiró y se dirigió al auditorio, cerca de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Después de unos minutos, vio entrar a varias brujas emocionadas y un mago de sexto curso. Tras ellos, una bruja grande con el pelo rubio y grandes ojos verdes se dirigió a él:

Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. Es un placer tenerlo por aquí

Gracias, profesora Makin – respondió él mordiéndose la lengua

Por favor, tomen un asiento

Todas las brujas se sentaron en la primera fila y Draco aún haciendo berrinche se sentó muy lejos del escenario mientras contemplaba el auditorio.

Nunca había estado ahí. Los asientos estaban tapizados con una tela azul marino y eran muy cómodos, el escenario era grande y tenía un arco que cambiaba de color alrededor. Hacía las funciones de la iluminación muggle. También se dio cuenta de que no era tan grande y eso lo reconfortó. Por lo menos no cabría mucha gente para verlo hacer el ridículo.

¿Draco? – la voz de la profesora Makin lo sacó de su contemplación –¿estás de acuerdo?

Esteee... ¡Si!

Perfecto, entonces, Draco Malfoy será Petruchio, nuestro personaje principal

¡¿Qué! – se sorprendió – pero... yo no sé actuar, yo… - y de pronto su voz sonó enfadada – ¡Yo ni siquiera quiero estar en esta obra, ¿ok! ¡No me gusta!

Lo siento Draco, pero reglas son reglas y me parece que tu no estás en posición de desobedecerlas

Draco hizo una mueca de desaprobación. No debía pelear contra ningún profesor… por ahora

Y finalmente, Alicia será Bianca. ¿Alguna duda?

¿Cuál es la trama? – preguntó una bruja que Draco no había visto sino hasta que habló.

Muy buena pregunta, señorita Granger. La historia es una adaptación sobre una novela muggle llamada "La fierecilla domada" y es sobre dos hermanas que son muy diferentes entre sí y ambas deben casarse pronto, pero una quiere hacerlo, mientras que la otra odia a los hombres

¿Le llama a eso una obra de teatro? – preguntó Malfoy fastidiado – los muggles si que saben inventar estupideces – agregó en voz baja

Es un clásico, señor Malfoy

Para mi es ba-su-ra – deletreó el rubio con altivez.

La profesora Makin lo ignoró.

Bueno, empecemos de una vez – y empezó a repartir los guiones

Conforme la historia avanzaba, Draco se iba sintiendo cada vez más mal pensando en el día de la presentación. _¡qué asco!_ – pensaba –_ ¡¿Y yo tengo que decir esto!_

Finalmente, después de dos horas de releer el libreto para conocer mejor la obra, el ensayo terminó y Draco fue el primero en salir del auditorio. Salió tan rápido que se le cayeron todas las hojas

¿Morirías si intentaras hacerlo bien? – le preguntó una voz mientras lo ayudaba a recogerlas

Tal vez – respondió levantando la última hoja y levantándose – Y... ¿sabes? ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Hermione lo miró sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente

¿Sabes? Tus actuaciones de malo solo funcionan cuando hay público – luego señalo con las manos extendidas hacia sus costados – y yo no veo a nadie, así que… ¡no te luzcas conmigo, Malfoy!…

Y se alejó caminando rápidamente

¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! – pensó Draco – se le está haciendo costumbre decirme cosas y largarse…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían entregado el libreto a Draco, y aún tenía problemas con la memorización de los diálogos. Crabbe se divertía al verlo ensayar y repitiendo frases que ni el mismo creería que podía decir:

Pensé que jamás pasaría esto, Cat… – decía Draco tomándose la cabeza con las manos enlazadas y con un gesto de que el cerebro estaba quemándosele – pero después de estas maravillosas semanas en las que he podido conocerte… - Draco releyó el libreto, enfadado ¡se le había olvidado otra vez! – creo que después de todo me he enamorado de ti..

¡Eso no pega nada contigo! – se burlaba Crabbe – ¡no es algo que tú, el indiferente con las mujeres, diría! – Luego, Crabbe le quitó el libreto y lo leyó, frunciendo el cejo en ocasiones – Además, los dos sabemos que tu memoria ¡apesta!

Ya lo sé – respondió Draco enfadado – pero yo tengo que hacerlo – luego, abrió el libreto en la pagina que estaba ensayando y le dijo – ¿Por qué no me ayudas en lugar de reírte?

Crabbe aceptó con desgana y decidieron que él haría la parte de Catherine y Draco repetía los diálogos de Patrick, su personaje…

¡No puedo! – dijo enojado Draco, después de un rato de intentar repetir un diálogo especialmente largo y aventó el libreto

¡Ya me aburrí! – dijo Crabbe socarronamente – ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? – agregó sobándose la panza. Malfoy asintió y bajaron.

Al terminar de comer, Draco vio salir a Hermione del Gran Comedor y la siguió con la mirada. Sin que sus amigos lo vieran, salió corriendo tras ella. Se adelantó hacia las escaleras de mármol por donde ella subía.

Hola Granger

¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – dio por respuesta Hermione

¡Qué agresividad! – dijo él sorprendido

Llevamos 7 años juntos y nunca te has acercado a saludar… – dijo la joven entre extrañada y divertida – ¿qué quieres?

Es que... bueno... yo... quiero pedirte... un favor

¡Ah, claro! – dijo Hermione recuperando el tono indiferente – Ahora sí eres el Malfoy de siempre – y siguió subiendo las escaleras

¡Por favor, Granger! – y le dijo en secreto. ¿qué dirían los demás si lo vieran suplicarle a una sangre sucia? – Tengo un problema con los diálogos

¡Qué pena! – respondió ella irónica – los hechizos para la memoria no son mi fuerte, pero si puedes te puedo recomendar unos libros…

Ya lo sé, sólo que... – Draco empezó a dudar sobre lo que iba a decir – He visto que tienes facilidad para aprendértelos y quería saber si... me ayudarías a ensayar. Además, la mayoría de los diálogos son contigo.

Hermione lo miró suspicaz

Velo como una oportunidad para que los dos estemos bien y la obra salga perfecta – Malfoy era un experto mintiendo, pero dudaba si Hermione le creería esta.

Finalmente, tras mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Hermione dijo

Esta bien

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, ese era su agradecimiento, pues no podía decirle "gracias" a una persona como Hermione Granger… dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse, cuando la voz de la castaña se lo impidió

Con una condición – dijo ella firmemente

Draco hizo una mueca de "lo sabía" que ella no pudo ver, pues lo tenía de espaldas y finalmente giró de nuevo hacia ella

¿Cuál? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño

Hermione bajó la cabeza, suspiró y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos

Prométeme que no te enamorarás de mí…

Draco hizo mucho esfuerzo por mantener la mirada fija en la castaña. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse ¡¿Cómo podía Granger pensar eso! Era evidente que el comentario estaba de más, ¡¡eso nunca pasaría! Finalmente, tras respirar profundamente, dijo

Puedes jurarlo…

Está bien – respondió ella resuelta – te veo mañana a las cinco en la entrada del auditorio… no llegues tarde… tengo muchas cosas que hacer después.

Perfecto – respondió Draco aún sonriendo – nos vemos mañana.

En la noche, antes de dormir, Draco seguía pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho. ¿De dónde sacaría que era posible que un Malfoy se enamorara de una sangre sucia? ¡Preferiría mil veces a la zorra de Parkinson! Al menos ella no tenía la sangre contaminada

La tarde del lunes, Draco llegó puntual al auditorio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione. Estaba pálida y se sostenía de la pared. Cuando lo vio entrar, fingió que no pasaba nada y lo saludó.

¿Listo? – preguntó intentando sonreír

Si – respondió él un poco suspicaz - ¿te… te sientes bien?

Perfectamente – respondió la chica con rapidez – me mareé un poco, es todo… - luego suspiró y abrió su libreto – pero estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¿qué te parece si empezamos?

Si… vamos

Estuvieron ensayando por cuarenta minutos, era fácil ensayar con Hermione ya que era muy buena actuando. Draco tuvo que aceptar que era buena haciendo muchas cosas. Daba clases, tenía facilidad para la actuación, además de ser prefecta y una estudiante perfecta.

Cuando empezó a aburrirse, le preguntó a su compañera, para salirse del tema:

¿Qué es lo que más quieres en la vida?

Eso no tiene nada que ver con la obra – le respondió ella secamente

Ya lo sé, pero quiero saber…

Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo

¿Por qué?

Porque es algo mío, Malfoy… no me conoces.

Él pensó que era muy rara. ¿Qué le costaba decirle algo? Lo que fuera, aunque no fuera verdad… al fin y al cabo, lo único que él quería era hablar de otra cosa que no fueran Catherine y Patrick

Terminando de ensayar, se despidieron y Draco le agradeció a Hermione quien se fue a su Sala Común... o al menos eso fue lo que Draco pensó.

Después de que Hermione se fue, Draco se quedó en el salón por unos veinte minutos leyendo el final de la obra, tomó sus cosas y salió, pero al mismo tiempo vio salir a Hermione, quien empezó a bajar las escaleras. A Draco le dio curiosidad saber hacia donde iba y la siguió.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione se detuvo y Draco, suponiendo que ese era su destino, le dijo:

¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione dio un respingo y le preguntó

¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Quería saber a donde ibas

¿Me estás espiando?

No

Pues aquí estoy, ya me viste. Gracias por cuidarme los pasos. Adiós

Espera... – Draco dudo - ¿qué... vas a hacer?

Ven a ver, si quieres – dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Draco hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco, pero la siguió por curiosidad.

Caminaron juntos sin hablar hasta llegar al sauce boxeador.

Vamos – dijo Hermione acercándose al árbol

¿Estás loca? – le preguntó retrocediendo un poco – ¡Nos va a lastimar!

Confía en mí y sígueme

Draco frunció el ceño y dudó por un momento, pero la cara de Hermione reflejaba confianza y decidió seguirla.

Niñas!

Buenas noches! O sea, ahora si me tardé años! Lo sé, y lo aceptó! Perdónenme por favorrrrr! No fue gusto mío… saben q soy feliz aquí pero tuve q alejarme un tiempo, aunque ya regresé y muy contenta de q les esté gustando tanto este fic…

Qué les pareció este capitulo? Detalla más cómo fue la partida de Ron y de Harry y el previo a un descubrimiento importante… es todo lo q puedo decirles.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero q no se desesperen y sigan leyendo, está muuuy buena esta historia!

Les mando un beso enorme del día del amor!

Lore

**Review reply:**

**Istel-Evans**

Espero no haberte "desenganchado" con esta larga ausencia! La historia es muy buena, lo prometo… gracias por las porras, me agrada q te guste como escribo… no sabes! Fue un problema librarme de Ron y Harry! De hecho, publiqué la historia en otros sites y esta es la única versión modificada donde aparece como se van… te pareció bien? Aquí, a tu petición, ahondé más en la vida común de Hermione… y lo q pasó cuando se fueron sus amigos… evidentemente está con Ginny.

Y la alegría continua… lo irás descubriendo…

Te mando un beso enorme! Mmm… de chocolate… sin nueces xq no me gustan

**-Montse-90**

Muchisimas gracias por tu review! No re preocupes por no haber mandado en el capitulo pasado, lo importante es que ahora lo hiciste!

Me da gusto que estés siguiendo este fic y que te guste como escribo y la historia! La verdad es muuuy buena, y creo que la adaptación no me quedó nada mal… entonces te gusta la pareja? Qué chistoso, todo mundo me dice que odia esa pareja pero que por la historia la aguantan… que bueno que a ti te guste!

Te mando un beso enorme y espero que me sigas reviewando ok?

**AlizDumrad **

Muchas gracias! Ya estoy de vuelta ok? Espero que me sigas, que te guste y que me dejes reviews!

Un beso, guapa

**laura-malfoy **

amiga! Te extrañé!

No me jales los pelos! Tú ten paciencia con el romanticismo y esas cosas, prometo que hasta te vas a empalagar de tanto amor! Jajaja

Para el musical falta menos pero aún no… ya dijimos muchas cosas, creo!

No suprimí nada, no te preocupes, sería un crimen hacerle eso a una historia tan buena!

Te mando un beso, gracias por leerme y sígueme dejando reviews ok?

**Yare**

Amiga! Te extrañéeee!

Me encantan tus reviews como siempre! Me suben la moral! Prometo que el fic se pondrá interesante conforma avance, eso asegúralo! Voy a llorar de las porras q siempre me echas amiga! Sabes q pienso lo mismo de ti!

Gracias por ser incondicional a mis historias, eres una tipaza y me caes perfecto! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para ponerme un review como me gustan y x estar siempre allí siguiendome!

Jaja, y Dumbledore si q tiene humor, así se me hace… medio irónico y chistoso.

Pues nada, espero que te siga gustando amiga! Y ahorita mismo voy para tu ficcc! Ya no puedo esperar más!

Un beso enorme!


	4. Desde adentro

**4**

**Desde adentro**

Después de que Draco se sorprendió del modo en que Hermione apretaba el nudo del árbol y lo dejaba estático, entró tras ella y miró maravillado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la casa de los gritos.

Hermione parecía haber olvidado que venía acompañada, porque se sentó en el piso y empezó a revisar pergaminos y pergaminos.

Draco miró detalladamente el lugar. Estaba desordenado, y se dio cuenta de que a Hermione no le gustaba eso porque en ocasiones decía: "¡no encuentro la foto!" "necesita una limpieza urgente" Después de unos minutos de observar el cuarto en el que se encontraba, Draco preguntó

¿Qué es esto?

Es mi trabajo

¿Cómo?

Es una asociación que fundé para la defensa de los elfos domésticos

Draco miró los pergaminos y las fotos que Hermione tenía pegadas en un corcho

¿Aquí desperdicias el día?

No me parece que desperdicie el día, de verdad creo en lo que estoy haciendo – respondió ella tranquila - ¿En qué crees tú?

No sé – dijo él metiéndose las manos a las bolsas – Yo creo en mí

Hermione volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente y le dijo

No está mal pensar en ti, pero es mejor pensar en otros, te lo digo por experiencia…

Si, pues una vez lo intenté y no funcionó – dijo recordando que había intentado salvar aTom, su mas recienteobra buena(por no decir la única) – cuando haces cosas buenas, la gente cree que eres estúpido.

No siempre – respondió ella secamente – a veces...

Me parece que es tarde. Me voy - Draco no quiso seguir escuchándola

Vamos – respondió Hermione llevándose el expediente de un elfo gris con la mirada triste.

Los dos salieron del sauce y al llegar a la puerta, Draco volvió a agradecer a Hermione su ayuda y ella le pidió que no revelara su escondite, a lo que Draco asintió. _¿A quién le va a importar su estúpido escondite!_

El martes por la mañana, después del desayuno, Draco estaba con sus amigos que le preguntaban dónde se había metido y por qué los abandonaba

Es por la sabelotodo¿verdad? – dijo con resentimiento Crabbe

¿Quién? – preguntó Henry mientras abrazaba a Cathy por la cintura – ¿La sangre sucia?

Pansy dio un respingo al escuchar nombrar a Hermione

Y aquí viene – dijo Catherine señalando a Hermione

Draco la vio caminando hacia él y se empezó a poner nervioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Por qué se acercaba a sus amigos? No podía hablar con ella enfrente de ellos¡era una sangre sucia y sus amigos se burlarían de él!

Hola Draco – lo saludó

¿Hola? – respondió de un modo odioso y con aires de presunción

¿Nos vemos hoy a las cinco? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo sinceramente.

Draco pensó (o mejor dicho, no pensó) rápido y contestó con una ceja levantada:

Ni en tus mejores sueños

Cuando terminó la frase, sus amigos le daban palmadas en la espalda o levantaban los pulgares por la _buena puntada_ y se empezaron a burlar de Hermione, quien permaneció serena y respondió mirándolo a los ojos:

Perfecto

De pronto, todos explotaron en una carcajada y se dirigieron a sus clases... todos menos Draco.

_¿Por qué lo hice¡Soy un idiota¡Ahora no va a querer ayudarme¿No le pude haber contestado así en otro momento¿ cuando pasara la obra?_ – Draco venía pensando todo esto mientras caminaba hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor al cinco para las cinco

Esperó veinte minutos a que Hermione saliera a ensayar, y cuando la chica lo vio, se le borró la sonrisa que traía y empezó a caminar más rápido.

¡Hermione!

Ella fingió no escucharlo y caminó hacia la planta baja

Hermione, espérame por favor...

¿Qué quieres? – se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a ensayar

¡Ay si, por supuesto! – le respondió irónica y furiosa – ¿ahora mismo¿o a qué hora es mejor para ti?

Mira... – comenzó Draco jugando con sus manos – Hermione, perdón. Lo que pasa es que... tú y yo no podemos ser amigos…

¡Claro! – dijo ella chasqueando los dedos – Ahora entiendo. Tú me dejas en ridículo enfrente de los que se supone que son tus amigos y no me hablas frente a ellos, pero vienes a pedirme ayuda como si fuera mi obligación y como si yo tuviera interés. ¿No te parece un poco ilógico y estúpido?

Por favor, ayúdame – le pidió tomándola del brazo – Sabes que no puedo solo… - A Malfoy le costaba mucho decir esto, pero sabía que sin Hermione el trabajo sería el doble o hasta el triple…

Eso debiste pensarlo antes – dijo ella zafándose

Pero, sabías que soy así – respondió él cuando ya todo estaba perdido – ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme desde el principio?

Hermione respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Pensé que _muy en el fondo de ti_, había algo bueno... – le dijo acercándose a sus ojos – ¡pero me equivoqué!

Draco no sabía por qué esas palabras le habían dolido tanto, pero se quedó dándoles vueltas hasta que llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

El sábado siguiente, Draco volvió a darle clases de regularización a Daniel. El chico se había quedado con una muy mala impresión de su tutor y hasta le inspiraba miedo, ya que casi no hablaba en su presencia.

¿Qué pasa cuando juntas ajenjo y raíz de rábano? – le preguntaba un poco impaciente a su alumno.

No sé – contestó intimidado

Draco se rascó la cabeza e intentó pensar. Últimamente, las palabras de Hermione le venían constantemente a la cabeza: "de cualquier modo tendrás que dar clases, te guste o no. ¿Por qué no hacértelo y hacérselo más fácil al pobre Daniel?"

Vamos a hacerlo más fácil – resolvió el rubio finalmente – ¿Qué pasa cuando juntas aceite y agua?

¿No se mezclan? – preguntó dudoso Daniel

¡Exacto! Entonces, si el ajenjo tiene las propiedades del agua y la raíz de rábano las del aceite¿qué pasará?

No sirve juntarlas porque no se mezclan – afirmó el pequeño con seguridad.

¡Absolutamente, colega! – respondió Draco contento. Por fin el chico estaba entendiendo y sonreía satisfecho, igual que su maestro.

Nunca lo había notado, pero Daniel tenía unos ojos verdes muy expresivos y ahora sonriendo, parecía un chico normal.

Llevaban casi veinte minutos sin parar de estudiar y la verdad es que Daniel era bueno en ello, no sabía por qué tenía que estar en regularización…

Bueno, ya es suficiente Daniel – concluyó cuando el pequeño la dio la última respuesta correctamente – ¿qué te parece un juego de ajedrez mágico?

Pero no sé jugar... – respondió tímidamente

Yo puedo enseñarte algo – respondió el rubio haciendo aparecer el tablero mágico.

Hermione estaba enseñándole a un grupo de chicas qué era el patronus, y mientras hacían algunas anotaciones, buscó a Draco con la mirada y lo encontró de lo más divertido riéndose de que el pequeño Daniel había perdido todas sus piezas en menos de dos minutos. La chica sonrió.

Ya quedaba solamente una semana para la obra y Draco aún no sabía de memoria sus diálogos

De verdad me servía ensayar con Hermione – pensaba.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, la despectiva y humillante referencia "sangre sucia" había desaparecido de su vocabulario.

_Bueno, no puedo estar llorando aquí sentado esperando que me llegue la inspiración _– pensó levantándose de la cama –_ A repasar_

Y se quedó sentado todo el resto del sábado repitiendo los diálogos de Patrick.

Durante toda la semana ensayó como nunca había estudiado. Le molestaba aceptarlo, pero muy en el fondo actuar le parecía divertido. Además, se aumentaba el hecho de que su pareja en la obra... era Hermione. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? – Se preguntaba cuando se sorprendía pensando en la castaña - ¿me alegra ser pareja de Granger en la obra! Y la respuesta a esta pregunta siempre era la misma: una sacudida de cabeza y un "es la presión por la obra"

El jueves por la noche, Draco y Hermione se encontraron en las escaleras. La chica subía y él bajaba. Se miraron fijamente hasta que se cruzaron pero no dijeron nada. Draco sintió unas ganas muy fuertes de pedirle perdón, pues sería muy difícil ensayar con ella los ensayos generales si no le hablaba, pero se contuvo ¿perdirle perdón a ella¡No!

Hermione por su parte, se sentía un poco culpable por no ayudarle al rubio, pues sabía que no tenía a nadie más que lo ayudara a aprenderse los diálogos, pero también se contuvo para ofrecerle su ayuda. ¿Ayudar a ese idiota que la había negado frente a sus amigos¡Ni loca¡Que se las arreglara como pudiera!

El viernes, Draco pensó mucho en Tom Tucker, el pobre chico que se quiso aventar al lago con el calamar gigante solo para ser parte del grupo. El estómago se le revolvió. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que pudo pasar: lo peor no era que no expulsaran y que su padre le gritaría que era un idiota fracasado que no podía durar nada en un colegio de magia para mediocres como Hogwarts, sino que Tom pudo haber muerto… ¡pudo haber terminado con la vida de otra persona y no se había dado cuenta de ello! Fue entonces que decidió pedir permiso para ir a visitarlo.

Al llegar a San Mungo en la noche, entró al cuarto de Tom y cuando éste lo vio entrar, se volteó de la cama y le dio la espalda.

Vengo a decirte que lo siento – comenzó Draco con la cabeza agachada

Ya lo dijiste – aclaró enojado y resentido – ¿Te hace feliz?

No – respondió Draco en un susurro y acercó una silla a la cama de Tom – de hecho… ¡me siento una mierda...!

¿Sabes algo? – dijo con sorpresa Tom – ¡de verdad quería ser tu amigo¿por qué demonios alguien querría ser amigo de un imbécil como tú?

Tom tenía que desahogarse. Ese chico rubio que tenía enfrente le había prometido entrar al lago con él, y entonces se sintió muy aliviado, pero se desesperó mucho cuando vio los tentáculos del calamar gigante acercándose a él y sin nadie cerca para ayudarlo. Tom había confiado en Malfoy, y éste lo había defraudado.

Draco entendía perfectamente que Tom no hablaba por hablar, ni por provocarlo. De verdad lo sentía. Y luego él mismo se hizo la pregunta ¿Por qué alguien querría ser amigo de Draco Malfoy?

Yo hice una prueba así – dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente. Parecía más una confesión – Me creía muy valiente

Tom lo miró y le preguntó con interés:

¿Te dolió?

Quedé inconsciente por dos días

Me alegro – respondió Tom sonriendo. Draco también sonrió y después se despidió.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad – murmuró el rubio

Lo sé – agregó Tom ya sin resentimiento

Entonces… - agregó Draco sorprendido por la reacción del joven Tucker – ¿supongo que te veré pronto en la escuela?

Eso espero – respondió él señalándose la cabeza – si no inventan hacerme más análisis, regresaré a la escuela la semana que entra.

Me alegro, Tucker… espero que así podremos empezar de nuevo

Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa forzada de Tom, pero ya no se veía rencor en su rostro.

Al salir de ahí, Draco se encontró una vez más pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho: Tal vez hacer cosas por los demás sea mejor que sólo pensar en mí

* * *

Hola! 

Me encanta que me hayan mandado tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo, de verdad estaba un poco temerosa porque pensé que se iban a olvidar o perder interés por la historia, pero no fue así! Muchísimas gracias a todas!

Qué les parece este capitulo? Se imaginan a Malfoy haciendo esto? Diganme sus opiniones porque son muy importantes ok?

Les mando un beso y muchas gracias por no abandonarme!

Lore

pd: siguiente capítulo: la obra!

**Review reply:**

**maka:**

Muchas gracias por leerme y por el review, espero que te siga gustando!

**laura-malfoy **

Me extrañaste? Qué emoción!

Claro que soy fiel a la película, es demasiado buena como para cambiarla, aunque más adelante si haré algunas modificaciones que espero no la alteren demasiado…

Empalagar es poco lau! Te vas a morir de la miel! Me han dicho eso en otras comunidades! No te imaginas lo cursi que puedo ser! jaja

Ron y Harry… por lo pronto los dejamos de intercambio. No te puedo decir más. Ginny y harry… pues veremos, pero la historia está centrada en Hermione, así que no esperes tantas apariciones de la pelirroja oki?

Gracias por leerme. Te mando un beso enorme!

**Istel-Evans**

Muchísimas gracias por mantenerte fiel a la lectura! Muy tierno si, pero dolorosa también la despedida de Ron y Hermione no?

Istel! Te va a encantar lo q escribo xq al parecer tenemos los mismos gustos. "10 cosas que odio de ti" (traducida así en México) es una de mis películas favoritas y prometo una sorpresa para ti más adelante… ya verás.

Eres súper perceptiva! Me encanta q seas así! Justo en esas cosas hay que fijarse en mis historias… detalles q parecen sin sentido o tontos, pero en el futuro tienen mucha repercusión… felicidades x ser tan lista!

Pobres Ron y Hermione, verdad? Y Draco que tal? Ya lo ves menos perdido? Como que va encontrando en buen camino… jajaja

Gracias x los besos de helado de chocolate! Esos su me gustan! Y x eso te mando otros igual!

**herms16 **

hola! A ti también te va a encantar esta historia, lo prometo… si dices que eres tan fan de esta película, te encantará! Y sobre el título, aquí en México se tradujo mal ("Un AMOR para recordar") aunque estoy completamente consciente de que el título es "A walk to remember" "Un PASEO para recordar", aunque te agradezco mucho la corrección. Yo también soy fan de la historia, pero no puedo encontrar los libros por ningún lado. Leí un resumen de "Un paseo para recordar" aunque no es lo mismo. Tú los has leído?

Espero que lo sigas leyendo, de verdad prometo que te gustará

Un beso enorme

**Laia Bourne Black**

Lo que hace un summary! Qué gusto que por eso hayas decidido a leerme! Además tienes razón, el drama (xq eso es lo q es la historia, un drama) es como para morir de la emoción. No conozco a ninguna mujer que no le haya gustado esa peli. Así q la viste recientemente? Pues perfecto por un lado porque la tienes fresquerita y por otro, no juzgues duramente la mía, es una adaptación, no se te olvide ok?

Me da gusto que te enganche mi modo de adaptar y de escribir. Yo también creo que son los personajes ideales.

Gracias por leerme! Te mando un abrazo

**ana **

Gracias! Me gusta que te guste mi adaptación!

No puedo decirte ni si ni no respecto al final porque mato la trama, pero te aconsejo que sigas leyéndola, no es porque la haya hecho yo pero está muy padre! Supongo que coincides conmigo en que la historia es increíble no?

Muchas gracias por el review y x leerme!

Un beso!

**darkhanyou **

Gracias por aprobar mi movimiento sobre sacar a Ron y a Harry… ahora puedo dormir tranquila, sabiendo que te gustó. jajaja

Efectivamente, tus preguntas se responderán con la historia, porque si te adelanto algo de lo que preguntaste (preguntas cruciales dark!) se pierde la magia y la expectativa de la historia!

Lo que puedo decirte, como le dije a laura-malfoy, es que ternura va a haber! Y a montones!

Te mando un beso y espero que sigas leyendo y reviewandome!

**brisa2006**

La película me encanta! Y si voy a seguir por la misma línea pero va a haber modificaciones, no te digo q tan grandes o q tan chicas, pero no va a ser el guión tal cual. Una vez lo hice así y mi amiga me lo aventó en la cara y me dijo "tu eres capaz de mucho más, xq copias? Esla película en harry potter!" y no sabes lo q me dolió! Entonces la modifiqué.

Espero q te guste… a mi me gusta más esta nueva versión

Un beso

**Yare**

Yo también lo primero q hago al entrar a fanfiction es buscar tu fic actualizado! Lo cual, para mi desgracia, no ocurre con la frecuencia q yo querría, pero bueno… todo sea por katy, sirius, james y lily… y yare! jeje

Está picador este capítulo! La historia en general, podría decir q este es mi fic favorito y de verdad me encanta la idea de q no lo hayas leído (aunque si si no importa xq ya lo modifiqué) porque así te va a emocionar más la historia, y q no hayas visto la peli, es mejor aún!

Si te empieza a gustar la pareja de Hermione y Draco, espera a que continue la historia… te vas a enamorar! Y sobre Ron… no digo nada mejor.

Siempre echandome porras amiga! O como tu dices "recordandome mis buenas características" jaja. Me encanta q te guste tanto mi modo de escribir, y si pienso seriamente ser escritora pero no tengo historia! Bueno, una vaga idea tengo.

Muchisimas gracias por todo, como siempre!

Te quiero!

Lore


	5. Catherine y Patrick La obra

**5**

**Catherine y Patrick**

El gran día había llegado. ¡Por fin Draco demostraría sus dotes como actor! A pesar de que decía odiarlo con todo su corazón, sentía cierta emoción de presentar la obra que llevaba ensayando dos meses.

¿Preparado para la noche más vergonzosa de tu vida, Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny con cierta malicia en la voz

¡Cállate, Weasley! – respondió él sin su acostumbrado tono de superioridad. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para pelear en ese momento

Ginny tiene razón – agregó Luna – no imagino la desgracia que serás como actor… y menos junto a alguien tan buena como Hermione…

El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. ¡Era verdad! Junto a Hermione él sería una broma. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y la castaña lo notó

Gracias por el cumplido, Luna – dijo ella abrazando por los hombros a sus dos amigas – ahora váyanse a sentar… estamos a punto de empezar

Las chicas obedecieron, no sin antes mirar a Draco y dirigirle una mirada sarcástica y una risa burlona.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba muy concentrada repasando sus líneas

¿Tú no me dices nada, Granger? – preguntó Draco sin saber por qué lo hacía – te mueres de ganas de decírmelo…

¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione sin despegar los ojos de su libreto

¡Por favor! – dijo él con cierto resentimiento – Todos esperan que haga el ridículo… ¡no me digas que tú no!

Hermione despegó la vista de sus hojas y lo miró penetrantemente. Seguía enfadada con él

Pues no – resolvió al final – yo no creo que lo hagas. Eres bastante bueno en realidad…

Draco se quedó sorprendido. No esperaba que le dijera eso, seguramente era broma, pues nadie que lo conociera podía esperar que lo hiciera bien…

Después, Hermione se acercó al telón que permanecía cerrado y se asomó al público. Allí estaban sus amigos… y los amigos de Malfoy.

El auditorio estaba lleno, pues todo Hogwarts se había enterado de que el pesado Draco Malfoy estaba obligado a participar en la obra de teatro y no querían perderse de verlo hacer el ridículo.

Después fue él quien se asomó. Sintió vértigo cuando se dio cuenta de que el auditorio crecía conforme iba llegando la gente y fácilmente, había allí 800 o más personas, incluidos sus amigos y los profesores. Draco tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero una mano lo detuvo

Es hora – le dijo suavemente Hermione – ve a terminarte de arreglar

De pronto, una ola de tranquilidad llenó a Draco y asintió mirando a la joven

Suerte – le repitió ella ya sin verlo, sino asomándose de nuevo tras el telón

Un minuto después, la obra comenzó y el arco del escenario cambió de color a un blanco brillante

La escenografía era un campo verde con unas cuantas porristas en el fondo que platicaban animadamente sobre los chicos que jugaban football. Catherine Turner (el personaje de Hermione), venía con un uniforme de jugadora de soccer y pasó por en medio de ellas, empujándolas.

¿Cuál es tu problema, Turner? – preguntó una rubia

¿Cómo te los digo? – preguntó Cath – ¿por orden alfabético, de aparición o de importancia?

No eres graciosa – agregó una morena

¡Ustedes! – gritó Cath. Ya se ve que la paciencia no era una virtud que tenía su personaje – ¡ustedes son mi problema¿No se cansan de pasar la vida contemplando a los jugadores? – les preguntó fastidiada y guardando sus cosas en una maleta – ¡Consíganse una vida, por favor! – ellas la miraron dolidas – ¿Tienen idea de lo que apestan en este momento? Lo que menos provocan es alguna pasión desbordada, más bien asco…

La actuación de Hermione era muy realista. Le creías perfectamente que odiaba a las porristas.

Estas celosa – afirmó la rubia con aires de superioridad

¿Disculpa! – preguntó Cath enojada – ¿celosa de qué, exactamente?

De que nosotras seamos porristas y tú no

Catherine explotó en una carcajada que duró mucho tiempo. Hermione no se veía fingida, al contrario, de verdad parecía estarse burlando de sus compañeras

Ya… - dijo secándose las lágrimas – suficiente de bromas. Dime la verdad

Puedes fingir lo que quieras – dijo una pelirroja parecida a Percy Weasley – pero sabemos que lo que más quieres es ser una porrista popular

¿Qué demonios te hace suponer que es eso lo que más quiero? – pregunto Cath cerrando su maleta

Es lo que todas quieren – terminó la morena

¿Si? – dijo la castaña cargando su maleta y bebiendo agua - pues por si mi actitud y mi atuendo no te lo han dicho – agregó jalándose la camiseta de soccer – yo no quiero lo que todas quieren… y mucho menos quiero ser una porrista descerebrada como ustedes. Adiós.

Y Hermione-Cat desapareció del escenario, dejando a las porristas hablando mal de ella. De pronto, dos figuras masculinas aparecieron por el lado opuesto por el que Cat había salido

¿Es… ella? – preguntó Draco intentando parecer sorprendido, pero en realidad estaba tan nervioso que lo que menos transmitía era sorpresa.

Efectivamente, Fields – afirmó un chico de pelo negro, cuyo personaje se llamaba Robert

¿Quieres que conquiste a una mujer antifemenina? – siguió Draco con su mismo tono incrédulo

¡Ese es el reto, Patrick! – lo animó el chico de pelo negro

No me interesa, Carter – resolvió Patrick

¡Espera, Fields! – gritó desesperado el otro personaje – te tengo una propuesta de negocios

¿Propuesta? – preguntó Draco-Patrick en seguida

Te pago si la invitas al baile – propuso resueltamente

¿Por qué tanto interés en que la lleve al baile? – preguntó suspicaz Patrick – ¿qué ganas tú?

Mira – dijo Carter en tono de confesión – Catherine tiene una hermana, Joanne, que me encanta

Sigo esperando la respuesta, Carter – dijo desesperándose Patrick. Ahora Draco ya se había creído su papel y lo estaba haciendo mejor.

Su papá es de la edad de piedra – terminó Carter – y la condición para que vaya mi chica es que su hermana la acompañe

¿Así que yo salgo con Catherine, y me pagas? – preguntó Patrick pensando seriamente

Así es – dijo Robert convencido de que se había ganado a Patrick

Acepto – dijo éste después de dar una vuelta por el escenario

¡Perfecto! – se emocionó Robert – tienes hasta el viernes para invitarla a salir – ¡adiós!

¡Hey, hey! – lo detuvó Patrick de la chamarra – no tan rápido

¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Carter fastidiado

Quiero el pago por adelantado

¡Estás loco! Es un pago por un trabajo bien hecho, no tengo por qué dártelo antes…

Despídete de Joanne, entonces…

Robert hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero le extendió un billete de 200 dólares

Estos son los gastos para comprarle algo y conquistarla – dijo Patrick tomando el billete – luego arreglamos mi pago por el trabajo

¡No intentes aprovecharte de mi, Fields! – le dijo Carter enfadado

No intento nada – respondió Patrick encendiendo un cigarrillo - ¡me vas a pagar o te olvidas de Jo…!

¡Está bien, está bien! – dijo Robert enrojeciendo – después lo arreglamos

Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo orgulloso Patrick

Después ambos desaparecieron por lados opuestos del escenario.

Al desaparecer de escena, Draco sintió las piernas temblarle y se detuvo de la pared

Respira, Patrick Malfoy – le dijo Hermione que ahora tenía puestos unos jeans y una blusa roja y le sonreía – no quiero que te mueras sin haber terminado la obra. Además, lo estás haciendo bien…

Granger… - dijo Malfoy fingiendo estar bien y ya sin sostenerse de la pared – esto es un poco más difícil de lo que me imagine…

Pero Hermione no pudo contestar nada, pues a la vez que Draco, la llamó la profesora Makin, diciéndole que era su turno entrar a escena. La castaña entró y Draco se sentó un momento, tomó agua y volvió a entrar.

Cath platicaba con su mejor amiga, Dana, y de pronto llegó Patrick a interrumpirlas

¡Hola! – saludó mirando a Cath

A Malfoy le costó trabajo saber si lo ignoraba Hermione o su personaje. Pero quien fuera que lo hiciera, era bastante realista y parecía que en sus ojos había una total indiferencia.

¿Cómo estás? – repitió Patrick

¿Qué quieres Fields? – preguntó Cath desesperándose

Quiero invitarte a salir – respondió él sencillamente

¿De verdad? – preguntó Cath falsamente emocionada – ¿Por qué¡Ni siquiera me conoces¿Sabes cómo me llamo? – y después Hermione cambió su tono de voz, a uno mucho más sentido – ¿por qué crees conocerme si nunca te has tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo?

Después, la chica miró fijamente a los ojos a Draco

Y ten cuidado, porque si tus amigos te ven hablando conmigo, pueden dejarte de hablar¿no es esa tu mayor preocupación? – se burló Hermione

Draco se quedó petrificado. ¡Eso no estaba en el guión! No era un diálogo de Cath y Patrick¡era un reproche de Hermione a Draco!

Primero apréndete mi nombre y luego ven a buscarme – retomó el diálogo Cath, yéndose con Dana.

La obra se siguió desarrollando, y tras muchos intentos, finalmente Patrick logró conquistar a Cath y ella accedió a ir al baile con él. Por fin llegó la parte más importante y más esperada, donde por cierto, Pansy estaba muy atenta tomando fotos, Goyle estaba roncando, seguido muy de cerca por Crabbe, y Henry y Cathy estaban tomados de la mano como momificados.

Era la escena del baile. Hermione apareció con un vestido azul cielo, peinada con los chinos perfectamente bien hechos y maquillada.

Draco estaba usando un traje negro con una camisa blanca. Miraba a Hermione de arriba a abajo sin parpadear. Se quedó callado mucho tiempo hasta que ella le hizo una mueca para que dijera algo, pues la gente empezaba a murmurar. Lo que ella no sabía es que murmuraban por lo impactantemente guapa que se veía, no por la falta de diálogo.

Estás guapísima – improvisó Draco sin saber si lo decía él o su personaje

Gracias – respondió ella, y como buena actriz, no permitió que los demás se dieran cuenta de que había sido una improvisación – ¿nos vamos ya?

Después entraron más actores y se hicieron las parejas del baile, que se abrazaron y empezaron a bailar, incluidos Hermione y Draco. El diálogo que siguió no era ni parecido al del libreto.

Me encanta estar contigo – le dijo Draco

Espero que lo digas en serio – respondió Hermione

La respuesta de la castaña hizo a Draco perder la concentración y se le olvidó el diálogo. Esta vez Hermione no hizo nada para salvar la situación y la única opción del rubio fue... besarla.

* * *

Qué tal? A que no esperaban ese beso! (bueno, solo las que vieron la peli, pero ustedes no cuentan en esta pregunta… jajaja)

Yare: amiga! Ya viste el apellido de Catherine? Adivina de dónde lo saqué? Si! De mi heroína favorita... que se llama parecido! no me había dado cuenta de eso. Extrañé tu review eh? Pero te perdono...

Bueno, gente: quise hacer la diferencia entre los personajes de la obra y los del fanfic xq es importante que sepan que cuando digo "Hermione le dijo" es porque de verdad se lo decía como ella, no como el personaje, supongo que se dieron cuenta… O tuvieron conflicto para entenderme?

Qué tal la peladez de Draco! Le dijo "ni en tus mejores sueños"! Eso si es característico de ese rubio (sexy, verdad Istel? jaja) grosero!

**Review reply**

**Laia Bourne Black**

Holaaaa! Verdad que si? A partir de aquí Draco comienza a cambiar, ya vas a ver. Por fin llegó la obra laia, q te pareció? No quise detallar mucho sino sólo lo básico importante para la trama. Qué opinas?

Muchísimas gracias

**You Could Have It So Much Better...**

Funny nick… es demasiado complicado, cómo te llamas? O cómo quieres que te diga para no fatigarme tanto? jaja

Claro que lloras con la película! Está mortal! Como que justamente no es la típica de adolescentes, hay mucho más en el fondo. Se le puede sacar muchísimo jugo a esa película.

Me da muchísimo gusto que te guste el nick y mi forma de escribir se ha ido perfeccionando con el tiempo, me alegra que lo notes.

De qué trata "El dragón negro"?

**Istel-Evans**

Jajaja, no te imaginas a Draco así? y solo es el principio! La verdad yo tampoco me lo imagino así… pero como bien dices, algo está empezando a cambiar en él. Espero que sea creíble el tiempo y la influencia para su cambio.

Aquí ya no me centré en uno, sino en ambos, q te pareció? Y la obra?

Me encanta que te encante!

Te mando un beso!

**laura-malfoy **

"Morir de miel"… jajaja ok, lo prometo!

Espero de verdad que te guste y lo sigas, entonces si eres igual de cursi que yo, te va a rayar (así decimos en México a que te va a encantar)

Qué te pareció la obra? Te confundí? Te gustó?

Un beso enorme y espero más reviews eh!

**mc**

Gracias por escribirme! De verdad que me encanta que te tomes el tiempo porque me pone muy contenta recibir reviews! Y de gente nueva!

Es un halago ser de los mejores que has leído, espero no edcepcionarte.

Te mando un beso y espero que lo sigas!

**ana**

Obvio que no lo iba a ayudar. Hermione es inteligente y ñoña (aaay paisana, tú me entiendes!) pero no es tonta… el rubio plateado se lo merecía! Teto!

Qué bueno que te guste! Qué te pareció este capi? La obra? El beso? Qué tal eh? Y no, el final no lo averigües eh? Hasta estoy preparando la segunda parte, pero cuando tenga tiempo! Además, es más trabajo porque ves que normalmente las secuelas son nefastas comparadas con la primera parte!

Pero bueno, espero más comentarios de ti, fresa ok? Un beso!


	6. ¿Enamorado?

**6**

**¿Enamorado?**

Draco sintió dentro de sí algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como si no existiera nada antes de besar a Hermione, como si al hacerlo, las cosas cambiaran. Por su parte, Hermione había experimentado un sentimiento extraño. Antes había besado una sola vez en su vida, al amor de su infancia: a Ron, antes de partir, pero los sentimientos que tenía al hacerlo eran muy distintos a los de ahora. A Ron lo había besado con tristeza, derrota y desilusión… se le iba de las manos. En cambio, a Malfoy lo besó sin pensar en nada más. Simplemente se dejó llevar. La sensación era agradable y por un momento no recordó que cientos de personas los miraban, pero cuando lo recordó dio un respingo y se separó lentamente de su compañero. Al hacerlo, lo vio sonreír y bajó la mirada, apenada.

Una hora y media después, el telón se cerró delante de Draco y Hermione que aún se miraban fijamente.

¡Querida! – gritaba una chillante y emocionada voz femenina - ¡Hermione!

La castaña desvió su mirada del rubio y se dirigió hacia su maestra de teatro mientras se abanicaba la cara con las manos. Draco la vio perderse entre el resto de los actores.

Si, profesora - dijo Hermione - ¿qué es lo que…?

Pero la joven no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues su maestra la abrazó con fuerza y emoción

¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Mejor que nunca querida! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡MARAVILLOSA!

Por algo era profesora de teatro… Meredith Makin solía exagerar un poco las cosas y lo hacía saber al resto de la humanidad.

No es para tanto – dijo Hermione apenada – con su permiso, profesora… debo ir a cambiarme y…

Si, si… adelante niña…

Aún tras alejarse un poco, Hermione seguía escuchando murmullos como "maravillosa", "tiene un don especial" y sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Malfoy – lo llamó Makin cuando terminó de extasiarse con los halagos hacia Hermione

"No puede ser" – pensó el rubio – "ahora viene conmigo… a decirme que como actor, mejor me dedique a ser mago…"

Profesora – saludó Malfoy

Es mi deber decirte que estuviste…

¿Pésimo? ¿Nunca más quiere verme por su clase? ¿"gracias por participar, nosotros te llamamos?"

La profesora sonrió divertida

Quiérete un poco, Malfoy – le susurró – no sólo lo aparentes

Este comentario le cayó como bomba al rubio… ¿ella qué sabía sobre quererse? ¿Cómo sabía que no se creía lo que decía? Y peor aún ¿tendría razón?

Estuviste muy bien, Mafoy… superaste mis expectativas… pero ¿sabes cuando?

Malfoy movió la cabeza negativamente y con incredulidad

Cuando tú mismo empezaste a tener confianza en ti. Se notó en el escenario. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, ¿sabes?

El rubio seguía mirándola esperando que le dijera algo malo

Felicidades Malfoy – le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro

Y tras hacer esto, se fue a felicitar al resto del elenco

Había sido ¿halagador? ¿agresivo? Draco no sabía que pensar, lo único que sabía era que aún sentía en los labios el nerviosismo de Hermione al besarlo. Y con esto en la cabeza, no puso atención a la felicitación que le proporcionó McGonagall con mucha suspicacia, tampoco escuchó a Dumbledore quien con su sonrisa impasible de siempre les dijo a todos los actores que lo de esa noche había sido una "excelente mirada al mundo muggle", de pronto la visualizó a lo lejos pero no pudo ir hacia ella pues apareció Snape detrás de él y sonreía ampliamente mientras sostenía a su estudiante favorito de los hombros, aunque al principio la idea de verlo haciendo una obra de teatro le había hecho la misma ilusión que a Malfoy… ninguna.

Draco recibió la felicitación de su jefe de Casa sin mucha emoción. Por primera vez en su vida, el primer sentimiento que tenía no era soberbia ni orgullo, por primera vez estaba interesado en lo que alguien más sentía. Tenía que hablar con Hermione. Ese beso le había movido todo por dentro. ¡Un simple beso! ¿Cómo era posible? Con Pansy había llegado a cosas mucho más fuertes que un beso, y en cambio, nunca había disfrutado tanto como ese beso inocente que le dio a Hermione. ¡No podía seguir así! Debía preguntarle a ella, saber si ella también había sentido algo extraño…

Makin no estaba exagerando, Granger… – murmuró cuando, por fin, todos los maestros se fueron y se quedaron solos junto con el resto del elenco

¡Malfoy! – gritó ella dando un respingo y girándose para verlo. Estaba un poco despeinada y ruborizada

En verdad eres una buena actriz… - le dijo mirando el piso

Tú también… estuviste mucho mejor de lo que creí, si te soy sincera… - agregó ella sonriendo extrañada. No era normal que Malfoy no mirara a alguien a los ojos y con desafío.

Si, bueno…– Draco no sabía como empezar y sintió como tartamudeaba – bueno… si… si gracias… pero…

¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy? – le preguntó la castaña entre divertida y asustada

No – respondió él de inmediato – bueno… si… la verdad es que… bueno Hermione… quisiera saber si – y enseguida respiró profundo para empezar a formular una pregunta – ¿Sentiste algo cuando…?

Pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió

¡Hermione! – gritó Parvati con agitación – ¡estuviste increíble! ¡hasta pude aguantar las escenas románticas con la babosa rubia por lo bien que actuaste!

Este comentario descontroló al rubio quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás al ver llegar a las amigas de Hermione. Tras Ginny entraron Lavender, Luna y Parvati.

El personaje te quedaba hecho a la medida, Her – terció Ginny divertida – Catherine es igual que tú: mandona, enojona, caprichosa…

Si – dijo Hermione fingiendo enfado – muchas gracias, Gin… ahora sé perfectamente tu opinión sobre mi…

¿Qué? ¿No la sabías?

Y ambas sonrieron.

¡Estuvo increíble! – gritó Lavender emocionada – tienes que contarme cómo ensayaron Malfoy y tú ese beso… ¡se veía tan real!

Hermione comenzó a enrojecer de nuevo

¿Vamos a cenar? – propuso sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas, pues veía en segundo plano a Malfoy quien se había quedado quieto el escuchar el tema que él también quería tratar.

Muero de hambre – comentó Luna sobándose el estómago – pensé que nadie lo diría

Todas aprobaron la idea y salieron delante de Hermione, quien antes de salir se despidió de Draco levantándole los pulgares y con una amplia sonrisa.

Pronto, las amigas habían abandonado el auditorio, dejando al joven Malfoy de pie en medio del escenario que ahora tenía el telón cerrado. El rubio suspiró… y de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿por qué se sentía tan idiota frente a ella? ¿acaso se estaba… enamorando?

Felicidades Draco – dijo secamente una voz que el aludido reconoció enseguida

¡¿Papá! – el joven dio un respingo y se puso más pálido de lo normal. De pronto se imaginó qué diría su padre si lo hubiera escuchado pensando lo que pensaba sobre Hermione – ¿Qué… haces aquí?

¿Ese es el modo de saludar a tu padre? – respondió Lucius lacónicamente – hasta donde sé, no necesito un motivo para venir a ver a mi hijo…

Papá, lo siento pero tengo que ir a cambiarme… no puedo salir así…

Muy buena actuación, Draco – lo interrumpió su padre – especialmente la escena del beso… pareció muy real – Lucius Malfoy notó enseguida que ese beso no había sido una actuación. Después lo amenazó – Espero que ni siquiera te pase por la cabeza hacerlo de verdad.

En joven Malfoy hizo una mueca de repulsión ante lo que su padre decía pero se mordió el labio para no contestarle.

¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó con una fingida inocencia – No pensarás que ella es digna de ti, ¿o sí?

Y antes estas palabras... sucedió lo inevitable. Fue como si le hubieran dado a beber _veritaserum_… Draco dijo todo lo que llevaba pensando y contra lo que venía peleando hacía dos meses.

¿QUÉ TENEMOS DE DIFERENTE? – gritó Draco – ¿es un animal, ¿una bestia? ¿un elfo? ¿o...?

¡ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA! – lo interrumpió Lucius Malfoy, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

¿Quién define la pureza de la sangre, papá? – preguntó Draco provocador y soltándose de las manos de su padre. Le daba asco – porque quien sabe... tal vez esa chica completa y no sólo la sangre sea más pura que tú y todos los Malfoy juntos…

Fue más de lo que Lucius pudo tolerar y le dio una bofetada. Draco lo miró desafiante, ni siquiera le dolió el golpe, le dolía más lo ciego que estaba su papá.

¿Ahora me pegas? – le recriminó – ¿crees que así voy a negar lo que acabo de decir?

Draco… – le dijo su padre masajeándose las sienes – Tienes que ser razonable… pensar otra vez…

¿Otra vez? – dijo con enfado e ironía – Creo que _apenas estoy comenzando_ a pensar, papá…

No te atrevas a desafiarme, Draco – le advirtió Lucius, levantando el índice – Si sales con una sangre sucia, te olvidas de que eres un Malfoy, ¡¿me entendiste! Te olvidas de que soy tu padre…

Parecía que todo estaba perdido. Draco bajó la cabeza como si, finalmente estuviera derrotado, pero justo cuando su papá daba la vuelta para irse triunfante, murmuró:

Entonces... – Draco levantó la voz y con un tono orgulloso, preguntó – ¿como debo llamarlo a partir de ahora, _señor_?

La cara de Lucius Malfoy el color. No podía entender lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaba renunciando a ser un Malfoy para irse con... esa?

Te vas a arrepentir, Draco – le dijo con la voz cortada por la rabia

La verdad no lo creo – respondió el rubio dándole la espalda – pero al final veremos quien es el que se arrepiente, señor…

Y empezó a caminar hacia su camerino… Lucius Malfoy lo vio alejarse, respiró profundo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

La cabeza de Draco era un tornado que iba a mil por hora. No dejaba de pensar en Hermione y en cómo se había sentido en la obra, cuánto la había extrañado en los ensayos, cuánto la admiraba en secreto y no se había dado cuenta… hasta que finalmente lo admitió: Hermione le hacía falta y debía decírselo.

Además, ahora que su padre lo había desconocido como un Malfoy, tenía toda la libertad de que le gustase una sangre sucia, media sangre, sangre limpia ¡o sin sangre! Era libre de decidir con quien quería estar. Por primera vez en su vida no sentía que debía obedecer a su padre, no se sentía con un pesado yunque en la espalda que debía cargar por toda su vida… sonrió satisfecho y así salió de su habitación.

Con este alivio y el nerviosismo de confesar su cariño por Hermione, el domingo por la mañana, el rubio entró al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno. Venía muy nervioso con la idea de encontrarse con aquélla que tanto había fastidiado en el pasado y con quien había sido tan grosero… ¿quién diría que ahora era ella quien ocupaba sus pensamientos?

Draco pasó por la mesa de Slytherin sin notar a sus amigas. Pansy le sonrió coquetamente y él no se dio cuenta, aunque pudo percibir algunas palabras provenientes de la boca de Cathy:

_No quiere sentarse con nosotras... ¡Pansy!... ¡Deja de mirarlo como boba!_

Pero él no estaba interesado en ellas... buscaba a alguien más... y la encontró sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con un libro en las manos y tomando una extraña poción verde.

Hola Hermione – la saludó sentándose junto a ella

Hola – respondió sin despegar la vista de su libro para después dar un último sorbo a su brebaje.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Como respuesta, Hermione levantó el libro, tapándose la cara.

Hermione – dijo Draco bajando el libro y mirándola. Ella no le devolvió la mirada – siento mucho la estupidez que dije frente a mis amigos. La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar…

La castaña suspiró, puso un separador en su libro y se volvió hacia Malfoy. El corazón del rubio empezó a palpitar con fuerza…

Está bien – respondió ella cortante y aún sin mirarlo – que tengas un buen día, Malfoy…

Y al terminar de decir esto, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Draco no iba a dejar que se fuera una vez más, esta vez lo escucharía. Se puso de pie y corrió tras ella, alcanzándola en la escalera móvil.

Hermione – empezó desesperado. Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca sin que él se diera cuenta – …extraño estar contigo

Contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, su confesión pareció no importarle a la castaña.

No te creo – dijo mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras

¡PERO ES VERDAD! – gritó él desesperado al verla alejarse

No grites – dijo Hermione fingiendo preocupación – tus amigos te pueden escuchar

No me importa lo que piensen los demás – Draco corrió y permaneció a una distancia de un escalón debajo de ella.

En ese momento las escaleras se empezaron a mover y Hermione hubiese caído, si Draco no la hubiera detenido por la túnica.

Después de estar bien parada en la escalera aún en movimiento, Hermione le quitó las manos de su túnica y lo miró por primera vez en toda la conversación

Sigo sin creerlo, ¿sabes? – le preguntó dolida y enojada – a gente como tú, lo que los demás piensen es lo que más les importa.

Después intentó seguir subiendo las escaleras, pero él la detuvo

¡Hermione! – le dijo desesperado

Finalmente, logró irritarla a ella también. Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró desafiante

¿QUÉ QUIERES? – su boca temblaba – Malfoy… ya te lo dije… - y le repitió las mismas palabras que el día en que se negó a ayudarlo a ensayar – que creí que había visto algo bueno en ti, creí que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, pero… - lo siguiente lo dijo con un rencor poco característico en ella – TÚ no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser un buen amigo…

¡PERO NO QUIERO SER SOLAMENTE TU AMIGO! – la interrumpió alterado

Hermione lo miró fijamente. La verdad era que no esperaba un comentario de ese tipo. Después de unos segundos, cuando la escalera volvió a quedar estática, ella aseguró

¡Vamos, Malfoy! – le dijo irónica – ¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres!

Y ahora si, caminó hacia las siguientes escaleras. Draco permaneció en su lugar y volvió a hablarle

Tú tampoco lo sabes, Hermione – le dijo más tranquilo

La chica se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo. Frunció el ceño ampliamente, ¿qué sabía él lo que ella quería? La castaña esperó a que él continuara

¡Quieres estar conmigo, pero te da miedo!... – le aseguró el rubio – ¡Te da miedo que alguien te quiera!

Hermione quitó el ceño fruncido, abrió un poco la boca y le preguntó

¿Y por qué, según tú, me da miedo?

Draco la miró de un modo en el que nunca la había mirado. Una mezcla entre ternura y seducción.

Porque tú también quieres estar conmigo – aseguró él mientras las escaleras cambiaban de lugar una vez más. A pesar de esto, los dos mantuvieron un contacto visual.

Hermione no respondió nada, cerró la boca y lo miró confundida por un largo tiempo. No quiso decir nada porque sabía que entre todo lo que había dicho, había al menos una cosa cierta: ella también lo quería.

Hermione se fue hecha un mar de confusión. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Por eso le huía tanto? ¿Porque quería estar con él? ¡No era posible!... aunque la verdad era que ella también había extrañado las charlas que tenían cuando ensayaban, pues Draco la había dejado entrar en un mundo nuevo. Un modo de pensar del rubio que no conocía. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido con él, la verdad es que era un buen actor. Pero ¿era sólo eso? Hermione sabía que no. Toda la actuación en la obra había mezclado cosas de la vida de ambos, ella se había enamorado de Patrick en la obra pero no estaba segura de haberse enamorado de Draco, aunque lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en las improvisaciones del rubio… y en ese beso que también había improvisado de un modo tan maravilloso.

Hermione había besado antes a Viktor y a Ron, cuando fue su novio por un corto tiempo pero no había sentido algo como lo que sintió con Draco. Tal vez… se estaba enamorando de él.

¡Pero no podía! ¡No podía enamorarse! Le costaría mucho trabajo empezar una relación en la situación en que se encontraba… le dolería mucho tener que terminar algo que la hiciera feliz… además, seguramente también él sería infeliz viéndola así… pero... si no arriesgaba un poco, tal vez nunca conocería el verdadero amor. Y el tiempo era un factor importante en la vida de la castaña. Nunca había sido tan importante como ahora…

Pansy piensa que el beso de la obra fue real – le dijo Crabbe a Draco la noche de ese mismo día

¿Ah si? – preguntó Draco sin interés – qué raro que la paranoica esté viendo cosas que no son

¿Seguro que no es verdad?

Draco se quedó callado. Tristemente no era verdad. Tal vez para él había sido algo muy importante, pero para Hermione no parecía tener trascendencia.

No se te vaya a ocurrir cambiarnos por esa, Malfoy – le advirtió Goyle

¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Malfoy fastidiándose

Es una petición – completó Crabbe

Malfoy los miró alternativamente y negó con la cabeza. No podían ser tan inmaduros. Pero al final tenían razón… los había descuidado mucho por ir detrás de la castaña que no le hacía caso.

Después de unos minutos, cerró las cortinas de su cama y se quedó dormido.


	7. La broma

**7**

**La broma**

El martes por la noche, Draco esperó afuera del retrato de la señora gorda a que Hermione subiera de cenar. Sostenía una caja rectangular en las sudadas manos. Una batalla se libraba en su mente, su alter ego discutía con él… estaba muy nervioso…

_- ¿Nervioso yo¿Por qué estar nervioso?_

_-¿Cómo no estarlo, imbécil, si la vas a ver?_

_- ¿Y si no le gusta tu regalo¿Y si ni siquiera lo recibe?_

Draco movió negativamente la cabeza.

_- Después de 7 años y no te das cuenta, pedazo de animal! – _decía su alter ego, tranquilizándolo de una manera poco agradable_ – Hermione no es como tú. No es una mala persona y no te haría una grosería a pesar de que tú te has comportado como un patán con ella…_

Entonces, el rubio respiró tranquilo

_- Tienes razón… no lo había visto de esa mane…_

Pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase… ahora la batalla mental se volvía también física… la vio acercarse hacia donde él estaba… y el estómago se le subió hasta la garganta… ¡estaba tan guapa! Con esa actitud que nunca perdía… la verdad es que a pesar de llamarla "sangre…", bueno, como sea que antes la llamaba, siempre le había parecido que tenía una gracia especial, un modo distinto de ser, y aunque nunca quiso aceptarlo, de algún modo le atraía... tal vez le atraía la idea de que ella no moría por él, como todas las chicas de su casa… ¡como Pansy!

De nuevo se concentró en la castaña: justo en ese momento terminaba de subir con paso lento el último escalón que la dejaba en el descanso hacia su sala común. Venía perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez no quería que se le escaparan, pues se apretaba la cabeza con fuerza… pero no… Hermione tenía un aspecto distinto… a simple vista parecía deprimida, pero Draco la miró fijamente y encontró unas manchas negras debajo de los ojos, signo de que últimamente no había dormido bien, y además estaba pálida… y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, no podía evitarlo al ver su gesto de dolor al apretarse las sienes.

- Hola – la saludó efusivamente, aunque sin ocultar su preocupación

- ¡Tú? – preguntó ella como respuesta

- Te traje un regalo – y le extendió la caja rectangular envuelta

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, sin mirar el regalo. Draco le sonrió y le acercó aún más la caja.

- Pues... gracias – dijo ella sorprendida, sin soltarse la cabeza

- ¿Te… – el rubio dudó – sientes bien?

La castaña dio un respingo

- Perfectamente – respondió más avergonzada que convencida

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él levantando una ceja

- ¡Claro! – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se soltaba la cabeza y recibía el regalo

- Me alegro – dijo él con sinceridad – Bueno... espero verte mañana

- Está bien. Hasta mañana

Cuando entró a su cuarto, Hermione desenvolvió el regalo y sonrió al encontrar un libro titulado: _Los elfos: mitos y realidades_ junto con una nota que decía "espero que sirva para tu asociación. En cuanto lo vi, pensé en ti"

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Había recordado que su tema favorito en el mundo eran los elfos y ¡había recordado a la P.E.D.D.O! Definitivamente este chico le estaba rompiendo el esquema… Hermione empezó a creer que no era tan malo como decía…entró a la sala común, donde saludó a Ginny que la miró suspicaz e interrogante

- Malfoy – respondió Hermione a la pregunta no formulada de Ginny pero que sabía que iba a hacer en cualquier momento

- ¿Malfoy te regaló... algo? – preguntó la pelirroja mucho más curiosa que antes - ¿Qué es¿Se lo vas a devolver, no?

- mmm… en orden, las respuestas: si, no sé y por supuesto que no… voy a dormir, Ginny – respondió Hermione cansada – no me siento bien

- Buenas noches, Her – la pecosa bufó resignada

Antes de que la castaña pudiera sentarse en su cama, Ginny se apareció en el marco de la puerta, pálida como fantasma y le preguntó dulcemente y con preocupación

- ¿Es grave¿Necesitas algo¿Le hablo a Dumbledore?

- No Gin – respondió ella abriendo las cobijas de su cama – no es para tanto. Si necesito algo, te llamo ¿vale?

- Vale… pero de verdad me avisas ¿si?

- Buenas noches, Gin – dijo ella tapándose y temblando ligeramente

- Buenas noches, Hermione – respondió y con un movimiento de la varita apagó la luz del cuarto. La luz de luna entraba por la ventana, llenando el cuarto.

Hermione estaba realmente enternecida. Ginny ese estaba comportando de un modo demasiado maternal, pero lo que menos quería era preocuparla… no quería preocupar a nadie…

* * *

El miércoles en la mañana, Pansy y Cathy revisaban las fotos que habían tomado en la obra protagonizada por Malfoy y Granger. 

- Se veía muy guapa – dijo Cathy con envidia

- ¡Pero no lo es! – respondió Pansy ofendida… - es una completa nerd -el tono de su amiga no había sido lo suficientemente ofensivo para referirse a esa bruja asquerosa que había besado a su Draco…

- Pues, será lo que quieras, Pansy, pero eso no quita que la chica esté muy b...

- ¡Espera! – la interrumpió la morena – ¡Tengo una idea genial!

Entonces comenzaron a hacer un montaje donde la piel morena de Hermione estaba completamente negra y su cara se veía muy deforme. Todo tenía una razón de ser... y Hermione iba a saber muy pronto cuál era.

* * *

- ¡Tengo hambre! – gritó la castaña mientras atacaba la puerta del baño donde Ginny seguía arreglándose 

- ¡Dos minutos más! – respondió ella del mismo modo - ¡eres una impaciente!

- ¡Todos los jueves haces lo mismo! – respondió ella desesperada - ¿tienes algún tipo de mala costumbre¿O solo te estás depilando? – luego hizo una mueca de desagrado y sin dejar espacio a una respuesta agregó - ¿sabes qué? No quiero saberlo… mejor me adelanto, porque con esta hambre, puedo empezar a comerme las patas de la cama…

- Bien… adelántate y déjame sola… - dramatizó Ginny abriendo la puerta – yo me las arreglaré sola

Hermione rió y la jaló del brazo

- Si, si… ¿sabes? Tú deberías estar en teatro conmigo… eres una buena actriz…

La pelirroja rió, y se paró frente a un espejo para acomodarse el peinado. Pero Hermione volvió a jalarle el brazo

- ¡Eres demasiado vanidosa¡Se te va a caer el pelo!

- Claro que no, además si se me cae, para qué crees que existe el tónico de piel de…de pronto se paró en seco, casi al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda – ¡ay nooo!

- ¿Ahora qué! – preguntó la castaña desesperada con las manos en la cintura – ¿olvidaste tu espejo?

- Casi – dijo la joven Weasley corriendo arriba de nuevo – adelántate, en dos minutos estoy contigo

Pero Hermione ya estaba en las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor. El hambre era más fuerte que la paciencia.

_¡No es normal cuánto se tarda! –_ venía pensando la castaña _– ¡Debe ser una costumbre de familia! Ron tarda años en bañarse, los gemelos también en peinarse… ¡la vanidad les viene en los genes!_

Y al terminar, sonrió. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia su mesa, cuando una voz empalagosa y falsa la llamó

- ¡Hermione! – era Pansy

La castaña la miró entre desconfiada y asombrada. Nunca la había saludado antes y si lo hacía ahora, no era para nada bueno.

- No te asustes – le dijo la morena – Solo quiero decirte que no estoy celosa

- Perdón, pero no sé de qué hablas – respondió la chica intentando avanzar y desaparecer de tan desagradable compañía

- ¿Segura que no sabes? – preguntó Pansy con enfado, que pronto disimuló con una nueva voz falsa – yo te diré de que hablo, querida: de mi noviazgo con Draco…

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió mucho la boca, pero la morena no la dejó preguntar nada porque terminó:

- Si, Granger… no te guardo rencor por salir con él… lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo, así que...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida – te felicito, pero no me importa… y no veo en qué sentido pueda afectarme a mí

Y la castaña avanzó unos pasos, seguida de Pansy, que la acompañó unos pasos.

- Granger… te invito a sentarte en mi mesa – le dijo sonriendo – Podemos platicar un rato, si quieres

Hermione dudó por un momento. No era su intención platicar con esa bruja, pero si platicaba una vez, seguramente la dejaría en paz en adelante…

- Está bien – dijo finalmente

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó la morena entusiasmada

Al acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy le hizo una seña a Cathy y a Henry, una seña que al parecer era la clave para que un vociferador se dirigiera disparado hacia Hermione, quien solamente lo miró y al saber lo que pasaría si no lo abría, comenzó a desatarlo con un temblor en las manos…

De pronto, se abrió en tamaño gigante una foto de la obra de ella con Draco en la escena del baile. Se acomodó en el centro del gran comedor que de pronto se había quedado mudo, todos podían apreciarla: su cara y sus manos estaban completamente negras y las de su pareja de baile eran blancas como la nieve. La clara voz de Pansy resonó con crueldad:

_**"La pareja más dispareja" **_

_**La pareja principal de la obra, conformada por el apuesto Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger puede ser perfectamente llamada: la pareja más dispareja del año. No es creíble que un chico con la elegancia, el porte y ellinaje puroque tiene Draco, pudiera; como él mismo dijo, ni en los mejores sueños de la sangre sucia, salir con ella…**_

Fue como si su cerebro dejara de mandarle señales de vida. Se desconectó de lo que el vociferador decía. Simplemente veía las caras de muchos slytherins burlándose de ella. Pansy y Cathy las primeras… sin saber por qué, su mirada se quedó fija en ellas dos.

Si hubiera escuchado algo, Hermione hubiera sabido que por los siguientes 2 minutos se hablaba de ella y de Draco Malfoy… diciendo estupideces de ambos… la mayor parte de las ofensas se las llevaba ella. A él le tocaban adjetivos como "ciego", "embrujado", "terriblemente vulnerable" o "decepcionado del amor" pero las palmas se las llevaba ella al ser llamada "sangre sucia", "trepadora" "ventajosa" y "loca"

De pronto se reconectó, fijó su vista en la foto y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¡Se sentía tan humillada! Lo único que pudo pensar hacer fue salir corriendo… en los oídos de la castaña retumbaban las risas de todos mientras se alejaba corriendo… pero antes de que pudiera salir de comedor, Draco se topó de frente con ella, la detuvo en la puerta y la abrazo. Ambos estaban temblando: ella de vergüenza y él de coraje.

- Espérame aquí¿si? – le susurró al oído

- ¡No, Draco! – dijo ella sollozando e intentando desesperada e inútilmente detenerlo por la túnica – no hagas nada… ¡por favor!

- Her… esto lo hago por mi, no por ti¿vale? Por favor no te vayas… no tú sola… espérame dos segundos

Hermione asintió pero aún miraba al suelo. Sospechaba lo que iba a seguir, aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Draco camino a zancadas hacia la mesa de Slytherin y en el camino, pasó en medio de la "foto" que por la rapidez, comenzó a borrarse, pues la magia empezaba a perderse y la imagen iba cayendo.

Al llegar a la mesa, dirigió su mirada hacia Henry, quien se había puesto de pie y aplaudía. Entonces levantó el pulgar al rubio mientras reía tontamente.

- ¡Bienvenido, "decepcionado del amor" – aplaudía con comicidad – Cuando me contaron la idea, enseguida las apoyé…. ¿o no es genial?

Draco fingió una sonrisa, y con mucho coraje, lo empujó. Henry se enfadó y lo empujó de regreso

- Henry¡detente! – le dijo asustada Cathy

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! – le gritó enfadado. Lo acababan de humillar enfrente de medio Hogwarts y no iba a permitir que una niña lo salvara.

Cuando de nuevo estuvo frente a frente con Malfoy, Henry se encontró con el puño de Draco en su cara, quien le pegó tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse. Todos los presentes hicieron expresiones de dolor o de asombro. Pansy, que antes se reía, estaba ahora sin habla.

- ¡Estúpido! – gritó Draco con rudeza apuntando a la imagen ya casi desaparecida - ¿eso te parece una idea genial?

Henry tomó fuerzas y lo atacó también. Para ese momento, muchos de los slytherins gritaban "¡pelea!", emocionados por el show que estaban viendo.

Aunque el público no obtuvo mucho espectáculo, pues Henry no era el mejor contrincante y fue fácilmente derrotado. Siempre en los duelos y peleas "amistosas", él siempre había perdido. Draco estaba tan furioso que lo hubiera lastimado gravemente, pero miró de reojo a la castaña que lloraba asustada y le pedía que parara y así lo hizo. Miró con desprecio a Henry y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Entonces, Henry aceptó el abrazó de Cathy para ponerse de pie.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme otra vez, imbécil! – le gritó limpiándose el labio

- Mejor para mí – respondió más tranquilo Draco, mientras le daba la espalda y mirabaa Hermione

- Hablo en serio, Draco Malfoy… olvídate de que fuimos amigos

- ¡PERFECTO! – le gritó enojado volteando a verlo – ¡con gusto lo haré!

Unos segundos después, Draco llegó con Hermione y la abrazó de nuevo con ternura, ahora ninguno de los dos temblaba

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó apartándole el pelo de la cara

Hermione asintió aún pálida.

- Vámonos de aquí – le dijo Draco llevándola de la mano hacia fuera.

Y salieron dejando a Henry diciendo cosas que ninguno de los dos quiso escuchar

* * *

Una vez afuera, tras caminar unos pasos, los dos se detuvieron y se miraron. Malfoy se asustó un poco al ver a Hermione tan pálida. 

- Vamos – le dijo extendiéndole la mano – te acompaño a tu sala común

- Gracias – respondió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano

Y comenzaron a caminar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo pude ser así? - _se preguntaba al rubio sin soltar la mano de Hermione_- ¿así de imbécil como Henry¿Como es posible que no me diera cuenta lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser alguien¿Por qué se meten con ella¡Ella no le hace daño a nadie¿Cuántas otras estupideces habré hecho sin darme cuenta¿Y ella¿Cómo se sentirá ahora?..._

Por su parte, la castaña permanecía con la mirada perdida, sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que una mano fuerte la sostenía en ese momento,cuando se sentía tan débil y humillada

_¿Por qúé hicieron eso? _- se preguntaba dolida - _¿Cuándo dejaran de medir a la gente según su sangre? y... ¿por qué Malfoy me defendió¡Le pegó a su mejor amigo! Sin ni siquiera pensarlo... seguro mañana hacen las paces... ¿o será un juego? para ver si caigo en las redes del conquistador?_

Entonces la castaña se paró en seco y lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando leer sus intenciones. Permaneció asípor unos segundos,pero no pudo encontrar mas que un sincero arrepentimiento y verguenza porla reciente "broma". Sus dudas se disiparon. Ya le había demostrado que poco a poco estaba cambiando y este no era un hecho aislado.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al segundo piso y se encontraron fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – le preguntó Malfoy tomándole las dos manos

- Si – dijo ella tranquila y sonriendo – gracias por todo…

- Hermione, lo siento mucho – le dijo acariciándole las manos – Son unos estúpidos… no te sientas mal¿si?

Ella, un poco más tranquila, lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

- En todo caso… -continuó él bajando la mirada – la pareja que hacemos tú y yo es dispareja porque yo soy un estúpido como todos los que acaban de burlarse de ti… y tú eres… increíble… y no te mereces esto…

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- No es verdad, Draco – le dijo levantándole la cara con torpeza para que la mirara – tú no eres como ellos… eso creías… - luego bajó la mirada por unos segundos - y la verdad yo también lo creía, pero... - lo miró de nuevo y sonrió - no es verdad.

Entonces los dos se miraron por un largo rato hasta que Hermione empezó a tomar un color rojo intenso de nuevo, tras la mirada penetrante del rubio. La castaña le sonrió, se soltó de las manos de Draco y se acercó a la puerta

- Espera... – la detuvo el chico nervioso – quería pedirte algo

-Dime – respondió ella sonriente

- Este fin de semana tenemos una salida a Hogsmeade – empezó con la voz queda, pero después preguntó firmemente – ¿crees que quieras ir conmigo?

Hermione lo miró dudosa...

* * *

Hola! 

Pues bueno señoritas, esperaba tener más reviews pero no se me hace justo para ustedes q están esperando un nuevo capítulo porque les está gustando mucho y además no son capitulos largos, entonces... en atención a ustedes, seguí!

Qué les parece? ahora veamos q dijo Hermione...! es uno de mis capitulos favoritos? q tal la "bromita"? son unos malditos no? bueno, espero sus opiniones!

**Review reply:**

**Yare **

Amiga! Sabes que me encantantus reviews porque son laaaaargos y padrísimos! OYE maldita! ya llegamos a los 355 y tú AUN NO ACTUALIZAS! ya te estás tardando no? jajaja 

Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! Pero no grites, que asustas a la gente… jajajaja, como yo con los tuyos! Me hablan y no contesto xq me interrumpen! Más en estos momentos tan importantes para la historia de Sirius y Katrina! Bueno, estoy esperando eh?

Qué tal? Rebelde a Lucius! A que nunca lo hubieramos imaginado! Y efectivamente, Rowling no tenía los mismos planes… L

Para mi también es Ron la pareja ideal pero no te preocupes… es todo lo q puedo decir… jaja, "no te preocupes"

Tiene mucho q no te veo en msn! Cómo estás? Cómo está tu madre?

TQM!

**Faby reeves **

Jajaja, qué bueno que te guste tanto! No la voy a cambiar, no te preocupes… ya hubo comentarios sobre mi cursilada y que estaba nefasto y blablabla, pero me vale! Así me gustan las historias y así las voy a seguir haciendo! Verdad que la peli es lo mejor? Igual conmigo… está entre mis favoritas!

Espero que te siga gustando!

Un beso enorme

**Istel **

Muchísimas gracias x el review! Me encanta que te esté gustando! Prometo que es una muy buena historia, sólo que tienes q estar acostumbrada a lo cursi… ok? Porque es muuuuuuy cursi… conste que te advertí! No acepto reclamos eh?

Te recomiendo que si no has visto la película, no la veas. Mejor termina primero el fic… es más importante… jajajaja no! Pero si te mata un poco la historia… no acaba igual pero te da mucha idea.

Espero tus demás reviews ok?

Mil besos de vainilla para ti tmb!

**JeSsY WeAsLeY **

No conozco nadie que no le haya gustado esta historia! Es que es maravillosa no? Espero estar a la altura en la adaptación…

Y bueno! Se juntaron dos favoritos tuyos: peli y pareja! O sea, padrísimo! Y no te preocupes por no leerla antes, lo importante es que ya la estás leyendo! Y espero que sigas mandando reviews ok?

Un beso enorme!


	8. La cita

**8**

**La cita**

El frío le calaba los huesos. Ni siquiera sus guantes verde-plateados lo aislaban del clima tan cruel. Y ahí estaba… fuera del portón de entrada del castillo.

Filch lo miraba con recelo, suponiendo que en cualquier momento realizaría alguna de sus acostumbradas "bromas" a sus compañeros. El conserje seguía pensando que él había organizado la humillación que sufrió Hermione solo cuatro días atrás. Pero a Draco no le importaba… por primera vez no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Ahora la estaba esperando a ella. Y mientras se acomodaba la bufanda intentando no recibir de golpe el aire helado entrar a sus pulmones, reflexionaba en lo rápido que su vida había cambiado… era como si diera un giro de 180 grados en dos segundos. Ni siquiera lo había sentido, simplemente se dio cuenta que después de seis meses de convivir de cerca con Hermione… ya no era el mismo.

Antes era un maldito que lo único que anhelaba era llegar a ser un mortífago como su papi… - Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro – ahora, en cambio, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una sangre… de pronto se paró el mismo y se prometió no volver a referirse a nadie con ese término.

Ella lo hacia sentir bien, sentir que no debía posar para nadie, sin tener que cumplir expectativas estúpidas de nadie… podía ser él mismo.

**Flashback**

Está bien, Malfoy – le decía una voz mientras le tocaba el hombro

¿Qué? – preguntó él desconcertado

Es normal que tengas miedo – le dijo Hermione echando una mirada detrás del telón tras el fin del primer acto de la obra

¿Miedo? – preguntó él con un temblor en la voz - ¿Quién te dijo que tenía miedo? – terminó con altivez

Tu mirada lo dice claramente, Draco Malfoy… - respondió la castaña sonriendo – no tienes por qué sentirte menos, es normal

¿Desde cuando eres analista, Granger? – preguntó él un poco agresivo

Conozco a la gente Malfoy y después de cinco meses, creo que sé distinguir tus gestos…

Tú no me conoces – dijo él intentando ser desafiante, pero sólo consiguió que si voz sonara mucho más agobiada que antes

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella poniendo su mano en el pecho de él… latía a mil por hora y si era posible, al sentir el contacto de ella, aún más rápido. Hermione sonrió – todo va a salir bien, Malfoy… confía en ti

Yo confío en mí – respondió él altivo como siempre. Seguía desconcertado… ¿por qué se había sentido tan nervioso cuando ella lo tocó¿y por qué se las daba de conocerlo tan bien? Y lo que era peor… ¿por qué le conocía tan bien?

Si – dijo ella cortante – eso es lo que opinas… pero ojalá empieces a creerte lo que dices

Fue ese comentario el que lo mató. Ella sabía… sabía que era más el teatro que armaba que lo que realmente confiaba en él mismo.

Antes de que Hermione saliera a escena, él llamó su atención y desde el otro extremo del escenario movió los labios excesivamente y le dijo "gracias", a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

**Fin flashback**

Si, eran cosas como esa las que le hacían sentirse tranquilo en compañía de aquélla enigmática joven que antes había pasado desapercibida para él. ¡Quién diría! Ahora le tendría que agradecer a san Potter y al idiota de Weasley haberse ido pues de lo contrario, nunca hubiera entablado una relación con Hermione.

Gracias a ella había descubierto una parte de él que no conocía…

La verdad era cierto que desde hace mucho ya no se divertía insultando a los demás ni humillando a nadie, en otras circunstancias la broma que le hicieron a Hermione le hubiera parecido ingeniosísima, es más… él mismo la hubiera planeado! Pero ahora le daba asco reírse a costa de otros… había ido a visitar a Turner al hospital, cosa que nunca antes hubiera hecho, se divertía dando clases al pequeño Daniel, su pupilo; eran muchas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían creerse… ¿bueno? De nuevo se detuvo en seco… pensar en ser "bueno" era demasiado, era como los cursis cuentos muggles con personajes llenos de "bondad"… ¡no!

Una cosa era que no fuera un desgraciado y otra muy distinta era que fuera bueno… lo que sí era verdad, era que desde que estaba con Hermione, era más feliz.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando divisó la figura de la protagonista de su reflexión. Se veía preciosa con un vestido rosa pálido a las rodillas y con tirantes gruesos, unas zapatillas y una coleta atada con un listón del tono del vestido. Su sonrisa le iluminaba la cara.

Siento haberme tardado tanto – se disculpó dándole un beso en la mejilla

No te preocupes – le dijo él respondiendo a su beso – ha valido la pena la espera

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó un poco cuando Draco entrelazó su mano con la de él, pero no impidió que lo hiciera. Así, los dos caminaron juntos hacia donde una fila enorme de estudiantes a partir de tercero esperaba subir al tren.

Lo siento, señor Goyle – decía McGonagall levantando una mano frente al slytherin, evitando así que hablara – sin permiso no hay Hogsmeade… ¿quién sigue?

Goyle salió furioso de regreso al castillo, dejando paso a Henry que iba delante de Cathy, como siempre.

Señor Hanes, señorita Kline – dijo McGonagall sin mirarlos a ellos sino a sus permisos - ¿seguro que esta vez no son permisos falsos? – preguntó con cierta ironía – recuerden que el expreso está hechizado y no creo que quieran perder el tiempo de estancia en Hogsmeade encerrados en el tren como la vez pasada¿o si?

No – respondió Henry altivo - ¿podemos subir ya?

McGonagall hizo un gesto con la mano que les indicaba que pasaran. Henry jaló del brazo a su novia y entraron. Tras ellos fueron Crabbe, Pansy y dos alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Señor Malfoy – dijo sorprendida McGonagall al verlo de la mano de Hermione – creí que estaría con sus amigos

Y lo estoy – respondió apretando la mano de Hermione que sentía subir el color a sus mejillas – gracias profesora

La jefa de Gryffindor se quedó sorprendida frente a la imagen de esos dos como pareja y ante la respuesta de Malfoy. Draco cedió el paso a Hermione, quien agradeció a su profesora y subió, seguida por el rubio, al tren que los llevaría a Hogsmeade

Al pisar el expreso, se encontraron con las miradas atónitas de muchos alumnos. Hermione escuchó claramente a unas chicas de Hufflepuf decir en voz baja:

¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos? - preguntó una chica

No lo sé – respondía otra – pero es demasiado extraño

Sinceramente no creo que sean la pareja más dispareja – terció una pelirroja sonriéndoles – Granger es muy guapa…

Y ahí perdió el hilo de la conversación. Hermione sonrió. Ahora era el tema de conversación de las chicas de la escuela. Miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de que también sonreía.

Yo creo lo mismo que la pelirroja – le susurró

No juegues, Draco – le dijo ella sonrojada

¡No es un juego! – agregó el riendo – es más real que un patronus…

¡Pero un patronus no es real! – se quejó la castaña

Lo sé – dijo él divertido – pero sé que sabes que es verdad… eres muy guapa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

¿Te parece si vamos al vagón 3? – preguntó ella

A donde quieras

Pero al abrir la puerta de ese compartimento, se encontraron con los "ex-amigos" de Draco. Fue todo cuestión de segundos. Al abrir, risas estridentes y burlonas provenían de allí, pero en seguida de silenciaron al notar la presencia de la pareja.

Hermione sintió clavada la mirada de Pansy, como si quisiera matarla. Desvió su vista de la slytherin y se dispuso a salir, pero antes miró a Draco sosteniendo una guerra de miradas con Henry. Era como uno de esos juegos donde ninguno debe parpadear para ganar, pero esto no era un juego. Había odio en sus miradas, y la ternura de Draco había desaparecido por completo. Ahora casi no lo reconocía, le daba miedo.

Hermione lo jaló de la túnica hacia fuera y se sentaron dos compartimentos a la derecha del de los chicos.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella un poco temerosa

Estoy perfectamente – respondió él con poca convicción, pero después agregó con ternura – lo importante es que estoy contigo…

Al llegar al pueblo, estuvieron caminando y viendo los aparadores con miles de cosas deliciosas para comer, pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, así que siguieron su camino encontrándose con muchas cosas. Al pararse frente a la librería, vieron libros que a Hermione le emocionaban, pero a Draco le habían pasado desapercibidos los 7 años que había visitado esa tienda. Aunque se divertía viendo a Hermione tan contenta pasando de un estante a otro

Si que eres rara – bromeó

¿Cuántos libros has leído en tu vida? – preguntó

¡Me insultas! – dijo él fingiéndose agredido – ¡todos los que dejan en el colegio! Durante los 7 años que hemos estado allí

¿Es decir que has leído los 212 libros que entre todos nos han dejado?

¿212? – preguntó él incrédulo - ¿pero qué se creen¿Acaso no saben que los estudiantes tenemos vida propia?

Hermione rió, pagó un libro que no le enseñó a su acompañante, y salieron.

Vieron bromas en Zonko que Hermione miraba con un gesto reprobatorio pero Draco consiguió convencerla de que compraran una bomba fétida.

¡Todo el tiempo… peleo con los chicos de mi casa… por tirar estas porquerías y… mírame ahora! – dijo tras aventarla cerca de un establecimiento de Knockturn Alley y salir corriendo para que el dueño de la tienda no los alcanzara.

Finalmente perdieron al dueño de la tienda y se sentaron en el piso, riéndose. Se miraron y rieron otra vez

¿Te estás divirtiendo? – preguntó él apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. Hermione se estremeció un poco al contacto de la mano fría del rubio y asintió, contenta.

¿Cuántas veces habías desobedecido a lo que "debías hacer"?

Varias – respondió recordando la poción multijugos que había hecho en segundo y el engaño a Umbridge para abandonarla en el bosque prohibido en quinto

¿Y cuándo había sido divertido?

Hermione se sorprendió con la pregunta. Era verdad que había desobedecido muchas reglas pero siempre era "para algo"… no recordaba que al menos una vez lo hubiera hecho para divertirse, para reírse sanamente de alguien… no estaba acostumbrada a divertirse así… aunque era bastante agradable

Hoy – respondió sencillamente sin apartar la mirada de su acompañante.

Permanecieron así por varios segundos, sin decir nada. Hasta que el reloj de la tienda detrás de ellos dio las seis de la tarde.

Entonces, caminaron hacia Honeydukes y lograron entrar a pesar de la cantidad de magos de tercero que se pegaban a las ventanas donde se exhibían todo tipo de dulces fantásticos. Incluso Hermione le señalo con la cabeza a Draco a un niño que babeaba el cristal mientras contemplaba los estantes repletos de dulces mágicos. Ambos rieron, y Draco le regaló a Hermione un chocolate enorme con forma de corazón que cuando lo abrías decía "te quiero", ella lo recibió sonriendo. Después, caminaron tomados de la mano y platicaron.

Dime una de las cosas que más quieres en la vida – le pidió Draco

¿Una? – Hermione se quedó pensando y finalmente dijo – una canción

¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio asombrado

Si – respondió ella con simpleza – quisiera que me dedicaran una canción bonita… que fuera solo para mí.

Draco hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo y sonrió.

Gracias por el chocolate – dijo ella después de unos minutos

No es nada

No esperé que me dieras algo así, y… – la castaña suspiró – menos habiendo tanta gente…

Hermione... – Draco la soltó y se puso delante de ella con gesto severo– no es broma lo que te he dicho tantas veces… – luego le tomó la cara para forzarla a mirarlo – No me importa lo que los demás piensen... – él mismo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Era verdad – ¡Me gusta estar contigo!

Esto último lo dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que venía hablando y varios curiosos se quedaron mirando. Hermione sonrió y se tapó la cara que sentía ardiendo

Yo más bien creo que eres tú quien se avergüenza de mi – bromeó él mientras la abrazaba de lado.

¡Claro que no! – dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él, sin dejar de sonreír. Y es que, aunque lo intentaba, le era casi imposible dejar de estar contenta y demostrarlo mediante una sincera y amplia sonrisa.

Cuando iban a ser las ocho y estaba oscuro, ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante elegante, con velas y con una bruja muy atenta que los recibió al entrar. Hermione estaba sorprendida.

"La mansión de Merlín" – leyó la castaña en uno de los menús – Nunca había estado aquí – dijo más para sí que para su acompañante

Lo sé – respondió Draco – es un lugar "exclusivo". Papá… – pero al decir esta palabra, Hermione notó que su gesto se tornó frío – bueno… digamos que yo venía mucho antes

Cuando caminaban hacia su mesa, Hermione sentía las miradas pesadas de todos los presentes. Parecía que no aprobaban la idea de que fuera acompañante de Draco Malfoy.

Ignóralos – le susurró Draco fingiendo una sonrisa, como si leyera su pensamiento – son una bola de magos amargados y traumados…

Hermione rió por lo bajo, por el modo en que había hablado el rubio y asintió. Llegaron a una mesa con velas, muchos cubiertos y muchas copas. Hermione había asistido a ese tipo de restaurantes con sus padres, pero nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante en el mundo mágico.

Gracias por traerme, Draco – dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron sentados – pero no te molestes en traerme a lugares caros… podemos ir a otro lado si quieres

No – dijo él sirviéndole una copa de vino de grosella – aquí es donde quiero traerte. Y tú estás a la altura de esto y mucho más… - después levantó su copa tras acercársela a ella – Espero que te guste… gracias por acompañarme

Pero Hermione no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para hablar. Simplemente bebió un sorbo del delicioso y fresco vino.

¿Hermione? – preguntó después de un momento de silencio donde ella miraba detenidamente los adornos del lugar. Al escuchar su nombre, lo miró - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro – respondió ella sonriendo

Te he notado especialmente contenta¿por qué?

Pero lejos de hacerla sentir bien, ese comentario le borró un poco la sonrisa de la cara, aunque no desapareció del todo

Pienso que la vida es demasiado corta¿sabes? – respondió suspirando y sonriendo de nuevo – no vale la pena desperdiciarla en tonterías, ni en tristezas o amarguras cuando se puede disfrutar al máximo

Draco asintió. Estaba en total acuerdo con ella, aunque nunca hubiera creído que aquélla amante de la biblioteca tuviera esa filosofía de vida.

Al terminar la cena, Hermione sonreía mientras miraba insistentemente la pista de baile y Draco se percató de ello. Colocó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Hermione se puso nerviosa al ver la mano de su acompañante estirada hacia ella.

¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa que de no ser por la vergüenza, a Hermione la hubiera hecho derretirse.

¿Aquí! – preguntó Hermione apanicada mientras sentía de nuevo todas las miradas sobre ella – ¿frente a toda esta gente?

¿Qué importa? – dijo Draco mirándolos altaneramente – ya te dije que no son mas que magos amarga…

¡Vamos! – lo interrumpió Hermione. El rubio había levantado demasiado el tono y ella no quería que lo escucharan hablar mal de ellos.

La música era suave y la letra muy tierna. Una bruja de pelo castaño un poco más claro que el de Hermione cantaba increíblemente bien algo como:

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

Bueno... – susurró Draco a su acompañante después de un momento en que solamente escucharon la canción – ¿ahora si puedes decirme qué es lo que más quieres en la vida?

Quiero bailar una canción contigo sin que me pises – bromeó Hermione tras una equivocación que los hizo cruzarse un poco y casi pisarse

Draco suspiró al entender que la castaña aún no le diría su mayor sueño

Bueno – dijo él con una mueca de desagrado – lo que yo más quiero es dejar de ser un Malfoy.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la sincera confesión de su amigo y después de unos segundos le sonrió y se recargó en su hombro

No puedes negar quien eres – le susurró la castaña al oído – un apellido no te hace ser alguien.

De pronto, Hermione hundió su cara en el pecho de su amigo y rió recordando la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Su gran problema era el apellido de ambos y eso desencadenó la tragedia más famosa de la literatura muggle. Draco la miró sorprendido, pero ella no quiso contarle lo que pensaba, no era el momento, pues hablaban de él y lo que más deseaba…

Tú eres un buen chico – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – y vas a lograr hacer grandes cosas… pero no puedes deshacerte del pasado, Draco… gracias a él, eres quien eres hoy – el rubio la miraba sorprendido y escuchaba con atención – Creo que lo mejor es aprovechar lo que hiciste mal para corregirlo… la solución no es dejar de ser un Malfoy

Después de decir esto, Hermione recargó su mejilla en el hombro del rubio y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música.

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

El joven Malfoy sonrió ampliamente y recargó ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de Hermione. Se sentía en paz… y comenzó a pensar en lo que le acababa de decir la castaña… era una mujer inteligente en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Al regresar a la mesa, Hermione sacó de su bolsa el libro que había comprado en Flourish & Blotts

Espero que este si puedas leerlo – le dijo extendiéndoselo

¿Me lo compraste a mí? – preguntó él entre agradecido y sorprendido. Ella asintió

Es una hermosa historia… a mis padres les encanta. Se llama "Los miserables" y habla del amor en todos sus aspectos, espero que te guste, aunque es muggle… y tal vez tengas problemas con ello… - esto último lo dijo para probarlo

Hace mucho que mi opinión sobre lo muggle ha cambiado… creí que lo sabías… - Hermione bajó la mirada entre apenada y contenta ante esta respuesta de Draco – seguramente me gustará ¿sabes? Porque me lo diste tú y por eso me obligas a leerlo… es una técnica bastante buena, Granger…

Tenía mucho que no me llamabas así – comentó ella

¿Te molesta? – preguntó el rubio – lo dije como broma

No te preocupes, lo sé – lo tranquilizó – simplemente me llama la atención que ya no me llames así

¿Y cómo voy a llamarte así, si ahora eres tan importante para mi? – pensó el chico para sus adentros – no podría fingir que para mí eres un apellido más…

Tú tampoco me llamas Malfoy desde hace mucho – atinó a responder

Eso es porque ahora somos amigos – dijo ella para después terminar el licor de su copa.

"Ahora somos amigos" rondó en la cabeza de Draco hasta el final de la cena. Pero su día aún no terminaba…

* * *

Holaaaaa!

Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero estaba modificando el capítulo para hacerlo más grande! Espero que les guste, no pierdan de vista los pequeños detalles, ya ven que me encantan! Y no crean que esto ya se acabó eh? Falta la segunda parte de la noche…

1000 gracias por tantos reviews en este capítulo… Yare… tuviste algo q ver?

Un beso enorme y felices Pascuas!

pd: La canción que bailan es la balada: "A moment like this" de Kelly Clarkson

**Review reply:**

**Yare**

Obvio q te extrañaba amiga! Tiene mucho que no coincidimos en msn y quiero saber cómo estás! Como está tu madre y así! Yo te cuento q ayer soñé q la mía moría y casi me muero también… desperté sudada y con mucho calor… fue horrible.

Pero bueno, pasando a temas más agradables… me encanta que el fic te esté gustando tanto! Solo quiero preguntarte: te parece que el cambio de Draco es demasiado rápido? Digo, radical se entiende que será pero quiero que me digas si es creíble que pase lo que pasa en ese periodo de tiempo. Qué opinas?

Hermione le hace cambiar… eso es un hecho! Pero hay algo dentro de él que también se rehusa a seguir siendo un patán. Lucius me daba miedo! Cuando estaba escribiendo y me lo imaginaba regañando a Draco, yo casi me moría!

La broma es básica para el resto de la trama… y si, Pansy es una mala persona. Aaaay amiga! Obvio q no te haría una broma de tan PÉSIMO gusto! Pero no me provoques! Jajaja…

Y cómo te ha ido en claificaciones eh? Pero me dejas intrigada… "y siento si he tardado tanto en ponerlo pero ya te enterar´s de lo que me ha psado jejeje" QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HA PASADO? Espero verte pronto!

Te mando un beso enorme!

Lore

**penny malfoy**

Holaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Aquí la sigo ok? Espero que te siga gustando y me sigas haciendo saber tus comentarios!

Un beso wapa!

**Monserrat **

Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, por seguirla y por comentarla! Me da gusto que te esté gustando la adaptación! Espero que la sigas ok?

Un beso enorme wapa!

**Shirru-Malfoy**

Qué bueno que por fin te decidiste a leer este fic que tanto se te metía entre los ojos! Espero no decepcionarte ok?

Ya viste la peli? Si no, te recomiendo que no la veas hasta que termines el fic ok? Si no, rompe mucho del contenido… la película es mil veces mejor! Pero quisiera q aprovecharas más mi historia… jajaja, olvídalo! Haz lo que quieras!

No, lo de la chica lobo no lo había pensado pero sería una buena idea… jeje.

Te mando un beso y espero tus comentarios!

**darkhanyou **

Te entiendo perfectamente… tomaré en cuenta tu atinado consejo! Muchísimas gracias por decírmelo a tiempo… si tendré que cambiar algunas cosas… gracias! Aunque al final será cursisisimo, te advierto, vale?

Yo también espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!

Un beso enorme!

**margara**

Si, la película es buenísima! No puedo adelantarte nada del final! Mataría la historia! Pero te aconsejo que la sigas ok?

Y me encantará seguir recibiendo mensajes tuyos!

Un beso!

**yuli moore**

jajaja, segura que sabes lo que va a pasar en Hogsmeade? Yo no estaría taaan segura eh? Jaja… me encanta que seas tan fan de la peli como yo… igual tengo miles de fotos y las canciones son lo mejor no?

Espero que me sigas leyendo y dejando mensajes ok?

Un beso!

**maria **

Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me da gusto que te esté gustando mi adaptación! Y la peli es maravillosa! La historia es muy buena, yo solo la paso a Hogwarts…

Espero que me sigas reviewando porfa! Me encanta recibir mensajes!

Te mando un beso!

**silviota**

Mira, depende donde vivas porque en México la peli se tradujo "un amor para recordar" pero alguien me dijo q no era así, sino la traducción literal de "A walk to remember", es decir, "un paseo para recordar" pero bueno, tú búscala con esos nombres. La protagonizan Mandy Moore y Shane West pero te recomiendo que la veas después de terminar mi historia… así las disfrutarás más… las dos.

Y si, podríamos decir que Hermione no está bien… es todo. Pero si ves la peli, puede joderte un poco la trama de este fic, aunque tú sabes… ok?

Un beso enorme y espero tus mensajes!

**Mya **

Exactamente! Bonita es la palabra… me da gusto que te esté gustando la adaptación y si, el capítulo 6 es uno de mis favoritos… me encanta la pelea de Draco con Lucius… me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola… y la sufrí!

También la broma es importante para permitir el desarrollo del resto de la trama. Si, Draco está cambiando, es un hecho…

Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar y seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas ok?

Un beso enorme y espero más reviews que me encantaaan!

**Irene**

La peli es la misma… en México se llama "un amor" pero es la misma que "un paseo", así que si… es la misma de la que hablamos…

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que me sigas escribiendo ok? Me encanta!

Un beso!

**ana**

Eres mi paisana?

Claro! La broma es de pésimo gusto! Bajísima! Pero exactamente diste en el clavo: sirvió para acercar a nuestra pareja… ahora falta ver la respuesta de Hermione.

Ojalá que te siga gustando! Y espero tus mensajes!

Un beso!

**Istel**

Ya somos dos tontas romanticonas… bueno, creo que somos más…

Si! Draco está empezando a cambiar y de fondo… eso nos va hacer felices a muchas!

"Ojala fuera cierto"? "as if"? Con Jennifer Love Hewitt? Siii! Me la recomendaron hace poco y me gustó mucho pero nada como "un amor para recordar"… es que será siempre la mejor película romántica de la historia de mi vida! La veo y la veo y sigo llorando!

Jajaja, pues no… a nadie nos mola lo de Hermione! Enfermedad? Digamos que está mal… y eso ya lo vimos muchas veces. Pero deja que la historia siga su curso… no prometo nada sobre el final. Sorry!

Gracias x seguirme y espero más reviews!


	9. Sorpresas

**9**

**Sorpresas**

A eso de las 10 de la noche, faltando una hora para volver a Hogwarts, Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione, y le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

Por favor… – le rogó Draco. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y al hacerlo, sintió una mirada tan penetrante, que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… era una mezcla de desconfianza, sorpresa y nerviosismo. Finalmente accedió. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba quedando a la entera disposición del joven Malfoy.

No me lastimes… ¿vale? – le pidió ella entre en broma y en serio, cuando empezaron a caminar. Hermione no hablaba solo de ese momento, sino que sin saberlo, le pedía que no la lastimara en el futuro. Y pareció que el rubio entendió esto justamente.

Jamás lo haría, Hermione – respondió él frenándose de repente y sin asomo de broma en su voz

Hermione sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora su confianza en su amigo había aumentado mil veces más, simplemente con ese comentario…

Continuaron su camino entre la nieve… montones de pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Hermione ¿A dónde vamos¿Cómo es que confió tanto en él¿Por qué¡Estoy caminando con los ojos cerrados de la mano del hijo de un mortifago¿Qué pasará ahora¿Y si quiere… hacer algo que yo no quiero¡¿Y si quiere besarme! Aunque… ¿de verdad es algo que yo no querría?... y justamente al preguntarse esto, Draco la detuvo. Ella frenó en seco y estuvo a poco de caer. Él la sostuvo.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos – su voz sonaba emocionada

Finalmente Hermione pudo abrir los ojos y vio algo que no era ni cercano a lo que esperaba encontrarse…

¿La casa de los gritos…?

…Remodelada – agregó él abriendo la reja y con una sonrisa enorme

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ella ansiosa – ¡Pareces loco!

Draco camino delante de ella, abriéndole paso entre la espesa nieve… finalmente llegó a la puerta de la casa y la abrió.

Adelante, señorita… - le dijo sosteniendo la manija

Hermione rió

Lo dicho… estás completamente loco… - pero de pronto una sensación de ansiedad le llenó el corazón – Draco… no hay luz…

Pensé que una bruja como tú lo solucionaría rápido, Hermione – respondió él blandiendo su varita. Ella dio un respingo al sentirla tan cerca de su cara. Por un momento pensó que Draco le haría daño – ¡Lumos! – conjuró el rubio. Y enseguida la casa quedó iluminada para que Hermione pudiera ver.

La chica se reprendió a ella misma por haber pensado mal del rubio. Luego, caminó lentamente unos pasos y quedó sorprendida… la casa estaba completamente distinta a como la había visto hacía ya cuatro años desde que estuvo allí con Harry, Ron y Sirius…

¡No puede ser! – dijo emocionada al ver todo perfectamente acomodado y limpio - ¿tu la arreglaste… sólo?

Draco, que no había dejado de verla y de disfrutar con su expresión de asombro, asintió y la tomó de la mano. Hermione volvió a temblar como cuando él le pidió que cerrara los ojos… tenía que controlar ese escalofrío que le daba al sentirlo cerca… tenía que hacerlo… Draco la condujo hacia la planta alta…

Su oficina, madame… - dijo él divertido

Hermione rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El primer cuarto al subir las escaleras estaba perfectamente ordenado, con un corcho que tenía los expedientes pendientes de los elfos y una hoja que decía "afiliados a la PEDDO", una lista encabezada por…

Draco Malfoy... – leyó Hermione incrédula – ¿socio principal?

Exactamente – dijo él desde el marco de la puerta. La contemplaba con una ternura indescriptible – quiero acompañarte en todo lo que hagas…

Gracias – dijo Hermione enternecida y enrojeciendo un poco.

¡Y pensar que creí que quería hacerme daño! – pensó la castaña – ¡qué tonta fui! Fue un gran detalle de su parte tomarse el tiempo para preparar todo esto… sólo para mí… Malfoy ha cambiado… ha cambiado mucho y me alegro… ahora es un hombre independiente, que no tiene miedo a ir contra lo que no le parece, que no tiene miedo de demostrarme su amistad… no tiene miedo de ser él mismo…

Después de que Hermione estuvo examinando todo, Draco la interrumpió

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Puedes preguntar lo que quieras – respondió ella sonriendo – pero no te aseguro una respuesta…

¿Por qué te gusta estudiar a las mariposas?

¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó ella algo sorprendida

Tienes muchos libros que hablan de ellas – respondió Draco señalando el librero con libros acomodados por tamaño

Me encantan – mientras decía esto, se acercó a la ventana – ¿Sabes? Me parece impresionante que de ser simples gusanos, se vuelvan animales completamente renovados – Hermione suspiró y perdió su mirada en el cielo que ya estaba casi negro – son los mismos en esencia pero su forma cambia… cuando son mariposas son más agradables, lucen más, despliegan sus alas y vuelan… vuelan sin rumbo fijo… son libres – de pronto, un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando…

Draco la escuchaba y la veía sorprendido y podía decir que hasta sentía admiración hacia ella. Hermione lo miró sonriendo y algo apenada. Nunca le había dicho su analogía de las mariposas y las personas a nadie.

El rubio se percató de los ojos cristalizados de su amiga y se acercó lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba…

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con ternura mientras le tomaba las manos

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

Puedes confiar en mí – agregó el rubio rodeando con los brazos de ella su espalda y abrazándola también

Lo sé… Draco Malfoy

Ambos se miraron. Draco se perdió en los ojos castaños de Hermione y la miró fijamente, como hipnotizado… como si nunca quisiera dejar de mirarla… ¡le transmitía tantas cosas! Paz, cariño, comprensión… de pronto, la acercó de nuevo a él y la besó. Ella no hizo nada para detenerlo… simplemente lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron… ella miró al piso apenada y él le confesó sonriente:

Hermione... te amo

La cara de la castaña mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado parecía contenta de haber besado a Draco, pero por otro estaba confundida, triste, podría decirse que un poco decepcionada… no contestó.

Después de varios segundos que a Draco le parecieron eternos, dijo dudoso:

Quiero que seas mi novia

Hermione lo miró temblando y aún asustada… se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, un poco con lástima y otro tanto con emoción

Te pedí que no te enamoraras de mí…

Su boca decía una cosa pero su mirada expresaba otra, así que Draco le puso un dedo en la boca y después le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó de nuevo… esta vez con muchos menos nervios y mucha más entrega.

La respuesta de Hermione daba vueltas en la cabeza de Draco, pero él se perdió de nuevo en su mirada y en sus labios y no supo más… o no quiso pensar más. Ahora estaba besando a su novia por primera vez.

En la escuela cada vez que Draco pasaba junto a Henry, Pansy y los demás, éstos lo miraban enfadados y decepcionados, pero nada le importaba. Fueron los días más felices para Draco. Estaba con Hermione a todas horas y lo disfrutaba… exprimía cada segundo del día que pasaba con ella.

¿Qué te parece si el viernes en la noche vamos a ver las estrellas? – le propuso ella mientras caminaban a su sala común el miércoles.

Me parece perfecto – dijo él emocionado. La verdad no era el hecho de ver las estrellas (eso más bien se le hacía un poco aburrido) sino el hecho de estar con ella.

Hermione – se oyó una tercera voz que venía del pasillo – es tarde y debes…

Lo sé Ginny – respondió la castaña – ya voy

Hermione lo miró y le dio un corto beso en los labios, mientras la impaciente Weasley la esperaba en la puerta.

Buenas noches, Draco Malfoy – se despidió tomándole la mano

Buenas noches, Hermione Granger – le respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

Draco la vio perderse cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se cerró

¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? – le preguntó enojada Ginny cuando hubieron entrado a la sala común casi vacía pues todos seguían cenando

¿Qué pasa con qué? – le dijo ella pacientemente y pasándose los dedos por el pelo enredado

¡Actúas como una tonta! – la pelirroja estaba molesta

¿Qué esperabas? - suspiró Hermione sin alterarse por el enfado de su amiga y agregó con sinceridad – estoy enamorada…

¿Ah, si? – preguntó ella irónica – ¿Lo amas?

Pero sin dejar que la castaña respondiera ordenó con un pie en las escaleras:

Entonces creo que deberías ser justa… díselo o aléjate de él cuanto antes

Y Ginny subió rápidamente las escaleras dando un portazo.

La más pequeña de los Weasley y Hermione se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas desde el año pasado. Tras el intercambio de Harry y Ron, habían convivido todo el tiempo. Ambas se conocían perfectamente y por eso Hermione entendió por qué Ginny se comportaba así, y pensó que tenía razón. Suspiró sonoramente. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Draco antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

El viernes a las diez de la noche, justo después de cenar, Draco y Hermione salieron al patio y se sentaron en el pasto. Mientras Hermione se recargaba en él, Draco le preguntó

¿Ahora si vas a decirme qué es lo que más quieres en la vida?

Hermione, contrario a otras ocasiones, esta vez no dudó, solamente pensó mucho como decirlo y con los ojos rojos dijo:

Quiero ver que ocurra algo mágico…

Pero eres una bruja – argumentó él haciendo aparecer un ramo de flores con magia y señalándolo agregó – tienes "esto" al alcance de tu mano

No Draco – sonrió ella aceptando las flores – no ese tipo de magia

El rubio frunció el ceño

Quiero saber si existe la magia dentro de la gente… no sé si me estoy explicando… mmm… - Hermione pensó mientras su novio movía la cabeza negativamente – ¡ya sé que tipo de magia! – resolvió emocionada – quiero conocer lo que puede hacer una persona cuando ama realmente a otra… ¿ahora si me entendiste?

Creo que si – respondió él pensando cómo podría complacerla

Se acostaron sobre el pasto húmedo y comenzaron a mirar estrellas… Hermione le enseñaba a Draco los nombres de las constelaciones, de las estrellas, y le mostró a Venus que en ese momento brillaba de un modo increíble.

¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – preguntó Draco sorprendido

Estamos en la misma clase de astronomía, señor Malfoy – se burló ella – pero tú nunca pones atención

¿Para qué poner atención si te tengo a ti que me explicas todo? – preguntó recargándose sobre sus codos – Sería dudar de tu capacidad

Hermione rió

¿Gracias? – dudó – En realidad no sé qué debo decirte… no creo que haya sido un halago

Claro que lo fue – se justificó él y se acercó a ella que seguía tumbada en el pasto - ¿quieres que compruebe que quiero hacerte sentir bien? – preguntó con picardía

Hermione sonrió divertida y cerró los ojos. Entonces comenzaron a besarse con ternura, y después con un poco más de pasión, a lo que ella respondió alejándose un poco. Él entendió la señal y dejó de besarla de esa manera. Luego de darle un beso en el cuello, se volvió a acostar junto a ella, y la miró fijamente

Cuando era pequeña creía que podía coleccionar todas las estrellas del cielo – le dijo Hermione devolviéndole esa mirada penetrante – me costó tiempo entender que no podría hacerlo

Confesiones como esa eran muy comunes a estas alturas de su relación. A ella ya no le importaba sentirse vulnerable frente al "hijo de un mortifago" de hecho, hacía mucho que no lo consideraba así.

Cuando yo era pequeño no creía en el amor – le susurró mirando alternativamente sus labios y sus ojos – hasta ahora…

Hermione no pudo resistir más esa mirada, y mucho menos acompañada de esas palabras, así que se acercó a él y lo besó profundamente.

Nunca creí que fueras tan cursi – se burló ella cuando se separaron

La verdad yo tampoco – respondió el rubio – ¡nunca me imaginé diciéndole algo así a nadie! Es tu culpa – le dijo cariñosamente y abrazándola

Hermione rió de nuevo y se burló de él recitando poemas de sus literatos favoritos mientras fingía la voz ronca de Malfoy, quien reía con la buena imitación de su novia.

El sábado en la mañana, Draco subió al gran comedor rápidamente tras darse una ducha. O al menos es lo que intentaba pero en el camino se encontró con el jefe de su casa

Draco… - dijo Snape con una voz cansina

¿Señor?

Ve a la sala de visitas ahora mismo, alguien vino a verte

El corazón de Malfoy dio un vuelco… nunca nadie lo visitaba… ¿qué estaría pasando?

G… gracias, señor – respondió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia una sala cercana al despacho del director.

Draco respiró profundo y abrió la puerta…

¡Mamá! – dijo él sorprendido entrando al salón de visitas y acercándose para darle beso – ¿qué haces aquí?

Vengo a saludarte – le dijo en un modo muy diferente al que su padre le había hablado tras la obra. Su voz era tierna, se escuchaba cansada y triste

Pues... hola – le dijo aún confundido

Es… tu papá – empezó Narcissa

Draco quitó la cara de duda dejando paso a una de enfado – está enfermo, hijo… se siente mal…

¡Así que de eso se trata todo esto! – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie. Ya no estaba preocupado, ya no estaba ni un poco ansioso – Pues... lo siento mamá pero él mismo me negó como hijo¿no es así?

¡Draco! – gritó Narcissa perdiendo la paciencia – Déjate de tonterías… ¡De verdad lo siente mucho! No quiso decir eso, hijo…

¡Mamá, por favor! – se burló Draco – ¿Lo siente tanto que no puede venir a decírmelo¿Es tan orgulloso como para no aceptar frente a mí que se equivocó?

¡Te digo que está enfermo, Draco¡No puede pararse de la cama!

Draco le dio vueltas a la mesa de la sala donde estaban. Le remordía la conciencia pensar que su padre estaba enfermo y no poder ir a visitarlo. Pero a fin de cuentas era verdad… las palabras "olvídate de que eres mi hijo" aún le retumbaban en la cabeza… pero… ¿quién sería más orgulloso entonces¿Su padre por no ir a pedirle perdón o él por no perdonarlo?

Su madre permaneció en silencio un largo tiempo, hasta que preguntó:

¿De verdad la quieres?

El rubio se quedó inmóvil evocando la imagen de Hermione. Después se sentó frente a su mamá y con sinceridad le respondió:

La amo, mamá

¿Por qué, hijo¿Qué es lo que has visto en ella que…?

Porque ella cree en mí, mamá – su voz sonaba entre feliz y agitada – ella me hace sentir que puedo lograr todo, no le importa quien era, sino quien soy ahora. Ella hace que quiera ser diferente, que quiera ser mejor…

Narcissa lo miró con ternura y le dijo por lo bajo

Me alegra verte feliz

Draco se sintió por primera vez apoyado por alguien en su decisión. Después de abrazarse, su mamá se puso de pie y le dijo:

Me dieron poco tiempo para verte¿sabes? Y ya tengo que irme, pero... – sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino – Tu papá te manda esto – y se lo entregó

Draco lo miró sin saber qué hacer

No te va a comer ¿sabes?

Lo sé – dijo él.

Y lo tomó.

Después de que su mamá se fue, abrió el pergamino y leyó las dos palabras claramente escritas con la caligrafía de Lucius Malfoy:

_Cuenta conmigo_

* * *

Hola!

Qué tal? Qué les pareció la segunda parte de la cita? Y la actitud extraña de Ginny on Hermione? Qué me dicen de esa nota misteriosa de Lucius? Bueno, como pueden ver nuestros protagonistas están más que enamorados… ahora veamos cuánto tiempo les dura, vale? Porque nada es perfecto… tristemente…

Bueno, espero sus comentarios por favor! Para poder seguir escribiendo ok?

BesosS!

Lore

**Review reply:**

**penny malfoy **

Espero que te siga gustando, aquí la nueva actualización… qué te pareció la segunda parte de la "cita"? Siento haberme tardado pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer!

Así que viste la peli? Apoco no es increíble? Yo me enamoré de Landon.

Un beso y espero q me sigas ok?

**jaz.. **

qué bueno que te haya gustado! Es lo mejor cuando me dicen eso "acabo de descubrir tu fic y me gustó mucho" me sube el ego un poquito… apoco no sería mejor que Draco fuera como lo pinta esta historia? Y no el asesino nefasto q es? Jajaja, aquí tuviste otro beso, qué te pareció este? Prometo meter algún problema con los slytherins ok? Sólo tengo q pensarlos… espero tus comentarios wapa!

**Yare!**

Me da mucho gusto que estés mejor! Aunque me da tristeza no poderte "ver" en msn, no hemos coincidido para nada!

Oye, si tienes q alquilar la peli, te va a encantar! Viste "diario de una pasión" o "el cuaderno de Noah" o no sé como lo tradujeron en argentina… es del mismo autor y está buenísima!

Si… el baile me encanta! Oye, dime ya… te parece muy exagerado o poco creíble que Malfoy sea así? Creo que lo he ido haciendo poco a poco no? Está bien… no es que de la nada se vuelva bueno… pero dime q opinas! Sabes q me interesa muchísimo tu opinión! Jajaja, me hace gracia lo fans que somos del trabajo de la otra… sabes que? por problemas que he tenido conmigo misma he decidido dejar de leer fanfics, excepto el tuyo, no podría dejar de leerlo!

Lo de los libros… ya sé! Yo si debo llevar los 212 de Hermione eh? Jaja, me quieren extorsionar en la facultad… y cómo vas con la carrera amiga?

Ah! Te tengo que contar! Me inscribí a un concurso de cuento en la universidad! Mañana lo entrego y el 18 dan resultados, tu reza pa q gane! Ahorita te lo mando por mail va? Pa q me des tu opinión…

En fin wapa, mil gracias como siempre!

Te adoro!

Lore

**ana **

paisana! Sorry! Si me tardé pero es cierre de semestre, mi vida! Acuérdate como son en la universidad de extorsionadores! Qué chistoso q te fijaras en el detalle del chocolate… como yo soy mucho de detalles, en general los lectores los pasan por alto, así que me hace ilusión que tú lo notaras… y aquí está la segunda parte de la cita, qué te pareció? Cómo estás tú?

**Istel**

Hola wapa romanticona!

La vida me va bastante bien, no puedo quejarme… tal vez yo no la trate tan bien pero ella me trata de maravilla… ah eso si! Igual de estresada que tú pero... se aguanta.

Eres muy perceptiva Istel! Es todo lo que te puedo decir, pero me encanta tu "6° sentido" o "intuición", no sé como llamarlo, pero bien… está muy bien!

Ah pero como no iba a besar a Hermione? Cómo se te ocurre que en un fic mío no habría beso? No, no! Crees que Draco la cague? Pues bueno, puedo pensar en esa posibilidad… no te respondo tu pregunta pero más bien yo te digo: la vida¿evoluciona siempre a positivo?... ahí está tu respuesta…

Eres filósofa? O q estudias? A mi me encanta filosofía!

Mil gracias x tu review! Me encantó! Un beso y espero que me sigas ok?

**allisson-potter**

woow! Q review tan lindo! Qué bueno que te guste tanto! Espero no decepcionarte, a mi en lo personal me encanta, espero que a ti también… un beso enorme y espero más reviews en el futuro ok!

**silviota**

siento haberme tardado! Pero creo que ha valido la pena, cierto? Algo de drama? Lo tomaré en cuenta… jajaja, entonces no has visto la peli? Va… eso lo explica… tú espera que las cosas saldrán solas… es todo lo que puedo decirte… tú está al pendiente y sígueme escribiendo, que me encanta vale? Un beso!

**margara**

jajaja, es súper triste, pero si… es una adaptación! Igual acuérdate que puede cambiar un poco la historia. No puedo decir mucho… tú también eres fan de la peli? La mía es favorita! Bueno, espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos vale? Besos!

**Shirru-Malfoy**

Aaaaay shirru! Sólo el final? Te perdiste de todo el romanticismo! No, no! Ahora q termine el fic la vuelves a rentar, te compras tu caja de pañuelos y la ves!

Aquí está la actualización! Siento haberme tardado pero estoy a punto de cerrar semestre y me están extorsionando… pero gracias por seguir la historia! Un beso enorme!


	10. La noticia

**10**

**La noticia**

Perfecta. Esa era la palabra que podía resumir su relación. Hermione nunca había experimentado en la cuestión amorosa lo que vivía con Draco, mientras que él, a pesar de haber vivido distintos grados de noviazgo, nunca se había sentido tan estúpido estando en presencia de alguna novia. Hermione lo hacía sentir desarmado, indefenso… sus afanes de grandeza y de conquistador se terminaban cuando la tenía enfrente, pero a la vez ¡le gustaba tanto que fuera así! Sentía que pertenecía a alguien, que le importaba… era feliz. Los dos eran muy felices.

Una tarde, estaban caminando de la mano en el jardín y se detuvieron cerca de un frondoso árbol… Draco la acercó a él, le acarició la mejilla y ella ladeó la cabeza sobre su mano, cerrando los ojos. A pesar de que sonreía, parecía triste, como si ocultara algo. Cuando su novio iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó profundamente, con desesperación, como si al dejar de hacerlo, fuera a desaparecer.

Hermione… - logró decir él, aun con los labios de ella en los suyos

No – respondió cortante ella, y después de mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos lo besó de nuevo, a lo que él respondió sin entender qué pasaba. Era un hecho que se adoraban pero ¿por qué de pronto Hermione se ponía así?

No pudo preguntárselo pues unas voces lo interrumpieron

¡Vamos Bell! – gritaba una voz chillona desde la parte de atrás del grueso tronco del árbol - ¿para qué tienes manos? – era Pansy

¡Eres la mejor jugadora que tiene Slytherin, Spinnet! – comentó Cathy – ¡tienes dos manos! Si lo sabes¿no?

Y después se miraron para sonreír con complicidad

En efecto, ambas se burlaban del entrenamiento que, había que aceptarlo, no era uno de los mejores de los gryffindors y sus gritos afectaban su desempeño.

La mejor jugadora de slytherin – replicó Henry – ese es el idiota de Weasley¿recuerdas? – le dijo a su novia apuntándose en la cabeza con el dedo índice – piensa otra frase para ella… todos apestan¿no Goyle?

El aludido estaba dormitando, recostado sobre el tronco, y no pudo mas que sonreír y girarse para seguir descansando.

¡Pero qué valientes! – dijo irónica Hermione mientras aplaudía – insultando a la gente a 100 metros de altura… ¡bien¿por qué no se los dicen de frente¡¿No se atreven!

Algo no estaba bien y Draco lo percibía. Hermione no solía enojarse por las burlas de sus compañeros. De hecho, estaba acostumbrada a ellas, pero por algún motivo estaba especialmente irritable.

Pero mira quién está aquí – dijo Cathy en el mismo tono – los tortolitos desafiadores de las leyes de la pureza de sangre…

Dime una cosa, Granger – preguntó Pansy – cuando lo besas¿es como si probaras algo muy fino a lo que no estabas acostumbrada? Es como usar las copas mágicas de diamante para beber jugo de calabaza… en fin – dijo suspirando sonoramente – seguramente es un espectáculo desagradable…

Fue entonces que Pansy se puso de pie, lista para salir triunfante de allí, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso, Hermione la tomó de la muñeca

No te lo imagines, Parkinson – le respondió – comprueba que tan desagradable es el espectáculo…

Y al terminar de decir esto, jaló a Draco de la corbata, y lo recargó en el árbol mientras se acercaba para besarlo con una pasión exagerada.

Pansy los miró sin poder decir nada. Eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo… a pesar de todas las veces que la había rechazado, ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él. Quiso desviar su mirada pero no pudo hacerlo, sólo hasta que sintió que los ojos empezaban a picarle, logró salir corriendo de allí.

Henry y Cathy la miraron alejarse, echaron una ojeada a la pareja que en ese momento se separaba y se pusieron de pie también.

No dejas de sorprenderme, traidor – le dijo Henry con rencor – esto si que no creí verlo nunca… una sangre sucia con Draco Malfoy…

Ante la mención del conocido apodo "sangre sucia", el rubio se puso a la defensiva y apretó los puños dispuesto a ponerlo directamente en la cara del joven Hanes, pero sorpresivamente, Hermione se interpuso entre los dos, miró desafiante a Henry y tomó la mano de su novio sin permitirle hacer nada. Enseguida lo jaló lejos de allí.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó él cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente

Gente molestando al equipo de mi casa

Sabe perfectamente que no me refiero a eso… ¿por qué me besaste de esa manera frente a Pansy?

¿No te gusta que te bese así? – preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba con la intención de besarlo de la misma manera

Si, claro que me gusta… me encantas… - de pronto cambió el tono – ¡Ese no es el punto! No estás actuando como eres tú… como Hermione.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella enfadada - ¿Sabes qué? – le dijo soltándole la mano – Si tanto los extrañas, regresa con ellos…

¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el rubio – Hermione, nunca dije eso… ¿qué demonios te pasa?

No me pasa nada – dijo alejándose de él – anda, ve con ellos. Seguramente te divertirás más que conmigo… durante más tiempo – y regresó sobre sus pasos de vuelta al castillo.

Draco permaneció unos segundos paralizado por la reacción de su novia… eran demasiados cambios de personalidad en tan poco tiempo… ¿qué debía hacer ahora¡No iba a dejarla ir así! Así que de inmediato corrió tras ella.

¡Hermione! – le gritó. Pero la castaña no volteó.

Cuando el rubio llegó a donde estaba ella, se asustó, pues parecía adormilada, parecía en estado de shock, ida…

Hermione… ¿qué fue eso?

¡Nada Draco! – la chica estaba realmente enfadada

¡Amor, no entiendo qué es lo que quisiste decir! – dijo tomándole la mano - ¿qué está pasando, Hermione!

¡Está muy claro, Malfoy! – luego apretó su mano y lo miró un momento a los ojos. El rubio no lo había notado pero ella estaba más seria y más pálida de lo normal. – Ve con ellos…

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él preocupado y sin saber qué hacer. De pronto su expresión se tornó sombría - ¿estamos terminando, Hermione¿Es tu modo de decir que ya no quieres salir conmigo?

Si, Draco… - respiró ella cerrando los ojos – olvídate de mi… yo solamente voy a hacerte sufrir y no quiero… regresa con tus amigos… ellos te necesitan y tú a ellos…

Ahora si Draco no entendía nada. ¿Cuál era el sentido de todas esas frases cortadas? Además, le pedía que se fuera pero era como si algo fuera de ella no le permitiera soltarlo, algo malo estaba pasando con su novia y debía saberlo.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó sin soltar su mano

Hermione no respondió y se bajó la cabeza instintivamente

¿Quieres que me vaya? – Draco temió a una respuesta afirmativa, pero no dejó de mirarla

No – respondió ella y muecas de tristeza que intentaban cubrir el llanto aparecieron en su rostro. Abrazó fuertemente a su novio – ¡no quiero que te vayas!... ¡pero debes hacerlo Draco! No quiero lastimarte…

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó desesperándose – el único modo de lastimarme es obligándome a irme de tu lado, Hermione – le susurró mientras la abrazaba – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una ternura mucho más evidente de lo normal

Estoy enferma – respondió ella soltándose lentamente de su cuello. Ya no podía reprimir más las lágrimas, pues los ojos le escocían.

¿Qué tienes? – Draco estaba asustado. No se trataba de algo sin importancia y la miró con preocupación – ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería¿Te sientes m...?

¡No, no! Draco... – dijo desesperada. Lágrimas de dolor y de rabia recorrían sus mejillas – ¡estoy en-fer-ma! – repitió cada sílaba como intentando decir otra cosa, pero sin atreverse

¿Qué… qué quieres decir… Hermione?

La castaña le explicó entre sollozos, con la mirada perdida y con frases cortadas…

Fue en quinto, en el Ministerio de magia… Encontramos cosas raras, muchas puertas… Yo tenía mucho miedo, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar… Entramos a un cuarto con esferas de cristal… Tres estaban perdidos... -

A esas alturas de la conversación, Draco no encontraba sentido a lo que Hermione le decía, pero la escuchaba con atención… y con un poco de miedo. Ella continúo con un poco más de coherencia en la narración:

Yo estaba con Neville y Harry. Tenía miedo. De pronto salieron muchos mortífagos y empezamos a lanzar todos los hechizos que conocíamos. Uno me pegó a mí. Me dejó inconsciente…

Draco la miraba con ansiedad¿qué quería decir todo eso? Al imaginárselo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó tomándole ambas manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Por fin ella e había decidido a mirarlo.

Desde el hechizo que me lanzaron pasa algo raro conmigo – Hermione lloraba desconsolada – los doctores muggles no saben qué tengo, me llaman un "caso inexplicable" y los magos dicen que fue un hechizo demasiado fuerte para curarse.

¿Qué... – Draco dudó sospechando la respuesta – qué quiere decir todo esto, Hermione?

¿Recuerdas la poción que me viste tomando ese día en la biblioteca? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo con añoranza, era el día en que le había dicho que la quería – pues es un antídoto pero… - la chica suspiró y cerró los ojos. No había modo de que lo que estaba a punto de decir sonara menos fuerte – Draco… – el chico se estremeció ante su nombre pronunciado con esa voz tan triste y apagada – si no encuentran una cura rápido... voy a morir…

* * *

Para quien no se acuerde de qué poción habla Hermione, regresen al capítulo 6

* * *

Holaaaaa!

Ya estoy de vuelta! Tuve un mes lleno de trabajos finales y exámenes, pero como ahora solo me quedan 2 me puedo dar el lujo de escribirles… las extrañé! Me encanta escribir y comunicarme con ustedes! MIL GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA!

Hablando de capítulo… siento que sea tan corto, pero creo que el contenido es lo suficientemente fuerte como para pensar un rato no? Qué les parece? Las hipótesis sobre la enfermedad de Draco no eran ciertas pero se acercaban a que algo con los protagonistas no estaba bien… pero es Hermione quien está muriendo… qué les parece? Y a las que vieron la peli… qué tal lo estoy haciendo?

Pues bueno, no me maten… sólo quiero reacciones a esta noticia y entre más tenga, más rápido pongo la reacción de Draco, ok?

Un beso enorme!

**Review reply:**

**aguss lops**

Me encant tu fic! Lo descubr y le hoy porque le una parte en un flog.. Hasta

llor (creo que no va a ser necesario que aclare que soy muy sensible).

Bueno. Te dejo. Suerte!

**kristenmalfoy09**

Hola! Q gusto tenerte como nueva lectora! Si, la verdad intenté apegarme a la historia, creo q es demasiado buena como para echarla a perder… ya estoy pensando la 2° parte, y esa si como es mía, la puedo deshacer…

Me da muchísimo gusto q te haya gustado y espero q sigas leyendo

Un beso!

**ana**

paisana! Q onda! Ps yo estoy terminando el semestre… me quedan 3 exámenes y la verdad, contrario a lo q creí me está yendo de pelos!

Me da mucho gusto que sigas la historia, de verdad eres una reina xq no me dejas de mandar review nunca… se agradece! Qué te parece este capítulo? Tú ya viste la peli?

Pues bueno, espero q estés muy bien y nos estamos comunicando va?

**isabela black**

jaja, yo también he visto la peli mil veces y sigo llorando SIEMPRE!... eeeeehh.. ve preparando las galletitas de animalitos… jajaja, no sé, puede ser…

ya está esta parte donde Hermione explica su problema, qué te pareció? Y "only hope" me encanta! Pero me gusta más con Mandy Moore que con switchfoot… y si, la peli justamente habla de amor verdadero… y es mi imaginación o eres igual de cursi que yo? Jajaja… qué bueno, creo que un poco de romanticismo le hace falta a este mundo tan cruel o tú q opinas?

Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme!

**trikipeke**

muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y me está dando calor con todas las expectativas que tienes sobre este fic eh? Pero espero cumplirlas, porque no me gustaria destrozar una historia tan buena! Yo la vi en el cine y lloraba como Magdalena! La gente me veía porque me tenía que tragar mis sollozos y mi amiga se moría de risa de mi… desgraciada! Pero bueno, espero de verdad que me sigas escribiendo y me digas si opinas q falta algo o que me estoy desviando o… por qué no? Que voy muy bien! Vale?

Un beso, pily!

**penny malfoy**

mil gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando… yo también me enamoré de él… es un lindo no? Y espero que me sigas dando tus opiniones ok?

Un beso

**Istel**

Hola wapa! Pero qué corto ni que nada! Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme un review!

Cómo ves? Yo necesito saber tu reacción por favor! Tú creías que Malfoy era el enfermo, qué opinas de que la enferma sea ella? Dime por favor!

Ahora te parece que quedó claro que lo quiere? Quería alejarlo de ella para que no sufriera… si eso no es amor… yo no sé…

Y por añadidura entenderás la actitud de Ginny, cierto… regrésate al capítulo anterior y repasa lo que le dice a Hermione… le dice que si lo quiere debe decirle la verdad antes de que salga lastimado… Lucius prometo que saldrá pronto…

Te mando un beso enorme y gracias por leerme y por tus preguntas! Me encanta que me las hagan

**Helena1691**

Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Ya subiste el fic? O apenas lo vas a subir? Me encantará leerlo!

Mil gracias por leerme y por tu review! Espero que sigamos en contacto!

**ZhirruFelton**

Eres de México? De Guadalajara o así? Escribes como tapatía…

Pero bueno, mil perdones por no actualizar antes, pero ya les expliqué que estaba up to the mother de trabajo y no pude ni abrir esta página… por qué crees que el final fue un fraude? Anda, dime…

Espero tus reviews ok?

Un beso…

**lunatica87**

jajaja, qué gusto encontrar tantas fanáticas de la película! Es que la verdad no es para menos… es un peliculón! El final… qué pretendes? Que te lo cuente? No, mi reina! Tienes que leer! Jajaja me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando! De verdad!

Espero tus reviews…

Un beso

**silviota**

huí silvia! Si la ves pasada me demoré, esta vez no tengo madre, estamos de acuerdo? Pero bueno, ya les expliqué por qué… lo siento mucho, no es porque quiera, pues me encanta estar aquí con ustedes, leyendo sus reviews! Pero ya estoy más desocupada, así que tendré tiempo de hacer esto que me gusta…

y pues bueno, ya viste qué es lo que le tenía que decir a Malfoy… triste no? Y también ahora se entiende la reacción de Ginny… o no?

Mil gracias por tu review, y sorry por haber tardado!

Un beso!

**YARE!**

**Qué pasa amiga? Estás bien? Te extrañé... y no tanto para que alimentes mi ego, sino que se me hace raro que no te hayas comunicado conmigo para nada... nunca te pierdes un capítulo... todo está bien en casa? Por favor si no, mándame un mail vale? TE QUIERO!**


	11. La reacción

**11**

**La reacción**

"Voy a morir"…

Las últimas palabras de Hermione y la forma en que lo dijo, hicieron que Draco sonriera incrédula y falsamente. Eso no era posible…

¡No! – le aseguró – tienes dieciocho años, Her… ¡Estás perfectamen...!

¡No es verdad, Draco! – interrumpió ella – tengo que aceptar la realidad y dejar de hacerme ilusiones… las probabilidades no apuntan a mi favor…

Pero… - ahora era él quien no podía hablar… sentía una gran bola de plastilina atorada en la garganta. Bajó la mirada.

Amor… - Hermione le tomó las manos – ¡por esto te pedí que no te enamoraras de mi!

Era imposible no enamorarse de alguien como tú, Hermione… - los ojos del rubio estaban muy rojos – eres la persona más especial que conozco… - suspiró sintiendo aún algo dentro de su garganta – y conoceré…

Hermione apretaba los labios con fuerza, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La ternura de su aún novio la sorprendía cada vez más.

No mereces sufrir por mi, Draco… - Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras seguía llorando – por eso es que ahora te pido que te alejes… olvídate de mi… y las cosas serán más fáciles para…

¿No hay ningún modo de ayudarte? – la interrumpió, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que tenía en la voz – ¿qué dijeron los sanadores?

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que Draco no desistiría hasta curarla, y le emocionaba mucho saber que la quería tanto, pero a la vez sabía que iba a sufrir mucho si permanecía a su lado… pero sería buena idea dejarlo decidir

Los sanadores dijeron que solamente un mortífago podría saber el contrahechizo... – respondió la castaña – ¿pero sabes cuántos mortífagos son amigos míos? – agregó irónica y enfadada – ¡NINGUNO!

Draco no podía creerlo. No podía ser verdad. La persona que más quería y que le había cambiado la vida no podía morir. No lo iba a permitir. Entonces evitando llorar, reaccionó enojándose:

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Draco no le gritaba a ella sino a la situación. Quería gritar, llorar, despertar… despertar de esta pesadilla

¡Perdóname amor! – Hermione se daba cuenta de lo que le iba a costar ese error – Quise seguir mi vida normal y…

¿Y no te importó excluirme de algo tan importante? – Draco estaba enojado y se sentía impotente frente a la situación, pero al no poder enfadarse con nadie, desquitó su furia con su novia… una novia a la que amaba profundamente y no quería, no podía ver morir…

No quería que sufrieras – dijo Hermione sin poder parar de llorar… – Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo, cómo ibas a reaccionar… ¡pensé el modo en que sería menos fuerte para ti!

Entonces Draco no pudo evitarlo... se llevó las palmas a los ojos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Hermione intentó abrazarlo, le partía el alma verlo así… estuvo a dos centímetros de poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero no pudo… la imagen de su novio destrozado por su culpa era demasiado para poder tolerarlo. Ella era la causante de tanto dolor y no lo creía justo… las palabras de Ginny retumbaron en su cabeza: "si de verdad lo quieres, entonces díselo. Se justa con él"… el coraje y el dolor se apoderaron de la castaña por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en las piernas corrió hacia el castillo.

Draco estaba en shock, no podía creer que de ser el más feliz hace unas horas, ahora fuera el más miserable de todos. Sin darse cuenta, se recargó en un tronco y de deslizó de espaldas hacia el suelo. Igual que a su novia, las piernas no le respondían, por lo que no pudo mantenerse de pie. Era demasiado el peso de la noticia que le había dado… ¿MORIR¿HERMIONE¡¿POR QUÉ! Y él¿qué decía hacer¿quedarse quiero como todo un imbécil ver alejarse para siempre al amor de su vida?

A estas alturas de la reflexión, el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones, se estaba olvidando de respirar… ¡tenía tantas emociones encontradas! Se sentía inútil, desesperado, impotente… quería hacer todo lo que pudiera pero… no sabía qué no sabía si existía algo que ayudara a su novia.

Entonces, el corazón se le aceleró recordando un encuentro inesperado… tenía que hacerlo… no había otra opción. Y como tirado por resortes, se levantó

¡Accio escoba! – gritó furioso

Y sin pensarlo, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Draco fue con una velocidad impresionante, la adrenalina y la furia que tenía encima le impedían ir despacio. Finalmente llegó después de 15 minutos, y tocó impacientemente hasta que una pequeña elfina doméstica le abrió la puerta.

Llama a papá – le dijo con rudeza e impaciencia. Casi de inmediato recordó que esas criaturas le parecían fascinantes a su novia y suavizó el tono – por favor, Missy… debo hablar con el señor.

La criatura lo miró sorprendido, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala… pero antes de hacerlo se topó con la delgada y rubia figura de Narcissa Malfoy.

¡Missy! – le gritó la señora dándole una patada – ¡quítate del camino!

Lo siento ama – respondió con voz chillona

¿Qué pasa¿qué fue ese escándalo que…? – pero de pronto vio la figura de su hijo de pie frente a ella – ¿DRACO! – le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿qué haces aquí¿Y a estas horas¿Estás bien¿Te pasa…?

¿Donde esta papá? – preguntó ignorando a su madre

Dormido – dijo la señora Malfoy cerrando la puerta – ¿que pasa hijo?

¡Draco! - dijo la voz aun adormilada de Lucius – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo desesperado

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó anudándose la bata de pijama

A mi nada, estoy bien – respondió Draco intentando no llorar – Es mi novia... – el chico respiro profundamente

¿La sangre sucia? – preguntó Lucius con un gesto de asco

¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! – le dijo furioso – si… es Hermione

Ven, siéntate – le dijo tomándolo del brazo

¡NO PUEDO PERDER TIEMPO! – grito enojado zafándose – ¿no entiendes que está muriendo!

¿Muriendo? – repitió su padre sentándose. Después se frotó los ojos para despertarse, pues no parecía afectado por la noticia.

Si... MURIENDO – dijo Draco furioso. Respiró y trató de calmarse, después continuó – Un mortífago la atacó en el Ministerio de magia. Ha estado así por dos años, se puede poner peor. Los doctores no pueden curarla y los sanadores no saben qué tiene...

La cara de Lucius Malfoy se puso pálida. Él formaba parte del grupo de mortífagos que habían atacado a los estudiantes en el Ministerio. El estaba presente cuando Hermione fue herida.

¿La maldición improbius? – susurró de pronto Narcissa Malfoy

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco girándose rápidamente hacia ella.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, Lucius asintió con la cabeza y su esposa hizo una expresión de susto y se tapó la boca con una mano.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco desesperado mirándolos alternativamente

Nada – dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa

¡No mientas! – dijo Draco golpeando el sillón – ¡Sabes de qué se trata todo esto! – y caminando hacia él le dijo – ¡ERES UN MORTÍFAGO!

No puedo hacer nada por ella, Draco…

¡PAPÁ! – le gritó Draco desesperanzado – ¡Se está muriendo! Tú puedes hacer algo... – y sin poder sostener más la careta de fuerte, susurró con los ojos rojos – la amo…

Narcissa contemplaba a su desconsolado hijo y se enterneció. Se acercó a abrazarlo, pero él tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados

¡Tú dijiste que me apoyarías en todo! – el chico se zafó mirando a su padre. Lucius frunció un poco el ceño y se puso una mano sobre la barbilla.

¿Sabes qué? – Draco abrió la puerta y tomó su escoba, desesperado – ¡Olvídalo! Tus palabras, como siempre... están vacías – y dando una patada en el piso, hizo a su escoba volar muy alto

¡Draco, espera! – gritó su madre.

Pero el ya estaba muy lejos, donde nadie podía verlo…

* * *

Hola a todas!

No saben lo feliz que me hacen escribiéndome! De verdad pensé que se olvidarían de mi con todo este tiempo que dejé pero me moría de alegría cuando vi todos sus reviews, mil gracias niñas!

Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es pequeño una vez más, porque en principio estaban juntos el 10 y el 11 pero es mejor para mí dividirlo para conocer sus reacciones… qué les parece la reacción de Malfoy? Y de su papá?… aquí no se acaba la historia queridas… van a ver, que cada vez se pone mejor… es todo lo que puedo decirles… eso y mil gracias por leerme!

Un besazo enorme!

Lore

Pd: el capítulo que sigue es más largo… 11 hojas de word para que no se decepcionen

**

* * *

Review reply**

penny malfoy

Yo sé que es muy triste, pero la esencia de la historia es esa… ni modo, no podía evitar una tragedia! Además lo del hechizo se prestaba a la perfección, no?

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero el de este capítlo ok?

Un beso

**.-Lovely-Sheikah-.**

Gracias wapa! Espero que me sigas leyendo y me des una crítica vale? Un beso

**AniSs**

No sabes el gusto que me da saber que las fanáticas de la película no se decepcionan con mi fic, me encanta que te esté gustando! Además, en tu caso quedó perfecto porque la pareja te gusta! A mi la verdad no tanto pero me parece que la historia queda muy bien con estos dos… aunque tengo una idea por ahí…

Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos… mil gracias!

**lizzie **

Muchísimas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste! No fue tan rápido pero aquí está el otro capítulo… espero tu opinión al respecto ok?

**isabela black**

hola! oie si la vdd si soy super romntica xd somos un caso perdido jeje xd no! la peor parte cuando le dice! '( me encanta cuando le cumple sus ... ups! no lo debo de decir jeje xd pero bueno oie te agrege a mi msn la vdd siento que me voy a llevar muy bien contigo al fin encuntro a alguien que llore muxo igual q yo jeje bueno felicidades por el fic te estq quedando muy pero muy bn! ¬¬ ( no lo termines igual plis! pq voy a ponerme a llorar bueno besoso y adio0s

**silviota**

Eres un bombón! Y valió la pena la espera por la actualización o no? Qué tal este capítulo? Si da pena el pobre güerito no? Ahora que se creía bueno… nada! Se le va la otra! Pobre Draco… qué crees que siga? Crees que lo deje igual? Espero tus reviews y mil gracias por todos los que te has tomado el tiempo de mandarme!

**lunatica87**

Claro! Si lo que yo esperaba era que acabaras los examenes para actualizar! Qué? Creías que era casualidad? No, no… era para que centraras tu atención en el estudio y luego en el fic… ja! Y qué te parece? Qué tal ves a Draco? Suicidio o no? Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic! Te mando un beso y espero el review de este capítulo ok?

**margara**

Ya sé! Esto es una tragedia! Pero prometo que la historia es muy buena, vale la pena! Espero tu review de este capítulo ok?

**ana **

dios que triste o de herm pero la vdd que bueno que ya se lo dijo a draco, ahora solo falta ver la reacción de él jajajaja. no eh visto la pelicula pero me la contaron y pues como tu sabes es muy triste :(.

tu sabes que siempre te voy a dejar review, esta es una de mis historias favoritas, no podria dejar de mandarle review jajaja. bueno espero que lo continues pronto.

por cierto suerte con tus exámenes, sigue así de bien, realmente me alegro de que este iendo muy bien.

**Istel**

Pues si amiga… la enferma es ella! Eres una reina! Qué buena gente que no quieres ver la peli hasta que yo acabe… prometo no tardarme tanto… viste "the notebook"? no sé como lo tradujeron pero aquí es "diario de una pasión" y son del mismo autor… te las recomiendo ampliamente… las dos.

A mi también me choca que se mueran los protagonistas! Qué linda! Eres la única que se fija en Pansy! Y si, la verdad es que sí quería a Draco… pero bueno, ya se le hizo tarde. Y GRACIAS por recordarnos a todas las palabras de Hermione, muy importante el "promete que no te enamorarás de mi"… aquí lo retoma Malfoy, como puedes ver, eres muy perceptiva, como yo… entonces puedes darte cuenta de pequeños detalles que son pistas para los siguientes capítulos…

Ah! Y no me aburres para nada ok? Me encantan los reviews largos! Mil gracias!

**trix **

Hace 5 días? Pero qué sincronización! Qué bueno que hayas encontrado este fic y aún mejor… que te esté gustando! Espero tus reviews próximos ok? Mil gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo para escribirme!

**ZhirruFelton**

Hola paisana2! Hablabas como jaliscience! Como mi novio…

Jaja, ahora entiendo por qué un fraude… pues si, yo la verdad sabía que eso iba a pasar… leucemia no es gripa y era casi imposible que sobreviviera… a mi tampoco me gustan los finales tristes pero el de la peli no es triste, es de esperanza… te acuerdas lo que dice Landon "our love is like the wind… i can't see it but i can feel it"… o sea q a pesar de todo siempre la va a sentir cerca… bueno, como te explico que yo lloro y berreo cada vez que la veo! Ya hasta está rayada yo creo! Pero bueno, mil gracias por leerme y por el review… espero el de este capítulo ok? Un beso enorme!

**YARE! ****Te extraño amiga, respóndeme por favor! me preocupa tu silencio!**


	12. La promesa

Este capitulo lo dedico a Yare y a Yukie, ánimo niñas! Todo pasa por algo, y lo saben... Y como Crabbe... aquí estoy para lo que necesiten... LAS ADORO!

**12**

**La promesa**

En el camino de regreso, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre él y Hermione. Ni siquiera se enteró de cuándo llegó al bosque prohibido y se perdió durante horas por él.

La dulce mirada de su novia estaba clavada en su memoria. Para convencer al rubio de hacer algo que no quería, no era necesaria la maldición imperius… lo único que se necesitaba era esa mirada radiante que tanto lo llenaba, lo alentaba, lo hacía feliz…

Todas las frases que Hermione le había dicho se agolpaban en su cabeza:

"Vas a lograr hacer grandes cosas", "Eres lo que siempre soñé", "No quiero verte sufrir"… pero sobre todo, había una frase que le daba vueltas, y cada vez que la recordaba pronunciada por la voz de su novia, una oleada de emoción le recorría el cuerpo: "Te amo"…

De pronto, Draco se desplomó, y con las manos y las rodillas en el pasto húmedo, lloró… no podía respirar… sentía como si un gran bloque de piedra le oprimiera el pecho… se puso una mano en el corazón… aunque lo intentara no podía detener ese sentimiento de vacío y de dolor tan grandes. Siguió recordando… los momentos que habían compartido estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria. Recordó la primera vez que bailaron esa mágica noche en Hogsmeade, también cuando ella le dio un regalo de cumpleaños hacía menos de dos meses…

**Flashback**

Era primero de marzo… fecha en que Draco Malfoy cumplía 17 años. Al despertar, el rubio encontró un enorme paquete con su nombre al pie de su cama… por un momento sonrió emocionado al pensar que el regalo se lo mandaba su novia, pero al ver el remitente, la sonrisa se le desdibujó de los labios… era de su madre. Se acababa de cumplir una semana desde que lo había visitado para decirle que su padre estaba muy arrepentido. Draco suspiró y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Era una nueva escoba, pues la que había venido usando estaba un poco obsoleta. Sonrió satisfecho… ¡un buscador de Slytherin merecía una mejor escoba que una Nimbus 2001! Y se la habían regalado.

Sus amigos le regalaron… ¡nada! Aunque de pronto recordó que no tenían por qué darle nada si estaban enfadados con él. Pero contrario a otros años, el regalo de sus amigos no le importaba en lo más mínimo… lo único que le importaba es que cierta joven castaña de Gryffindor le diera un beso de cumpleaños… nada más.

Bajó contento las escaleras y antes de salir de la sala común se encontró de frente con Crabbe, Goyle, Henry, Pansy y Cathy… estaba tan feliz de ir a encontrarse con su novia que solamente pudo sonreír y decir "hola"… pudo jurar que de la boca de Crabbe salía un susurro que decía "feliz cumpleaños" pero no podría asegurarlo…

Al fin llegó al gran comedor… en cuanto entró, recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor esperando encontrar a Hermione, y nada… la recorrió varias veces y el resultado era el mismo. Bajó la cabeza y caminó decepcionado hacia la mesa de Slytherin… y casi se va de espaldas al encontrar a una radiante Hermione sentada en su lugar acostumbrado para comer…

-¿Qué… - comenzó el rubio sorprendido – qué haces aquí, amor?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – respondió ella tomándole la mano e invitándolo a sentarse - ¿no te da gusto verme?

-¡Claro que me da gusto! – dijo él un poco menos sorprendido y se quedó contemplándola.

Ese día se veía especialmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola, contrario a su acostumbrada maraña de pelos sobre la cara… sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial y su sonrisa… encantadora como siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que una vez más se había quedado petrificado frente a la belleza y el carácter de su novia y desvió la mirada… vio a todos sus compañeros de Slytherin que miraban a la castaña como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Pero ella no parecía enterarse, o si lo hacía, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. ¡Era tan especial¡Y la quería tanto!

Hermione se sirvió un poco de fruta en su plato y cuando Draco iba a hacer lo mismo, ella le detuvo la mano con suavidad.

-Deja… hoy te pienso consentir – le dijo sirviéndole de la fruta que se acababa de servir para sí misma

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y la miró encantado

-Podrías mal acostumbrarme – le dijo cuando hubo terminado un vaso de jugo de mandarina también servido por su novia. Hasta la comida sabía diferente ese día.

-No te preocupes – respondió ella sonriendo – sé como re-acostumbrarte…

Draco rió con ganas y la abrazó… intentó darle un beso en los labios, pero ella desvió la cara y él puso el beso en su mejilla.

-Aquí no – le susurró cuando también lo abrazó – te espero en el aula de encantamientos a las ocho en punto… no creas que no tengo un regalo para ti… y ahora – dijo retomando su tono de voz normal – me voy a clases… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMOR!

En otras circunstancias, una frase así dicha por otra de sus novias le hubiera costado al rubio una burla interminable por parte de toda su mesa y un color rojo de vergüenza que no se le hubiera quitado hasta el día siguiente… esta vez, en cambio, nadie le dijo nada, pero los murmullos eran bastante notorios y él no se avergonzó de la despedida sino que se quedó contemplando la enorme puerta de roble por la que hacía unos segundos su novia acababa de salir. Sonrió ampliamente y satisfecho, salió a clases… de las que no pudo retirar su sonrisa en todo el día, esperando impacientemente que fueran las 8.

En algún momento, notó que Pansy buscaba acercarse a él, pero el rubio la esquivó sin dar tiempo a que hablaran… finalmente las clases terminaron y él se sentó a comer, con la esperanza de que allí, Hermione le contara algo de la sorpresa que tenía planeada. Buscó en las 4 mesas pero no la encontró. Suspiró malhumorado. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta la noche para verla.

Después de sobrevolar el campo de quidditch para matar el tiempo, subió a su habitación, muy emocionado por su cita… ¡quedaban sólo veinte minutos para presentarse ante su novia! Se peinó, se arregló y se miró al espejo… la misma sonrisa que Hermione le había dejado en la mañana no lo había dejado solo en todo el día. Salió rápidamente hacia el aula de encantamientos en el tercer piso, en el ala oeste.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta, se detuvo un momento… ¿qué se encontraría dentro? En realidad no importaba… ella le tenía preparada una sorpresa y fuera cual fuera, lo hacía feliz… una oleada de emoción lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y finalmente a las ocho en punto, giró el pomo…

Al entrar, su sorpresa fue enorme… esperaba un regalo, no algo así…

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó el rubio contemplando el aula llena de velas flotantes en color rojo y blanco. En el centro, se encontró con una mesa arreglada con velas de los mismos colores, dos copas llenas de un vino blanco y la mesa con cubiertos de plata y una vajilla muy bonita.

-¡Es mi regalo! – respondió ella con un tono infantil - ¿te gusta?

-Tú… ¿hiciste todo esto? – preguntó él conmovido mirándola.

Ella asintió contenta. Entonces Draco la miró por primera vez… si el peinado de la mañana lo había sorprendido, su apariencia en ese momento lo había dejado sin habla… el pelo completamente lacio y suelto, caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo hasta la rodilla y de tirantes gruesos, se había maquillado y su mirada era intensa, con un brillo especial.

-No sé que decir – dijo emocionado

-No digas nada – respondió ella tomándole la mano

-¡Esto es demasiado! – dijo – y yo ni siquiera estoy vestido para la ocasión

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione divertida – no digas tonterías, Draco… estás perfectamente…

-No – dijo él soltándola – si tu te tomaste el tiempo de preparar todo esto, lo menos que puedo que hacer es vestirme a la altura

-No seas ridículo, Draco… - dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad – vamos a cenar…

-Tú prepara todo – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente – en dos minutos vuelvo

-Pero…

Pero no pudo decir nada, pues su novio ya se había ido. Diez minutos después, estaba de vuelta, engalanado con un traje muggle que había comprado hacía poco tiempo, tras su aversión a las cosas muggle. Pensó que usarlo sería buen detalle para su novia, dado su origen... respiró y giró de nuevo la perilla…

Al entrar al aula se encontró con una oscuridad total… dio un par de pasos inseguro y de pronto, detrás de él la puerta se cerró con violencia

-¿Hermione? – preguntó desconcertado

No hubo respuesta. Caminó tres pasos más… ¿se habría enfadado¡Idiota! Si le había dicho que no tenía que cambiarse¡¿por qué demonios no le había hecho caso! Definitivamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… y ahora se había perdido de una noche con su novia…

-¿Hermione? – volvió a preguntar desanimado

-Aquí estoy – la voz de su novia sonó débil a lo lejos – sigue caminando

-Hermione… - susurró él aliviado y haciendo lo que se le ordenó – ¿la sorpresa es que llegue a ti sin matarme?

-Algo así – respondió la castaña divertida

Finalmente, Draco, con las manos frente a él, se topó con algo rígido, pudo jurar que era una pared

-Creo que estoy perdido – dijo desesperanzado

-Yo creo que deberías buscar mejor – susurró Hermione increíblemente cerca

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco… ¡estaba a centímetros de ella! Y como si de pronto viera a la perfección, se agachó y a tientas, se encontró directamente con su cara… ella comenzó a reír con esa risa contagiosa que tanto le encantaba.

-Finalmente me encontraste – le dijo mientras decenas de velas se prendían de nuevo, alrededor de toda el aula

-Siempre te tuve frente a mí – dijo el rubio en sentido figurado y literalmente, mientras contemplaba su rostro encendido – pero nunca te quise ver realmente…

-¡Ay Draco! – le respondió ella abrazándolo por el cuello. Así permanecieron un par de minutos. La sensación era mutua… había confianza, seguridad, cariño y sobre todo un deseo inmenso de estar juntos, lejos de todos…

De pronto, así, abrazado a la cintura de la castaña, la mente del rubio comenzó a viajar a mil por hora… ¿qué es lo que había dicho Hermione exactamente? "Aquí no… ¿te tengo un regalo?" Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente¿Qué había querido decir con esas dos frases juntas¿Hermione le daría algo especial?

Tal vez… ¿Hermione… pensaría… regalarse a sí misma?

El simple pensamiento de estar con ella… de ese modo, lo tuvo inquieto… con Pansy las cosas eran distintas… había sido su novia desde quinto y la verdad tenía fama de ser una chica fácil… y él lo había comprobado. Pero Hermione era un caso especial, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Con ella no podía comportarse como un patán, lo único que salía de él cuando la miraba era un cariño sincero, transparente, sin algún tipo de deseo sexual depravado…

Draco sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro… la verdad, con Pansy si que tenía ese tipo de deseos… ¡era difícil no tenerlos con una falda tan corta y un escote tan amplio! Y la verdad había cumplido bastantes… no es que Hermione no se le antojara (Draco recordó que a las chicas no les gustaba mucho ese verbo… por algún motivo las hacía sentir como un tipo de jamón) ¡al contrario! Moriría por tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla por siempre… en un beso tierno, apasionado, sincero… inventar nuevos modos de amar… pero el problema era él. No se sentía digno de tener ese privilegio sobre alguien tan inocente…

De pronto, así sentados como estaba, ella se acercó a sus labios. Él comenzó a sentir calambres en las piernas y un vacío enorme en el estómago… pero aún así le devolvió el beso con ternura… ella lo besó de nuevo, ahora con más pasión. Y sin previo aviso lo empujó delicadamente hacia atrás, quedando recostado sobre sus codos, ella se colocó sobre él y siguió besándolo. Por unos segundos, el rubio se perdió dentro de esa sensación tan agradable… pero…

-¡NO! – gritó alejándola de su oreja contra toda su voluntad – ¡NO Hermione!

-La castaña lo miró sonriendo. Se acercó de nuevo a él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Draco – de nuevo se acercó a su oreja y le susurró sin aliento – ahora te tengo que pedir que hagas algo que tal vez no quieras…

-Hermione… – suplicó él agitado. Sentía la boca seca y la miraba… ¡estaba tan guapa! – por favor, no me hagas esto… sabes que no voy a poder negarme…

-¡Vamos Draco! – le reprochó ella dándole un golpe en el brazo fingiendo querer lastimarlo – ¡no cocino tan mal!

-Hermione por fa… ¿Qué? – preguntó él. Ahora si no entendía nada

-Quiero pedirte tu sincera opinión sobre esta cena – respondió ella levantándose y estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – la preparé yo misma y la verdad es que no soy tan buena en la cocina

-¿Aaaasí que era eso? – preguntó Draco, poniéndose de pie entre aliviado y decepcionado

-¿Qué creías, cretino? – lo molesto Hermione. Sabía perfectamente que después de la reciente sesión de besos, lo que menos esperaría su novio era comer… bueno tal vez sí, pero no comida.

-¡Nada! – gritó él - ¡lo juró!

Hermione entornó los ojos y luego lo abrazó de nuevo

-¿Cenamos? – le preguntó con dulzura

-Cuando quieras – respondió él sonriendo

**Fin Flashback**

Al recordar este encuentro y dentro de todo el dolor que le causaba pensar en que era posible que ya no le quedara mucho tiempo de escenarios así, pudo esbozar una sonrisa recordando a su novia y sus "preocupaciones".

Quien lo hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera pensado que estaba loco pues gemía de dolor pero a los dos segundos estaba riendo… ¡Hermione era tan especial, que provocaba esos sentimientos y reacciones extrañas en él! En sus reflexiones, recordó la risa de Hermione que era como el combustible que lo ponía feliz… de pronto, golpeó con el puño el piso ¡No era justo¡Él lo merecía más que ella! Él había sido un desgraciado toda su vida, en cambio, ella siempre había estado allí para quien la necesitara… con sus altas y bajas en el humor, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

El dolor que el rubio sentía era tan grande que se hizo físico… tenía los ojos hinchados llenos de lágrimas y en un momento no pudo respirar por la frecuencia de los sollozos. Estaba agotado de tanto llorar…

Permaneció perdido en el bosque hasta la madrugada. Se sentía cansado, desgastado, pero más que nada, impotente. Aunque llorara el resto de su vida, no podía regresarle la salud a su novia y eso… le dolía profundamente.

Draco caminaba inconsciente y sin saber a dónde iba. ¿Cuando llegó a su habitación?... No se enteró, sólo se dio cuenta que los débiles destellos del sol que salía pegaban directamente sobre su cama. Se sentía débil, sin ganas de hacer nada y se tumbó en su cama. No se dio cuenta de que alguien llevaba tiempo esperándolo

-Hola – le dijo Crabbe en voz baja – tu… tu mamá nos mandó una lechuza

Draco no contestó, ni se movió… dejó que los rayos del sol le dieran de lleno en la cara. Tal vez así despertaría de la pesadilla…

-Y... ¿cómo… te sientes? – apremió su amigo en un susurro

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le dijo suspirando – ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – luego se tapó la cara con las manos y susurró – y voy a perderla... ¡sin poder hacer nada, Crabbe!

El joven puso una mano en el hombro de Draco

-Discúlpame por no entenderte – le dijo con sinceridad – creí que eran caprichos tuyos y que pronto lo superarías… nunca te había visto así… debes quererla mucho

-La amo – repitió Draco. Ya lo había dicho varias veces en el día y lo había pensado muchas más, pero quien ha estado enamorado sabe que esa frase no se desgasta con el uso

-Aquí estoy, amigo…si necesitas algo…

Entre sollozos y con las manos aún en la cara, Draco asintió ligeramente, pero no pudo decir nada.

Una vez más Hermione había tenido razón al decir "ve con tus amigos, los necesitas más que nunca", y era un hecho. Saber que al menos Crabbe estaba de su lado y lo apoyaría, hacía que la cuesta se viera menos pesada.

* * *

Tal parecía que al decir "aléjate de mi" Hermione pareció haber dicho "no te separes de mi ni un momento", pues los días que siguieron, Hermione permaneció encerrada en su habitación…y TODOS los días, Draco le llevaba un ramo de flores que le mandaba con Ginny. La pelirroja le pedía desesperadamente a Draco que desistiera, que era lo mejor para los dos, pero él siempre respondía:

-Nada puede hacerme más daño que estar lejos de ella… díselo por favor

A lo que Ginny movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y entraba con el ramo de tulipanes para Hermione.

Después de una semana, Draco acababa de terminar de subir el último grupo de escalones para llegar a la puerta de la casa de Gryffindor y hubo algo que lo detuvo en seco…

-Hola – susurró dulcemente Hermione

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y su mirada se perdió en la de ella

-¡Hola! – respondió emocionado. Estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos rojos.

-Y… ¿qué hacías? – preguntó ella como si nada pasara

-Iba a buscarte – respondió él – te llevaba tus flores favoritas

-Tengo una colección de ellas – dijo ella divertida tomando el ramo de tulipanes

Draco no pudo pretender que nada pasaba, no era tan fuerte como ella

-Pensé que no querías verme más – confesó – pero aún así, no iba a dejar de buscarte…

Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó como una niña a su padre cuando se despierta asustada por una pesadilla… y si, había despertado del sueño de estar con la persona perfecta y no podía ni quería levantarse…

Finalmente, Draco explotó:

-¡Pensé tantas cosas, Hermione! – dijo acariciándole el pelo – Pensé que…

-Draco…– lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa – ¿qué creías¿que me iría sin despedirme de ti?

Él dejó de mover la mano que la acariciaba y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Ese comentario no es gracioso, Hermione – respondió él borrando toda sonrisa de su cara y despegándose de su abrazo… se dirigió hacia un ventanal cercano. Ya era lo suficientemente doloroso pensar en que pronto ya no estarían juntos como para que ella se lo recordara de esa manera.

-Lo siento, amor – dijo ella mirándolo con ternura. Suspiró sonoramente y le llegó el olor de sus flores. Sonrió – debes aceptar que hay cosas que no podemos solucionar… esta es una de ellas y no nos queda más que aprovechar los momentos juntos… - el rubio seguía con la mirada perdida hacia fuera – no te enfades, Draco… ven…

El chico volteó a verla… sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la ternura de saber que su novio la quería tanto. Él, por su parte, se mordía el labio para no soltar el llanto.

-Acércate – le pidió Hermione

Así lo hizo el rubio y se sentó junto a ella

-No estés triste – su voz sonaba poco convincente, ya que a ella misma parecía costarle trabajo hablar por el dolor – yo… te amo… y… agradezco a la vida que… - finalmente su voz se cortó – que me haya dejado conocerte…

Los dos se abrazaron y permanecieron así por mucho tiempo… sus cuerpos temblaban. No querían que ninguno sintiera más dolor al escuchar el llanto del otro, así que lo hacían en voz baja pero el dolor no se transmite por el sonido y menos cuando dos personas se entienden tan bien sin necesidad de palabras…

Hermione fue la primera en despegarse de ese abrazo que desearon durara para siempre…

-Lo siento – dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz – Debí decírtelo antes…

-No… – dijo Draco poniendo un dedo en su boca – perdóname tú… no supe cómo reaccionar

Hermione lo abrazó de nuevo y él acarició su pelo

-Por favor… no me pidas que me aleje de ti… - le pidió el rubio – porque no lo haré…

-No quiero que lo hagas – confesó finalmente Hermione – tú me ayudas a estar sana… tú me das fuerza para seguir adelante… es por ti por quien amanezco todos los días…

Draco la calló con un beso tierno, como si fuera a romperla si la apretaba más… ella respondió del mismo modo, apenas rozándose los labios pero con una ternura y amor indescriptibles

-No te apartes de mi, Draco Malfoy – le pidió sinceramente cuando se hubieron separado

-No estaba en mis planes – respondió él juntando su frente con la de ella

Hermione sonrió y después… tomó la cara de su novio entre las manos y comenzó a besar sus ojos

-¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó él extrañado, pero sin moverse… esa sensación era maravillosa

-Quiero que me perdones por hacerte llorar…

Draco rió y la detuvo

-Puedes solucionarlo si nunca te alejas de mi otra vez…

-Prometido… - dijo ella

Ahora fue Draco quien comenzó a besarla… los ojos, las mejillas, los labios… por fin volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos después de días sin verla… pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a besarla con más intensidad.

-Draco – susurró ella – no…

-Te amo, Hermione – dijo él besando sus labios – no quiero dejarte nunca

-No lo harás Draco – finalmente logró separarlo – pero no hagamos nada que podamos lamentar¿de acuerdo?

Él la miró fijamente. Tenía de vuelta esa mirada que lo volvía loco… no es que quisiera aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Hermione, es lo que menos intentaría, lo que quería era aprovechar hasta el último segundo del día que pasara con ella…

-De acuerdo – accedió él – lo que tu quieras hacer, es lo que haremos.

-Gracias – dijo ella abrazándolo

Unos minutos después, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio en el que los dos entendían perfectamente el sentimiento del otro… finalmente, Draco le preguntó

-¿Qué dicen tus papás de... bueno, de esto?

-Están buscando a los mejores médicos muggles, pero yo sé que ninguno de ellos podrá hacer nada por mí – dijo levantando los hombros – Querían que me quedara en Londres para ir a tratamientos, aunque no sé de qué pero… - levantó los hombros y arqueó las cejas – bueno, les pedí que me dejaran seguir viniendo al colegio… estar encerrada me hubiera hecho sentir peor…. – luego se acercó a su novio y lo miró fijamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla – Además… si hubiera estado encerrada, no hubiera conocido al verdadero Draco Malfoy… ¡de lo que me hubiera perdido!

Ambos rieron y Draco preguntó algo que acababa de venir a su mente

-Her… ¿por qué estás tan alegre siempre, sabiendo… bueno, sabiendo el peligro que corres?

-¿Cuál peligro Draco? – preguntó ella con sinceridad – tu y yo podemos ambos morir mañana y…

-Nada me gustaría más que eso… no quiero estar viviendo si no estás tú

Hermione sonrió conmovida y acarició su mejilla

-Lo que quiero decir es que todos moriremos algún día… esta enfermedad parece anunciar que yo no tardaré mucho pero… - Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos sintiendo únicamente el contacto de la mano de su novia en su cara – la vida es muy valiosa Draco… - respondió ella en un susurro – prefiero vivir feliz por pocos años… contigo, que desperdiciar el tiempo que me queda en tonterías…

Después de un momento se miraron. Draco la abrazó de lado

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto te admiro? – preguntó él

Hermione bajó la mirada y movió negativamente la cabeza… estaba asombrada enternecida… ¿cuándo se habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy podría admirarla¿O si lo hacía, que se lo diría?

No vas a morir, Hermione – la afirmación del joven sonaba más como una promesa que como un consuelo. La muerte no era una opción para su novia.

Ella acarició su brazo que la rodeaba y sonrió con ternura y con algo de tristeza...

* * *

Hola niñas!

Ya estoy aquí, solo esperaba más reviews, y aunque no fueron como la vez pasada creo que es justo actualizar para todas ustedes que me han escrito... ah! he decidido responderles a cada una a su mail para que en los capítulos cortos no sea más reply que historia! solo voy a responder aquí a quienes no dejen mail ok?

Qué les parece este capítulo? Apoco no se comen a Draco? y pobre Hermione! Es que de verdad se quieren mucho!

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por todos sus comentarios que me levantan el ánimo. Creo que es como el combustible que anima a escribir másy mejor... de verdad se los agradezco!

Les mando un beso y espero que me sigan mandando muchos reviews!

Lore

* * *

Penny malfoy: Me encanta que te encante! jaja... gracias por seguirlo, espero que no te decepcione, se empieza a poner bueno eh? Y si, tengo 2 fics más... uno de 10 capítulos: "El novio de Hermione", que es una pareja diferente a la de este fic y "lo que pudo haber sido" que por falta de público deje de publicar, pero a ver qué te parece, espero tu comentario ok?

Mil besos wapa!


	13. El deseo cumplido

Hola a todas! Mil gracias por los reviews! Ya pasamos de los 100 y me da mucho gusto... pero más gusto me da que les esté gustando tanto esta humilde adaptación de una excelente historia. GRACIAS!

Por favor! Necesito reviews de este, que es uno de mis favoritos eh? Y ahora, sin más, pasamos a más derramamiento de miel.

**13**

**El deseo cumplido**

A todas las enamoradas de la película, sé que van a reconocer algo en este capítulo... díganme qué les parece

La sal, por favor – pidió con su áspera voz

Su esposa lo miró y levantó la ceja

La tienes a dos centímetros – contestó casi sin abrir la boca – cógela tú…

Lucius la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado. Molesto, tomó la sal y continuó mirando a su esposa, que en ese momento abría "El profeta", para evadirlo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio desagradable, Lucius volvió a intentar

¿Algo interesante?

Narcisa lo miró y dio un bocado a su omelet, sin responder. Volvió a su lectura. Lucius Malfoy sabía perfectamente el por qué de la actitud de su esposa pero no quería hablar del tema.

Tengo una cita con Fudge, cariño...

Narcisa sabía que cuando la llamaba "cariño" era para destensar un poco alguna situación que por su culpa estuviera mal. Lucius se acercó a ella para darle un beso y ella giró a cabeza al otro lado, lo empujó y finalmente… explotó

¿NO TE IMPORTA QUE TU ÚNICO HIJO ESTÉ SUFRIENDO ASÍ?

Lucius cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, esperando despertar pero no, al abrirlos seguía en el mismo lugar y con su mujer furiosa frente a él.

¡CONTESTA! – le gritó desesperada – Prefieres huir de la situación antes que afrontarla… ¿cuándo te volviste así, Lucius? Antes no te importaba nada con tal de que tu familia estuviera bien…

¡Mi familia estará bien sin una sangre sucia en ella, Narcisa! – dijo él caminando por el marco de la puerta de entrada al comedor – ¡Creí que pensábamos lo mismo al respecto!

¡Si! – gritó ella poniéndose de pie – eso pensaba yo también… hasta ayer. ¡Ver a mi hijo así me destrozó el corazón¡¡Para mí es mucho más importante que mi hijo esté feliz antes que tus prejuicios estúpidos sobre la sangre¡Somos brujos, no unicornios, Malfoy! – y luego dijo en voz baja, como tomando una resolución – Juzgar a la gente por la pureza de sangre sólo debería aplicar a los animales…

La verdad era que Lucius no había dormido en toda la noche. La imagen de su hijo con los ojos llorosos y en el estado en que llegó había quedado grabada en su memoria. Le dolía verlo así, era verdad que no le importaba lo que pasara con los demás, siempre y cuando los suyos no salieran lastimados… y ahora… ¡qué ironía de la vida! Debía salvar a alguien que tanto había atacado, debía hacerlo por su hijo… pero no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a pasar si lo hacía. La voz de su esposa se escuchaba a lo lejos

¿Qué voy a hacer si mi hijo no vuelve a hablar conmigo, Lucius¡No podría soportarlo!

Tal vez si lo comentaba con Narcisa, los dos llegarían a una solución razonable… estaba desarmado frente a su esposa, debía decirle que él también estaba preocupado por su hijo.

Cuando giró para hablar con ella, la encontró llorando. No se dio cuenta cuando caminó hacia la sala y se tiró en uno de los enormes sillones. Se sentó junto a ella y los dos hablaron al unísono:

Narcisa… tengo miedo

Lucius… lo haré yo

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

* * *

La ternura del rubio era inexplicable y desconocida hasta para él mismo… nunca la había sentido hasta que Hermione le enseñó, sin pretenderlo, qué era el amor. Estaba pensando en ello, mientras la esperaba afuera de su Casa para que bajaran a comer juntos, cuando el retrato se abrió.

¡Madame! – le dijo haciendo una reverencia de caballero medieval al verla. Le ofreció el brazo

Buenas tardes, caballero – le respondió ella divertida mientras entrelazaba su mano en el brazo de su novio

Bajaron las escaleras frente a las miradas de lástima, envidia, celos, añoranza o cualquier sentimiento que ustedes elijan…

¿Te das cuenta de lo cursi… - inmediatamente la castaña se corrigió – lo romántico que te has vuelto? – terminó. No sabía si su novio lo tomaría como un cumplido o como una ofensa

Draco se sorprendió con esa pregunta

Es justamente lo que estaba pensando antes de que salieras – le dijo sonriendo y fingiendo indignación – todo es tu culpa…

Hermione rió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Caminaron hacia el gran comedor y se sentaron… a partir del cumpleaños del rubio, era costumbre que se sentaran en la mesa del otro. Esta vez era el turno de Draco de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Comieron en silencio, con menos miradas en ellos que las primeras veces, pero aún así, no faltaba el separatista de corazón que no podía soportar ver a un Slytherin sentado en su mesa y se iba murmurando

Se me acaba de quitar el hambre

Invariablemente, sin importar si el comentario provenía de Gryffindors o Slytherins, Hermione respondía con una sonrisa en los labios:

¡Bien!... más comida para nosotros…

Y enseguida le acercaba a su novio la bandeja de lo que tuviera más cerca.

Antes de que Draco supiera la verdad sobre la maldición que caía sobre Hermione, Ginny Weasley se interponía entre ellos dos pero ahora los veía tan enamorados que no se atrevía a separarlos; de hecho, aunque hubiese querido, no lo hubiera logrado… ellos no iban a permitir que nadie los alejara.

Hermione le sonreía ampliamente a la pelirroja, a lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza de un lado a otro.

Finalmente, después de una hora, terminaron la comida y salieron del gran comedor.

Habían acordado ir a pasear hasta que se hiciera de noche, así que al terminar de comer a las cuatro, se dirigieron hacia los jardines…

¿No tienes calor? – preguntó Hermione desabotonando los primeros botones de su suéter

¿Calor? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió al rubio decir tras ver a su novia hacer eso. Ella no pareció darse cuenta, pero sonrió

Te tengo una propuesta – le dijo pícaramente la castaña

¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido

No sé que te imaginas cada vez que te digo eso, Draco pero… – el rubio tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los labios de Hermione – tu cara no es muy inocente que digamos…

Lo siento – dijo él aún contemplándola, aunque ahora su mirada se dirigía a sus ojos - ¿cuál es tu propuesta?

Quítate los zapatos – le ordenó

¿Qué? – preguntó él sorprendido – ¿Para qué?

¡Para que se te quite el calor, tonto! – dijo ella sentándose en el pasto para hacerlo…

Draco la contempló desamarrando las agujetas de sus tenis, el pelo le caía sobre la cara y la hacía ver muy bonita. Después de unos segundos, él la imitó y se quitó los zapatos azul marino que traía puestos. Luego hizo un encantamiento para que los zapatos levitaran tras ellos, y así no tener que cargarlos

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – le preguntó ella bajando la vista

¿Quieres decir… antes de enamorarme de ti? – respondió él con otra pregunta

Hermione rió.

¿Quién te enseñó eso? – se burló la castaña – suena a película muggle barata… ¡y muy vieja!

Draco también rió.

¿Cómo pude creer que no lo habías escuchado? – luego confesó – en algún libro que nos dejaron leer en Estudios Muggles.

¿Cuál era? – preguntó ella intentando recordar

¿Cuando dije que lo había leído? – dijo él cínicamente – me lo contó Henry, a quien se lo contó Cathy, que a su vez leyó un resumen de un mago del curso pasado que…

Al decir esto, la sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció. Era verdad que sus amigos se habían comportado como unos idiotas, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir sin hablarles. Sentía el apoyo de Crabbe pero le gustaría, aunque no lo reconociera, que Henry le ofreciera su ayuda también.

¿Por qué no los buscas tú? – preguntó su novia adelantándose un par de pasos

¿A quién? – preguntó él parándose en seco ¿había pensado en voz alta?

Draco… – dijo ella en un tono de reproche cariñoso – te conozco y sé que los extrañas… los amigos siempre nos hacen sentir bien aún cuando nosotros mismos no sabemos por qué nos sentimos mal.

Una vez más, Hermione lo había sorprendido. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando sin que le hubiera dicho una palabra.

Se portaron de un modo estúpido – dijo él escuetamente

Exactamente… "se portaron"… en el pasado, amor… es hora de que cuentes con ellos… - luego lo miró – en estos momentos en que te sientes tan perdido y confundido a veces, es bueno contar con alguien para llorar en su hombro

Draco la miró inexpresivo. Hermione tenía algo de razón pero…

Cuento con el tuyo… – susurró acercándose a su novia

¡Bonito hombro! – dijo ella sarcástica – ya empapado por mis propias lágrimas. Draco... – Hermione le tomó la barbilla y suspiró – si… cuentas conmigo pero ¿qué puedo hacer yosi soyla causa de tu tristeza?

El rubio bajó la mirada…

Tú eres la causa de mi tristeza – afirmó con un nudo en la garganta – pero también eres mi alegría más grande

Draco... – volvió a decir la chica con ternura. Pero la emoción no le permitió agregar nada más… simplemente entrelazó su mano con la de él y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, mientras contemplaban el resplandor del sol sobre el lago.

Después de ese momento, la conversación iba y venia siempre en torno a los miedos de ambos, lo que pensaban, sentían, esperaban…

¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó él con dificultad

¿Miedo? – dijo ella un poco perdida y recargándose en su pecho para mirarlo de cerca – ¿exactamente a qué debería tener miedo?

A esto… - dijo él acariciándole la cara – a que te pase algo grave… miedo a que no te puedas curar, a que las cosas no salgan como esperamos…

Draco hablaba rápidamente para sentir menos el peso de lo que decía

Si – respondió ella bajando la cabeza – claro que tengo miedo

Miedo a… - el rubio respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para terminar la frase. Le dolía sólo pensarlo – ¿miedo a morir?

No Draco – dijo ella levantándose y mirándolo fijamente – tengo miedo a no estar contigo… miedo a que esto termine… miedo a que cuando yo no esté... – Draco hizo una mueca de dolor frente a esta afirmación, y al verlo, Hermione tomó su brazo y lo acarició. Después siguió – a que cuando yo no esté tú vuelvas a ser la misma pantalla de antes, con un caparazón irrompible, creyendo que eres malo cuando en realidad no es así…

Hermione guardó silencio y Draco también… no le encantaba que alabara su manera de ser. Él era un simple mago, como todos, sólo que él tuvo la suerte de encontrar a una excelente persona que lo hizo cambiar, pero de no ser por ella, él seguiría siendo un patán consumado.

Después de caminar un buen tramo de jardín con paso lento y disfrutando de la frescura del pasto en sus pies, se dieron cuenta de que el sol se ocultaba. Se volvieron a poner los zapatos y se sentaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, en ese momento desocupada.

Te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo el rubio emocionado

¿Si¿¿Qué es? – Hermione parecía una niña pequeña antes de que llegara Santa Claus

Draco sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. De pronto, el rubio hizo un movimiento con la varita y Hermione dio un respingo… una melodía lenta y preciosa parecía salir de los árboles…

_I close my eyes…_

_And even when I'm sleeping I'm alright_

_Cause you are in my life once upon a time_

_I only imagined this, and now you're mine_

Draco… – lo miró sorprendida – ¿qué…?

¿Recuerdas cuál era uno de tus deseos? – le preguntó sonriendo ampliamente

Hermione entendió de pronto a qué venía todo esto… sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió lentamente

_Wished for you so hard_

_Pray that you'd find me_

_Maybe you're here today here to remind me_

Aquí está tu canción – le dijo él tomando su cara entre las manos – es como tú: dulce, sincera y fuerte. Espero que te guste... te dedico esta canción, Hermione Granger…

Hermione se conmovió al pensar que Draco se había acordado de su deseo y lo abrazo. Cuando escuchó la canción con atención, comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su novio por el cuello…

_If you believe that dreams come true_

_There's one that's waiting there for you_

_Cause I believed when I saw you_

_That when you want something enough_

_Then it can't escape your love_

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be_

_If you believe_

Yo creo, Draco – le dijo haciendo alusión a la letra de la canción – creo que pueden pasar cosas extraordinarias pero… no estoy segura de que me pasen a mi…

Tú te vas a quedar conmigo, Hermione – dijo el rubio sin despegar sus labios del cuello de la castaña, como había permanecido desde que ella lo abrazó – Te lo aseguro

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir ella. Últimamente se quedaba sin palabras demasiado pronto, pero es que Draco no dejaba de sorprenderla.

_Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect_

_(Everybody said that) I couldn't get my heart out of my head_

_They just didn't see_

_No, they just couldn't know_

_The feeling that you get_

_The places that you go_

Había magia, definitivamente. Y Draco empezaba a entender la magia de la que Hermione hablaba. Era algo muy fuerte que no tenía nada que ver con varitas y calderos, eso era seguro.

_Never wished for material things_

_Never needed wind in my wings_

_I never wished for anything but you... _

_(I can't explain it) Someone just told me_

_Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely_

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento el cielo dejaba atrás el rosa moradoso y daba paso a un azul casi negro…

Creo que ya es tarde – le dijo Hermione – ¿vamos de regreso?

Como tu quieras – le dijo mirándola – ¡vamos!

Caminaron de la mano sin decir una palabra… Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y Draco con un gran nudo en la garganta… a veces ese sentimiento de creer que ella se iría para siempre lo atormentaba demasiado, tal vez tenía razón sobre sus amigos, tal vez debía buscarlos…

En lo que les pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda

Gracias por todo – Hermione lo besó profundamente – Descansa – y antes de entrar a la sala común agregó – y piensa lo de tus amigos…

El rubio asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be… if you believe_

* * *

Pero lo último en lo que pensaba Draco era en descansar. Después de dejarla, se fue directamente a la biblioteca. Aún faltaba una hora y media para que la cerraran y debía investigar qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su novia.

Tenía la mesa llena de libros y los ojos cansados, cuando vio acercarse a Henry y se puso un poco a la defensiva. No sabía a qué venía, ni con qué intenciones…

¡Hola! – saludó Henry rascándose tontamente la cabeza – este... Crabbe me contó…

Ambos se miraron. Se conocían muy bien. Las palabras y disculpas estaban de más. El simple hecho de que Henry viniera a buscarlo, era como pedirle perdón.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó el moreno al verlo con la mesa atascada de libros

Si – respondió Draco – a ver que encuentras sobre la maldición improbius

Henry abrió los ojos exageradamente y después asintió…

Así que improbius... – comentó mientras se sentaba – ¡Vaya! No es cualquier cosa...

Ya lo sé – dijo Draco desahogándose – necesito encontrar una cura para ella...

La encontraremos, Malfoy... – lo animó – ten fe

Draco lo miró sorprendido. Como si hubiera estado presente cuando le dedicó la canción a Hermione, le había dicho las mismas palabras que él a su novia. Sonrió.

Juntos comenzaron a revolver los libros y Henry lo acompañó hasta que madam Pince los corrió de la biblioteca.

Draco se afanó en su investigación. Pasaba días enteros en la biblioteca, y en un momento de agobio, cuando su vista se perdió en la sección prohibida, no pudo evitar recordar cuando estuvo con su novia entre esos estantes…

**Flashback**

¿Por qué tenemos que estar en la biblioteca? – susurraba Draco enfadado – ¡así ni siquiera podemos hablar!

¡Por eso precisamente! – dijo Hermione aún más bajo – no puedo concentrarme contigo a mi lado hablando todo el día.

El rubio fingió indignación

¿Qué? – su voz se elevo varios decibeles, lo que hizo a la señora Pince venir a callarlo – está bien – dijo cruzando los brazos – desde ahora no diré ni una sola palabra cuando estés estudiando.

Gracias – dijo ella dándole la vuelta a la página de un libro de pociones y sin mirarlo – lo agradeceré mucho…

¡Hermione! – se quejó Draco

Ella rió y le susurró

¡No seas llorón! Dominas que me encanta hablar contigo, pero también sabes que las cosas con Snape… - y movió negativamente la cabeza

Draco logró permanecer callado unos minutos, perdiendo la vista en el techo

¿Por qué no aprovechas para estudiar algo? – preguntó Hermione con obviedad – sería una buena idea

No gracias… - le dijo él con picardía – es mucho más interesante contemplarte a ti que a un libro

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír fuerte

Si eso es lo que quieres… - le dijo mirándolo del mismo modo que su tono al hablar con ella… su voz, en un susurro, sonaba más sexy de lo normal

¡Haces la misma cara que Pansy! – dijo él divertido

A la castaña no pareció hacerle la misma gracia y desdibujó de inmediato la sonrisa

¿Me estás comparando con tu exnovia? – preguntó en voz baja y mirándolo con enfado – ¿con esa… zorra?

¡NO! – respondió él dándose cuenta que estaba en problemas – no podría compararte con nadie, Her… sólo que ese mismo gesto lo hacía Pansy cuando…

Hermione no quiso saber cuando, pero se imaginó perfectamente a la vaca Parkinson diciéndole: "prefiero verte" con un gesto sexy, "como quieras" en un tono sexy… la castaña creía adivinar el final… ¿podría ser que también… ¡fuera sexy?

Cerró con enojo su libro, movimiento que retumbó en toda la biblioteca… se puso de pie y dio grandes zancadas hacia la sección prohibida. Al ser prefecta de séptimo, le estaban permitidas consultas ilimitadas. Draco se quedó rumiando su estupidez… acababa de comparar a su novia con su exnovia… ¿qué clase de idiota hace eso?

Se puso de pie y lentamente avanzó hacia donde la castaña se había perdido. Entre más adelante iba, más oscuro se ponía el camino.

Draco pensó si su novia habría caminado hasta el fondo negro de la sección prohibida… su paso era tan decidido y tan enorme que pudo apostar que sí.

Suspiró y comenzó a avanzar decidido hasta topar con el último estante… pero no fue necesario, pues en el tercero encontró a su novia, que aventaba libros sin… ¿aventaba libros¡De verdad debía estar muy enojada!

Se acercó como un león que hace todo lo posible por que su presa no advierta su presencia… pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí, junto a ella… no dijo nada y levantó las cejas.

Hermione… - le dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo

Ella se desprendió, fingiendo que debía buscar en el siguiente pasillo. Él dio un sonoro suspiro y la siguió

Lo siento Hermione – estaba un poco impaciente y no podía seguir hablando en susurros – no te imagines cosas… es sólo que… pensé algo y lo dije en voz alta… eso es todo

¡Pero lo pensaste! – gritó ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la señora Pince – ¿qué pensaste, Draco? – preguntó lanzándole un ejemplar en las costillas – ¿recordaste los buenos momentos con tu exnovia¿Recordaste sus besos, Draco¿sus caricias? – Hermione estaba verdaderamente enfadada – ¿Recordaste cuando le decías "prefiero verte"? – esto último lo dijo casi gritando – ¡pues entonces regresa con ella! Yo no quiero que estés junto a mi si cuando me miras estás pensando en…

Draco no la dejó terminar. La tomó del brazo y la acorraló entre unos estantes. Se miraron. Ella furiosa, él conteniendo una sonrisa. De pronto, Draco le detuvo las manos y la besó a la fuerza para hacerla callar… su beso fue largo y apasionado… un beso que ella no devolvió. Luego sonrió y la soltó… estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su mejilla… al parecer, a ella no le había parecido una buena idea

¿Qué te crees? – le preguntó indignada – te acabo de decir que vuelvas con ella si lo que quieres es alguien fácil… yo no soy así, Draco ¡y lo sabes!

Una vez más, el rubio se acercó, pero esta vez la tomó de los brazos y la hizo mirarlo.

¿Por qué dices estas tonterías, Hermione? – preguntó de verdad sin entender – ¿No sabes que un solo beso tuyo en mi frente me provoca más sensaciones que… mil besos de Pansy en todo mi cuerpo?

Lo importante del comentario era que Hermione provocaba sentimientos más fuertes en él, pero al terminarlo así, fue un poco contraproducente…

¡Pero eres un cínico! – gritó ella golpeándole insistentemente el brazo. Los celos no la dejaban respirar – ¿y te atreves a decirme que te besó todo el cuerpo!

¡Ese no era el punto! – gritó él desesperado – Te amo, Hermione – le dijo sinceramente – y no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú… siento haberte comparado con Pansy, de verdad lo siento… pero sabes perfectamente que a quien amo es a ti… ¿por qué lo dudas! – Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.

De pronto, un sonido como de silbato de tren comenzó a oírse a lo lejos…

Hermione bajó la mirada, aún sentida y afectada por lo que Draco le había dicho…

Lo siento – repitió el rubio acercándose a su cara y dejándole un beso en los labios. Esta vez ella no opuso resistencia ni le respondió con una bofetada, pero tampoco respondió al beso – ¿me perdonas? Prometo no volver a decir ningún comentario estúpido como el que acabo de decir…

Hermione asintió lentamente… la verdad había sobreactuado un poco, pero la sangre le hervía al pensar que él había estado tan íntimamente relacionado con otra persona… Draco se acercó a su cara e intentó besarla para reconciliarse, pero ella desvió la cara…

¿De verdad te besó todo el cuerpo? – preguntó ella entre enfadada y curiosa

El sonido como silbato se acercaba cada vez más a ellos…

¡Hermione! – gritó él alterado – ya te lo dije… ella no es importante en mi vida… tú sí lo eres…

Una vez más, el rubio intentó hacer las paces y se acercó a milímetros de la boca de Hermione

Pero – dijo ella separándose una vez más - ¿con Pansy Parkinson? – preguntó desesperada - ¿no podías conseguir a nadie mejor para…?

No me acosté con ella, Hermione – le respondió él enfadado – si eso es lo que quieres saber… no me he acostado con nadie… aún.

Ese comentario pareció tranquilizar a la castaña quien lo miró fijamente a los ojos… no es que fuera a quererlo menos si lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo el Draco que salió con Pansy no era ni la sombra del Draco que salía con ella, pero necesitaba saber esa parte de la vida de su novio.

Y… - ahora el rubio parecía nervioso. Desvió la mirada un momento y después la miró de nuevo, entrelazando su mano con la de ella – ahora que hablamos de esto… quiero que sepas que… bueno, me encantaría que tú seas la primera…

Hermione estuvo a punto de saltarle encima por la ternura que le causó su comentario… le sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó por la cintura.

A mi también – se limitó a decir para después darle un beso largo, profundo y tierno, a lo que el respondió de la misma manera mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y sus orejas…

Ahora si, el sonido que parecía silbato de tren estaba detrás de ellos… era un libro delator… que al darse cuenta del peligro de la situación para el prestigio del colegio, los había delatado… "En cualquier momento puede llegar la señora Pince…" pensó Hermione alarmada. Y fue en ese momento que los descubrió la profesora Sprout… pidiéndoles que se retiraran con veinte puntos menos para sus casas y la espera de un castigo al día siguiente. Por más reclamos por parte de la pareja, diciendo que no hacían nada malo, el castigo por parte de McGonagall y Snape seguía esperándolos…

La verdad es que Hermione se estaba acostumbrando a los castigos… tenía que hacerlo al tener como novio a un quebrantador de la ley…

**Fin Flashback**

Draco sonrió y después de unos segundos, regresó a su lectura… no pudo encontrar mucho, solamente supo que se trataba de una maldición muy nueva por la poca información en los libros. De pronto encontró en uno una nota interesante:

La maldición improbius es conocida por muy pocos magos, aún por pocos mortífagos, debido a su complejidad.

_**No se sabe con certeza el daño de la maldición en el cuerpo, solo se conoce que si no se realiza un contrahechizo pocos minutos después del ataque, la esperanza de vida de la víctima se reduce significativamente. Los especialistas hablan frente a la ausencia de contrahechizos: sin un hechizo que amortigüe o sane el "improbius" recibido, se dan de 3 a 5 años más de vida**_

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir con rapidez… ahora veía una luz al fondo del tunel. Tal vez algún mortifago le había lanzado un hechizo que la curara… o tal vez cuando Dumbledore y la orden llegaron… tenía que saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente Hermione. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y encontró a Ginny a punto de entrar a la Sala Común.

Hola Ginny

Malfoy... – dijo ella como saludo

Necesito ver a Hermione¿puedes decirle que salga?

Ginny dudó mucho, pero finalmente aceptó y entró a avisarle

¡Hola guapa! – la saludó Draco cuando la vio aparecer por el retrato.

Quien hubiera visto el aspecto de Hermione hubiera creído que el saludo de su novio era una mala broma. No estaba precisamente "guapa", sino más bien… enferma.

De nuevo estaba pálida casi amarilla, y tenía unas ojeras enormes y se veía más delgada. Caminó un par de pasos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que le costaba trabajo abrirlos. Aún así se acercó y besó débilmente a su novio

Acabo de encontrar algo que puede ayudarnos… - dijo él intentando no sonar preocupado

¿Si? – preguntó ella fingiendo una fuerza en la voz que no tenía – ¿Qué… qué es?

De pronto se apretó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron.

¿Hermione? – Draco gritó asustado – ¿Estás bien¡HERMIONE¿Qué te pasa?

Justo en ese momento, la castaña se desvaneció.

* * *

Notas

La canción que Draco le dedica es "If you believe" de Mandy Moore, Soundtrack de la película "A walk to remember"

ver cap. 8

**

* * *

**

Chicas:

Ah, ya ven? No fue "Only hope" pero fue "If you believe", quien no la tenga bájela... es muy bueno el soundtrack de esta peli. Les recomiendo: Someday we'll know que es más movidita y es un duo, Dancing on the moonlight, It's gonna be love excelente la voz de Mandy Moore, **Only hope y Cry**... sería padre que las bajaran para escucharlas con el siguiente capítulo... y me cuentan qué tal.

**pais-ANA: **q bueno q me escribes! y pues si, ya cuenta con el apoyo de Crabbe y ahora también con el de Henry... siempre es bueno tener amigos en los malos momentos. Un beso

**Vivi-G Weasley: **Qué pasada tu review! Sigo impactada! Mil, mil gracias! Ah! Y se me olvidó decirte que claro que Landon es capaz de renunciar a sus pasiones por ella, porque sabe que para ella es importante la pureza… es un poco lo que intenté mostrar en el cap. 11…

**Lunatica87:**Como dices, eres una "excelente lectora" Tienes 10… jajaja

**Margara: **Veremos si las cosas serán distintas, aunque no parece que se pueda...

**Kmiriel:** Gracias por las felicitaciones!

**AniSs:** muchas gracias! qué bueno que te guste el fic! Lo seguiré, no te preocupes… y si, estamos en el mundial aunque hayan descalificado a México… qué partidazo dieron contra los argentinos! (saludo a todas mis lectoras argentinas, suerte en cuartos de final… aunque creo que x ese partido nos merecíamos el pase nosotros pero pues lo q fue, ya fue…) JAJA, ESTO LO ESCRIBÍ ANTES DE QUE SUPIERAMOS EL RESULTADO DE HOY... NI MODO!

**Istel:** Cómo sigue tu amiga wapa? Ánimo!

**Laia Bourne Black:** Si, esperemos que la promesa de Draco se cumpla…

**Silviota: **Ojalá este también "te llegue"

**Harrymaniatica: **tu canción se sigue bajando eh? como que no es muy popular canal magdalena pero supongo que estará padrísima!

**mikitoooooooooooooooo: **no llores, sólo emociónate! jaja

**penny malfoy:** q bueno q lloraste! apenas empieza el drama en esta historia así q ve sacando los pañuelos. Veremos pronto qué pasa con Hermione... bueno, dentro de 3 capítulos. Un beso wapa!


	14. En vela

_**Holaaaaaa! **_

_**Estoy feliz! Mil gracias por tantos reviews! Me da gusto saber que cada vez les va gustando más… aunque temo decirles que todo tiene un fin y bueno… este fic no es la excepción así que vayamonos haciendo todas a la idea… pero ya empecé la segunda parte ok? **_

_**Yare, no sabes el gusto que me da que estés de vuelta! BIENVENIDA AMIGA! **_

_**Les mando un beso y las quiero mucho! **_

Aclaración: no se emocionen, el personaje que aparece al final no es Sirius

Sería bueno escuchar la canción: "Desde que llegaste" de Reyli

**14 **

**En vela **

Hermione fue llevada de emergencia a San Mungo.

Draco no se separó de ella ni un momento. Contrario a lo que pudiera esperar, ahora no lloraba. Su aflicción y su miedo lo habían paralizado. Ya no sentía dolor, sino una inmensa preocupación y enojo porque no lo dejaban ver a su novia.

Los sanadores le preguntaban si tenía algún tipo de relación familiar con la interna, y él siempre movía negativamente la cabeza, con pesar. Cuando le formularon la pregunta por octava vez, se puso de pie y respondió enfadado:

- ¡NO¡TODAVÍA NO!

La sanadora que se lo preguntó, lo miró pensando si él también necesitaría internarse, sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se retiró

- Pero te encantaría tenerla¿verdad?

Draco dio un respingo... esa voz sí le era conocida. Era Henry. Allí estaba, de pie junto a él. El rubio no podía expresar el agradecimiento de que alguien lo acompañara en ese momento en que estaba a punto de explotar. No supo la cara que puso al ver a su amigo, pero el moreno simplemente se acercó y le pegó en el hombro...

- Tranquilo Malfoy – le dijo – ella es fuerte – y al ver los ojos enrojecidos de él, agregó para molestar – más fuerte que tú, por lo que veo

Draco sonrió amargamente. Sabía que su amigo lo decía para molestarlo, pero era un hecho que Hermione era mucho, mucho más fuerte que él.

- ¡Me voy a volver loco, Heines! – replicó él sentándose con la cabeza entre las manos – ¡los odio a todos! – gritó al ver pasar a la sanadora que le había preguntado su parentesco con Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez? – le preguntó escéptico Henry, mirando fijamente a sus enormes manchas negras debajo de los ojos.

Frente a esta pregunta, Draco revivió mentalmente lo que había pasado… Hermione se había desmayado en sus brazos y él se había asustado de un modo imposible de explicar… en cuanto llegó al hospital con ella, la llevaron lejos… no sabía a donde y nadie se tomaba la molestia de informarle… si no lo dejaban ver pronto a su novia, les ladraría a todos, así que más les valía comenzar a decirle dónde demonios la tenían…

- No lo sé – respondió finalmente – desde que llegamos, creo...

- Malfoy, de eso hace casi un día...

- ¿Draco Malfoy…? – una voz grave lo interrumpió. Draco levantó la cabeza, estaba absolutamente despeinado y con los ojos rojos… - soy el sanador Lewis… ¿tienes algún…?

- ¿OTRA VEZ! – gritó Draco, haciendo que las enfermeras lo miraran con ojos de pistola. Ahí estaba el primero al que le ladraría, se había ofrecido como voluntario – ya les he dicho dos mil veces que no tengo ningún tipo de relación familiar con Hermione… ¿es tan difícil de entender!

- ¿Draco? – volvió a hablar serenamente el sanador y le tocó el hombro mientras sonreía ligeramente – ¿tienes algún interés en visitar a la interna?

Draco quitó el gesto de enfado y una oleada de emoción lo invadió.

- ¡Claro que tengo interés en verla! – respondió sin tiempo para sentirse apenado por su reacción alterada…

- Acompáñame… - le dijo con amabilidad el sanador Lewis.

Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, con el pelo negro excepto por un par de canas, complexión delgada y ojos claros. Era una persona muy amable, pues para aguantar a Draco cuando se ponía así, se necesitaba paciencia…

El rubio se despidió parcamente de su amigo y caminó junto al sanador, con la cabeza gacha, pero sin dejar de sentirse emocionado… ¡por fin iba a verla!

Entraron a una habitación amplia, en colores claros, una de las paredes era de cristal de la mitad hacia arriba, a Draco le dio la impresión de un cunero.

Había una mesa pequeña cerca de la ventana, y dos sillones cerca de una cama con sábanas blancas donde se encontraba Hermione…

- Está… - un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – dormida¿verdad?

- Si – respondió el sanador en un susurro. Draco suspiró aliviado – pero despertó hace unos minutos y me pidió que te buscara…

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco… ¿aún sin pleno conocimiento lo buscaba?

- Gracias – pudo responder al final

- Los dejo – el sanador Lewis lo miraba enternecido – acompáñala pero intenta descansar¿está bien?

Draco asintió sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba perdida en los ojos cerrados de su novia. Nunca había notado sus pestañas tan largas… aún estando como estaba, se veía muy guapa… hasta parecía sonreír… lo único que le preocupaba a Draco era el color que tenía: estaba amarilla, casi blanca.

Le tomó la mano y ella respiró profundamente… parecía descansar. Al verla tranquila, él también pudo sentirse así… después de diez minutos de contemplarla, le besó la mano y la soltó.

Acercó uno de los sillones a la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba a un falso bosque… la ventana estaba encantada para hacer parecer que el sol le pegaba a las copas de los árboles haciéndolos lucir de un hermoso tono naranja.

- Despierta – le dijo mirando hacia la ventana – te encantaría ver este paisaje… ¿sabes a cuál se parece?

**Flashback **

Era un día soleado de primavera… el calor dentro del castillo era tan agobiante que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían optado por hacer las tareas en el jardín. Entre estos estudiantes se encontraban Draco y Hermione

- Ya no puedo más – resolvió el rubio aventando su pluma y estirando las manos por encima de su cabeza

- ¡Vamos Draco! – lo reprendió Hermione que por un momento había quedado extasiada contemplando el reflejo del sol en el lago – ¡No llevamos ni media hora!

- ¿Media hora? – el rubio la miró con los ojos desorbitados – ¡No puede ser¡Es el mayor tiempo que he pasado sentado haciendo algo del colegio, Her! Podría hacerme daño…

- ¡Ay! – se burló su novia volviendo la mirada a su libro de historia de la magia – no seas ridículo y escucha… - luego comenzó a leer en voz alta para estudiar – "después de enfrentarse con el bando opuesto, los gigantes del norte de…" – pero Draco nunca supo del norte de dónde porque cerró el libro de su novia sonoramente, se lo quitó y lo escondió detrás de su espalda

- ¡Draco! – gritó ella disimulando una sonrisa – tenemos clase con Binns en menos de una hora y para entonces debimos haber terminado…

- ¡Debimos haber descansado, Hermione! – le gritó poniéndose de pie - ¿quieres saber qué pasa con los gigantes?

La castaña asintió desconcertada

- Pues entonces…

- ¡Draco, NO! – Hermione sabía el final de esa frase

- ATRAPAME SI PUEDES…

Y de inmediato echó a correr lejos de ese árbol, en las orillas del lago. Hermione, que en un principio se negó a jugar un rato, miró su reloj y vio que aún tenían algo de tiempo; volteó a ver a su novio que agitaba su libro en el aire y se puso de pie para empezar a perseguirlo.

Después de llevarle ventaja por muchos metros, Draco fue aminorando el paso para dejarse atrapar por su novia. Finalmente ella llegó junto a él y lo jaló del brazo. El rubio giro para quedar completamente frente a ella y le sonrió ampliamente… luego le rodeó la cintura y la besó con ternura.

- Pero… - le dijo besándola intermitentemente con besos cortos mientras ella sonreía divertida. Era gracioso oírlo intentar decirle algo mientras sus labios estaban unidos – no has… conseguido… tu libro…

Y tras darle un último beso largo, echó a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez, Hermione lo volvió a tomar del brazo. Así, él intentaba correr, lo que le era difícil por traer arrastrando a su novia tras él… sin darse cuenta estaban dentro del lago y seguían forcejeando por el libro.

- Te lo cambio por un beso – la condicionaba el rubio

- ¿Otro más! – dijo ella fingiendo sentirse agredida – ¿y todos los que te acabo de dar?

- Esos no valen – le dijo el rubio acercándose a su cara – esos te los robé yo…

- Draco, no es broma – le dijo ella, apartándose – ¡mira la hora que es! Si llegamos tarde otra vez, Binns nos va a…

Pero Hermione no pudo decir el castigo que el profesor les pondría, pues de pronto giró la cabeza hacia su pie y palideció al ver un tentáculo gigante rozando su pie.

Sin pensarlo, Draco la cargó y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla, sintiendo también algo viscoso en la pierna… logró poner a Hermione en tierra firme y de pronto fue jalado hacia el agua

- ¡DRACO! – gritó su novia desesperada. De inmediato sacó su varita y gritó un hechizo… no sabía muy bien cuál era, pero necesitaba sacar al rubio del lago…

De repente lo vio saltar por los aires y caer en el pasto junto a ella… vio al calamar alejarse.

- ¡Draco! – gritó asustada de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su novio – amor¿estás bien?

Él no se movía, pero Hermione pudo ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue entonces que supo que fingía un desmayo… sabía que no había podido pasarle nada, pues apenas estuvo unos segundos sumergido

- ¡Oh por Dios! – la castaña fingió compadecerse a sí misma – ¿qué haré ahora? Me acabo de quedar si novio… y ni siquiera me dio uno de esos besos apasionados de las películas muggles...

- ¡Eso tiene solución! – gritó Draco levantándose de inmediato y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su novia. Su cabello escurría y sus ojos estaban rojos... sus labios estaban muy cerca…

- ¡No tan rápido, Malfoy! – ella rió y lo empujó de manera que Draco se encontró de nuevo con la cabeza en el suelo – tú estás muerto¿no? – luego lo golpeó en el hombro con el libro mientras decía con malicia – ¡o al menos es lo que querías hacerme creer! – los muertos no besan apasionadamente…

- Pero Her… - respondió Draco decepcionado – era una bromita…

Hermione rió con ganas y se recogió el pelo con una mano… después se fue agachando hasta quedar muy cerca de la cara del rubio. Él la miró entre sorprendido y emocionado

- ¿Qué… qué pasa, Her? – susurró

- Esto pasa…

Entonces le acarició los labios y le dio un beso profundo y largo… Draco cerró los ojos y la abrazó

- Creo que… - dijo ella limpiando con sus dedos la boca de su novio – de nuevo nos regañarán por llegar tarde…

- No me importa – respondió él contento – si cada vez que llegamos tarde es por esto… ¡qué vengan los regaños!

- ¡Qué bobo eres! – le dijo ella divertida y poniéndose de pie. Luego le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Él tomó su mano, pero en lugar de levantarse, la tiró de nuevo al suelo

- ¡Draco! – gritó la castaña algo desesperada – ¡quiero llegar a clases!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él sonriéndole de un modo extraño, luego intentó darle un nuevo beso

- ¡De verdad! – respondió ella zafándose y poniéndose de pie una vez más - ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Ya qué? - respondió él resignado

Antes de entrar al aula de Historia, quince minutos tarde, Hermione le dio un nuevo beso como el del lago a Draco… él sonrió con satisfacción y abrió la puerta.

**Fin Flashback **

Ya era de noche. No podía decir con certeza la hora, pero haciendo cálculos eran más de las 11. Bostezó discretamente y empezaba a estirarse cuando...

- Malfoy – lo llamó Henry desde el marco de la puerta

- ¡Heines! – gritó el recordando que había dejado a su amigo hacía cerca de cinco horas – creí que te habías ido... lo siento

Henry ignoró el comentario y le acercó una bandeja con un croissant y un jugo de naranja

- Te compré esto – le dijo entregándoselo

- No tengo hambre – dijo él mirando con asco la bandeja

- Lo suponía – contestó Henry – traje refuerzos

Y tras salir unos segundos, el sanador Lewis entró con la charola en manos para colocarla sobre la mesa

- Draco – le dijo gravemente – si no comes algo, tendré que prohibirte que permanezcas en esta habitación

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él enfadándose, pero cuidando no gritar para no alterar a su novia – eso no es justo... evidentemente no me iré

- No es momento de ponerte rebelde, Draco – explico Lewis – si no comes no tendrás fuerza y no podrás soportar mucho tiempo... tendremos que hospitalizarte a ti también

- ¡Come Malfoy! – gritó Henry detrás de Lewis, pegando su cara a la pared de cristal

El rubio sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Estuvo tentado a hacerle un gesto obsceno pero se contuvo.

- Está bien, usted gana – dijo finalmente

- Siempre lo hago – dijo el sanador – y también necesito que duermas

- ¡Eso si que no! – gritó – quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte

Lewis lo miró inexpresivo

- Duerme – ordenó – juro avisarte si ella se despierta... y si no lo haces...

- Ya sé... me va a sacar de la habitación – terminó Draco con un tono cansino – ¡qué poco original, Lewis

El sanador solo rió

- Buenas noches, Draco – se despidió Lewis

- Adiós Malfoy – gritó Henry

- Adiós... y gracias – respondió él dando una mordida a su croissant que de pronto no parecía tan desagradable.

Era un hecho que debía comer, pues de lo contrario se darían cuenta al ver la bandeja llena, pero dormir... no podía. De verdad lo intentó, pero siempre le asaltaba la misma inquietud. Ella despertaría y él estaría dormido... no, eso no. Así que se quedó en vela toda la noche, contemplando a su novia... parecía que entre más la veía, más se enamoraba de ella.

Era la tarde del tercer día y él seguía allí. Siempre junto a su cama, esperando a que se despertara. En ocasiones abría los ojos sólo por unos cuantos minutos, y cada vez que lo hacía, le dirigía una débil sonrisa y le apretaba la mano. Inmediatamente después se volvía a dormir con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

A veces, Draco le acariciaba la frente o las mejillas, otras sólo la miraba o le leía. Leía el libro que Hermione le había regalado cuando fueron a Hogsmeade: "Los miserables", y acababa de llegar a la parte de la muerte de una de las protagonistas, cuando detuvo la lectura, al escuchar una voz muy suave

- No puedo creer que de verdad lo estés leyendo – dijo débilmente su novia

- ¡Amor! – dijo él soltando el libro - ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás bien¿Necesitas algo¡Te quiero tanto!

Hermione sonrió frágil pero sinceramente.

- Y yo a ti...

Y tras decir esto, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Parecía que dormía, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que lo hiciera. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Hermione no se movió.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó una voz femenina

- Si, soy yo – dijo él poniéndose de pie después de mirar con ternura a su novia

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con pants, tenis y el pelo un poco desaliñado recogido en una cola de caballo, lo miraba con unos hermosos ojos color miel que, al mirarla, le recordaban a alguien…

- Supongo que por el parecido – dudó sorprendido – ¿usted es la mamá de Hermione?

Hacía casi media hora Draco había visto de reojo a dos personas que le parecían familiares, pero no había puesto atención en ellos.

- Así es – respondió la mamá. Junto a ella se encontraba su esposo, demasiado emocionado como para hablar. Ambos miraban a su hija inconsciente en la cama.

Draco los imitó y no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si ya nunca despertara otra vez. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar esa idea estúpida… pero probable.

- Mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti – le dijo la señora Granger

- Es un placer, señora – le dijo estirándole la mano

- Haz hecho mucho por mi hija, Draco, te lo agradezco – le respondió dándole la suya

El rubio no pudo responder porque su novia, abriendo los ojos, lo interrumpió.

- No le digas eso mamá – dijo ella sonriendo cansinamente – después el ego inflado no lo deja respirar...

Draco sonrió amargamente y supo que sólo había cerrado los ojos para descansar, no estaba dormida

- ¡Mi amor! – gritó Amy Granger - ¡Qué gusto verte despierta, cariño!

Su madre estaba realmente contenta pero no podía disimular el dolor que sentía por dentro.

- A mi también me da gusto verlos – dijo Hermione – ¿Cuándo llegaron¿Cómo se enteraron?

- Tu director nos llamó... – respondió ella tomándole la mano – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – dijo ella. Y era verdad. Aún sintiéndose un poco mareada, se sentía bien

David Granger y Draco cruzaron miradas. Al señor no parecía agradarle mucho la compañía del rubio y después de unos minutos de silencio, hizo una petición...

- Necesitamos un momento a solas con ella...

Entonces fue el único momento en que Draco se separó de Hermione. Le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla y después salió del cuarto.

Permaneció afuera contemplando a Hermione acomodarse en su cama… se sentó… la vio sonreírles a sus papás, a su mamá llorar, a su papá con los ojos rojos y hablándole. David Granger se desplomó cuando su hija lo abrazó. A partir de ese momento las lágrimas no dejaron de resbalar por sus mejillas.

Draco se conmovió mucho y apretó los labios para no llorar junto con él.

- Yo no he hecho nada, señora Granger – dijo tiernamente en respuesta al comentario que hacía unos minutos su suegra le había hecho – al menos nada en que ella no me haya superado.

Fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no había dormido en más de treinta horas… y decidió que al encontrarse su novia en excelente compañía, podía descansar un momento. Cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido. Ya la había visto despertar.

Después de una hora, los papás de Hermione salieron con los ojos hinchados. David tenía el mentón fuertemente sostenido y Amy se cubría los ojos con las manos.

- Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo en que se hiciera bruja – decía el esposo con amargura – pero como siempre… no me hizo caso

- ¡Pero no era nuestra elección, David! – gritó enojada la madre – es la vida de Hermione y no podemos interferir en sus decisiones

- ¡Claro que pudimos, Amy! – su voz era un grito desesperado y de dolor – sólo debimos prohibirle que aceptara asistir a esa estúpida escuela de magia, y entrar a este mundo tan peligroso y desconocido

Draco los miraba con un gran dolor en el corazón. Eran los padres de la mujer que amaba y estaban sufriendo… por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sufría. Había dos personas en ese mismo edificio que competían en amor por ella. Se acercó a sus suegros

- Pasa – dijo secamente David Granger

- Gracias, señor – respondió él.

No había tenido tiempo de decirles nada, de acompañarlos en su dolor… no se lo habían permitido… pero lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo no lo conocían y no iban a abrirse a un extraño. No es que les molestara su presencia, como al principio había pensado sino que en esos momentos les molestaba todo... incluido él.

- Draco… - llamó Amy antes de que el rubio entrara a la habitación

- ¿Si? – se giró hacia ella. El parecido con Hermione era impactante

- Gracias por acompañar a nuestra hija en estos momentos… eres un gran chico

Draco asintió conmovido, sonrió y entró a la habitación

- Hola – le dijo Draco en un susurro acercándose a su cama

- Hola – respondió Hermione sonriendo

Sus miradas estaban llenas de cariño

- ¿Has estado aquí desde…?

- Desde que te desmayaste en el colegio, no puedo separarme de ti… - la tensión había desaparecido, por lo que pensó que una broma sería ideal y acercándose a sus labios preguntó – ¿segura que no hiciste ningún filtro amoroso mientras hacíamos la obra de teatro?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente

- No necesito filtros de amor – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla – yo tengo mi propio encanto …

Ahora Draco fue quien rió amargamente. Se sentía feliz de que al fin hubiera despertado, pero triste de que hubiera ido a parar a San Mungo…

- Gracias por todo – le dijo Hermione con la voz cortada – gracias por hacer mi vida más feliz…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Her… tú eres… - pero la emoción lo asaltó y simplemente besó a Hermione. Eso era lo mejor que le habían dicho en su vida… aunque no pudo decírselo, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado.

_Desde que llegaste no me quema el frío _

_Me hierve la sangre, oigo mis latidos _

_Desde que llegaste ser feliz es mi vicio _

_Contemplar la luna, mi mejor oficio _

Después de minutos en que permanecieron abrazados, Draco entrelazó su mano con la de su novia y le acarició el cabello. ¡Le gustaba tanto esa sensación!

Casi de inmediato, Hermione se quedó dormida y cuando él iba a hacer lo mismo, un hombre alto con voz áspera, lo sobresaltó

- Ven conmigo – pidió el sanador Lewis en un susurro

El rubio supo que lo que seguiría no era nada positivo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lewis? – preguntó preocupado, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón – ¿Está bien¿Le va a pasar algo¿Necesita más análisis?

- Te lo pedí, Draco Malfoy – dio por respuesta el hombre

- ¿Qué? – fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que se trataba - ¡Ah...! es eso...

- No pueden hacerse tratos contigo – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Comí todo lo que había en la bandeja – reclamó el rubio, aunque sabía que no se refería a la comida.

- Y¿cuántas horas dormiste? – inquirió el sanador

- Las 8 reglamentarias – mintió descaradamente

- ¿Tengo cara de un mago recién egresado? – preguntó sacando su varita – eso es una gran mentira... no dormiste más de 70 minutos

- Pero Lewis – rogó Draco – de verdad tengo que estar con ella...

- Me desobedeciste, Malfoy – respondió él sin mirarlo – necesito que descanses, y no puedes regresar aquí hasta que hayas dormido al menos seis horas

- Pero... – Draco miró a su novia que seguía plácidamente dormida.

Fue la última imagen que tuvo del hospital, pues en dos segundos se encontraba mareado y en su habitación en Hogwarts, con un enorme perro negro en la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó - ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué se cree Lewis mandándome de vuelta a Hogwarts? Puedo aparecerme, por si no lo sabe... ¡soy de séptimo!

Y lanzó el hechizo para aparecerse pero no lo logró. Algo, que no sabía qué era, se lo impedía.

- ¡Carajo! – gritó golpeando la cama – me tardaré mucho más en llegar si no puedo aparecerme pero...

Y se acercó a la puerta, pero fue un gran error. El perro que estaba allí ladró como loco y le enseñó los dientes en cuanto puso una mano en la manija. En cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás, el perro se calmó. Parecía que entre más lejos de la puerta, más amigable era el perro.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Draco desconcertado – excelente truco para hacerme dormir – afirmó – pero no lo voy a hacer...

Aunque la verdad es que a esas alturas, el cuerpo le estaba pasando factura de las desveladas y la falta de alimento, por lo que se recostó para descansar

- No me voy a dormir – le advirtió al perro – en cinco horas me voy a ir, y no me importa si tengo que matarte¿me escuchaste?

El perro respondió emitiendo un ladrido y sacando la lengua.

Estaba acostado boca arriba contemplando el techo de su habitación. Tal vez nunca se había puesto a analizarlo, pero lo veía diferente. No recordaba haber visto esas grietas color gris...

Draco bostezó.

¿Dónde demonios estaban sus amigos¿Qué no habían escuchado los ladridos de ese perro desagradable?

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

A pesar de su firme propósito de no hacerlo, en pocos minutos, Draco estuvo profundamente dormido, aunque antes esbozó una amplia sonrisa y exclamó:

- No soy tan idiota como crees, Lewis... capté tu juego

Del otro lado de la pared, el sanador respondió:

- Pequeños detalles, Draco... de lo contrario, lo hubieras creído.

* * *

Pues bueno, qué les ha parecido? qué será este final tan extraño? Espero sus hipótesis y muchos, muchos reviews que me ponen taaan contenta vale? 

Contesto a las que no pusieron mail:

shortie 15: jaja, no llores, mejor lee! te prometo que estará mucho mejor! solo me acuerdo de lo que sigo y me emociono! y sobre el romanticismo no te preocupes, eso se me da natural. jaja... besos wapa!

caro: muchas gracias por el review... pobres los protagonistas, pero esto les ayudará a crecer a ambos. vas a ver... muchas gracias por escribirme y espero que lo sigas haciendo...

ana: si, ahora Draco cuenta con sus amigos y eso en un momento difícil es una de las mejores cosas que puedes pedir. y sobre narcissa o lucius... bueno, ya verás!

AniSs: a mi también me encanta esa canción! aunque después encontré otra que se llama "Luz" de Miguel Nández que quedaba perfecta! pero bueno... mil gracias por el review!

mikitooooo: ya no estés nerviosa, jaja! aquí está la actualización! mil gracias por el review!

harrymaniatica:a quién discriminé?

**1000 gracias a todas... las quiero!**


	15. Un hechizo

Hola wapas!

Bueno, ahora si… depende de los reviews que reciba, así actualizaré… quiero muchos, muchos! Es lo más importante de la trama!

Ah! Les recomiendo que tengan a la mano la canción "You've got a way" de Shania Twain porque al final viene una estrofa… (y para el próximo "Me niego a estar solo" de Luis Miguel y "Have you ever" de Sclub7… podrán adivinar con estas pistas lo que pasa con la historia?)

**15**

**Un hechizo**

A las 7 de la mañana del siguiente día, Draco despertó descansado. Al abrir los ojos ya no se encontró en su habitación sino en una con paredes oscuras y solamente una cama y una pequeña mesa. En el marco de la puerta, el hombre que lo había expulsado de San Mungo lo miraba sonriendo

¿Cómo está? – preguntó poniéndose sobre sus codos

Termina de despertarte primero, Draco – pidió el sanador

El rubio obedeció y se sentó en la cama.

Buena idea la de mandarme a otro lado, Lewis – le dijo tallándose los ojos, medio dormido – pero no lograste que creyera que era Hogwarts

No creí que te dieras cuenta – comentó el sanador, divertido

Mejor dicho – respondió el rubio estirando los brazos – no me creíste inteligente y observador

Yo nunca dije eso – afirmó divertido el hombre

Draco lo miró escéptico

Era estúpido pensar que en la casa de Slytherin podría haber imperfecciones, Lewis... – comentó el rubio como si fuera un auror que recién descubrió el plan secreto de un peligroso mortifago – ¿grietas en el techo de mi habitación?

El sanador sonrió

Y mis amigos... – el rubio bostezó – eran casi las diez de la noche y no era posible que no se encontraran dormidos en su habitación...

Muy buenas deducciones – dijo Lewis mirándolo suspicaz

Aunque debo reconocer que lo del perro fue una idea excelente, tengo una duda¿Por qué no pude aparecerme?

Me sorprende que alguien tan inteligente y observador como tú no lo sepa – se burló el sanador – Claro que te apareciste

Draco frunció el ceño un poco y analizó lo qué había pasado... repitió el nombre del hospital y no pasó nada…

Pero no... – comenzó Draco, pero de pronto arqueó las cejas y asintió tontamente – claro... nunca salí de San Mungo¿verdad?

El sanador movió negativamente la cabeza

Sé cuanto quieres a tu novia, y si pasaba algo quería que estuvieras aquí

Draco lo agradeció profundamente pero no le dijo nada. Era un hecho que con Hermione era mucho más abierto y sensible pero seguía siendo parco y reservado con los demás. Miró fijamente al sanador y una pregunta que venía pensado desde hacía unas horas, salió de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo:

¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? – su tono era de un profundo interés – ¿Qué más te da si como, duermo o no?

De pronto, el sanador guardó silencio. Draco vio cómo se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y su mirada se perdía. Hasta pudo notar un ligero escalofrío, pero si el rubio hubiera podido entrar en la mente del hombre, se habría asustado...

Por mi hijo – respondió simplemente el sanador – si hubiera cuidado más de él, tal vez seguiría conmigo

Draco se dio cuenta de que en esa respuesta había mucho dolor y se sintió apenado. Una voz dentro de él le decía que no debía preguntar, pero lo hizo...

¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – preguntó el rubio cerrando los ojos

Un mortífago lo atacó – respondió el hombre secamente

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir con mucha intensidad. Estaba a una pregunta de saber si el sanador, con esa experiencia, podría salvar a Hermione

¿Por una maldición desconocida? – su corazón estaba a punto de salirse

El sanador movió negativamente la cabeza y el pulso de Draco comenzó a tranquilizarse

No... una muy conocida – su voz se cortó – la maldición asesina

Lo siento mucho – dijo sinceramente, aunque se sintió decepcionado

No te preocupes – respondió él

Después de un silencio, Draco preguntó

¿Puedo verla?

Primero come – dijo señalando la bandeja con pan y huevos – prometo que en cuanto termines, la verás todo el tiempo que quieras...

El rubio sonrió agradecido. El sanador se alejó y antes de cerrar la puerta, lo miró y dijo en un susurro

Debes estar fuerte para lo que viene...

Draco no captó las palabras del sanador hasta que estaba en el último bocado de su pan con mantequilla. ¿Para qué, exactamente, es para lo que debía estar fuerte? Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que su comentario se refiriera a la fuerza para cuidar a su novia y no a la fuerza para... afrontar una pérdida.

Sin terminar de comer, abrió la puerta. Se encontró de frente con Lewis.

¿Qué quieres decir con que debo ser fuerte?

El sanador lo vio salir preocupado, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió amargamente

Sígueme – respondió

Draco caminaba a zancadas, evitando a toda costa la mirada del sanador... si encontraba un solo signo que lo hiciera preocuparse, seguro correría como loco al cuarto de Hermione

¿La quieres mucho, verdad? – preguntó el hombre

La amo – respondió el rubio

Había repetido esa frase tantas veces que si le hubieran pagado por ello, sería millonario. Aún así, cada vez que lo hacía, lo decía con la misma sinceridad.

Esto no es lo que esperabas – dijo el sanador con seriedad cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

Esa simple frase fue como un balde de agua fría en su estómago¡¿qué significaban esas estúpidas frases a medias!

Entró al cuarto con la adrenalina hasta el tope... lo que vio en ese momento lo dejó sin palabras…

Me dieron de alta – dijo su novia sonriente, abrochándose el último botón del abrigo rosa que su mamá le había traído como regalo

¡HERMIONE! – gritó él eufórico. La cargó y le dio un largo beso.

Estaba feliz después de verla de pie y con un color rosado precioso. Sonrió satisfecho, aunque empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione preocupada

Perfectamente – dijo él quitándole importancia – seguramente fue por la emoción de verte

Claro que no – bromeó la castaña – es tu ego inflado¿recuerdas? – luego, fingiendo superioridad dijo – le dije a mamá que no te dijera nada...

Draco sonrió. Hermione acarició su mejilla y él le besó esa mano.

¿Te parece si nos vamos? – preguntó ella en un susurro

Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa – dijo emocionado y ofreciéndole el brazo

¡Eres un ridículo! – le dijo ella tiernamente y tomando su brazo – ¡me encanta que seas así! – y tras este comentario, le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y lo besó rápidamente

Ambos salieron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y se encontraron con los papás de Hermione. Draco se quedó rezagado para permitir que se despidieran. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se giró para encontrarse con Lewis

Me da mucho gusto que ella esté mejor – le dijo en voz baja

A mi me da más – comentó mirando la escena de su novia y sus padres.

Tienes que ser fuerte para ella – comentó el sanador – te necesita más que nunca

No Lewis – susurró Draco enternecido contemplando la escena de Hermione y su madre llorando y del señor Granger mirando a su hija con profundo dolor y coraje – soy yo el que la necesita más que nunca

Draco – el sanador habló más fuerte y lo giró por los hombros. El joven bajo la mirada avergonzado, pues lloraba – no puedes pensar así... – dijo Lewis ignorando la emoción del rubio – si quieres ser feliz, debes buscar hacerla feliz a ella... no pienses en lo desgraciado que serás si no la tienes contigo – Draco lo miraba atento – piensa en todo lo que tienes para darle y hacer su vida más feliz...

Lo pienso Lewis – se defendió – pero también sé que sin ella mi vida no sería igual, no estaría completa... ¿me entiendes?

El hombre asintió sonriendo ligeramente

Te entiendo a la perfección... y me da gusto que sea así pero...

Draco – gritó la voz apagada de su novia – mis padres quieren despedirse de tí

El rubio se adelantó enseguida

Fue un placer conocerlos – les dijo estrechando su mano

Cuídala mucho, Draco – al hablar, Amy Granger parecía fuerte

No tiene por qué preocuparse, señora – dijo él dándole un sincero abrazo

El padre de Hermione apretaba los labios para evitar llorar

Mi amor – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija – ¿estás segura de que no quieres irte a casa? – insistió una vez más – te cuidaríamos mejor que en el colegio y...

Mamá... – dijo Hermione tomándole la mano – ya hablamos de esto¿recuerdas? Quiero pasar estos meses que quedan de clase con... – Draco la miraba sin parpadear – con la gente que quiero dentro del colegio.

Amy la miraba con aflicción

En cuanto termine me iré con ustedes, lo prometo...

Está bien, si es lo que quieres...

Y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Llegó el turno de David, quien abrazó a su hija con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperla

Nunca creí que esto te pasaría a ti, cariño – le dijo muy bajito – daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien…

Finalmente su papá fue vencido por las lágrimas que se perdían en el enmarañado pelo de su hija. Hermione lloró también pero rápidamente se recuperó

Nos vemos en dos meses¿está bien? – dijo a sus padres

Ellos asintieron ligeramente. Cuando llegó el turno a Draco de despedirse de David Granger, le dijo

No pierda la esperanza – ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenían palabras de ánimo. Él se sentía igual de desesperado que el hombre – Entre todas las cosas que su hija me ha enseñado, la que más me ha ayudado es pensar que siempre hay que creer…

Mi hija nunca termina de sorprenderme – dijo más para sí que a Draco. Luego lo tomó del hombro y agregó – cuídala, hijo

Draco asistió y sin pensarlo, abrazó a ese hombre que sin lugar a dudas, quería a Hermione tanto como él. Sentía el apoyo de un padre que, aunque no fuera el suyo, le daba fuerza...

Los Granger vieron cómo su hija se les iba de las manos sin poder hacer nada. ella se había negado una vez más… y si así lo había decidido, debían dejarla.

Mientras abrazaban una última vez a su hija, Draco miró de lejos al sanador y le dijo antes de perderse entre las enfermeras:

Piensa lo que te dije... buena suerte

El rubio asintió y giró para ofrecerle la mano a su novia

Vamos – dijo

Hermione asintió y lo tomó de la mano mientras con la otra se despedía de sus padres.

Uno, dos... tres

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta su Sala Común

No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte sana – dijo el rubio

Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de no estar en san Mungo – replicó ella

Draco asintió sonriendo

Pero ¿sabes de qué estoy más feliz?

¿De qué, princesa?

De que no me dejaste sola ni un momento – respondió ella acercándose a sus labios y susurró – cada día haces algo nuevo que me enamora más

Él se acercó y justo cuando iba a besarla, ella se movió unos centímetros y él, desconcertado, depositó el beso en su mejilla

¿Qué... fue eso?

Hermione se burló

¿Te quedaste con las ganas, verdad?

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco confuso

Que nunca te había negado un beso – dijo Hermione acercándose de nuevo

¿Y decidiste empezar hoy? – preguntó desconcertado

No – dijo ella besándolo con ternura. La fuerza de su cuerpo no le permitía un beso más largo ni más profundo – solo quería hacerme la interesante un rato...

Te amo – le susurró él mientras la abrazaba

Y yo te amo más – dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima se perdía en su pelo. Su novio no la notó

Tras darle otro beso, Draco espero a que entrara a su casa y se fue.

¡Hermione! –gritó Ginny - ¿cómo estás¿estás bien? No me dejaron salir de Hogwarts, yo quería ir a verte...

Ginny – la interrumpió la castaña divertida – respira...

La pelirroja obedeció.

Estoy bien – comentó su amiga – estuve un rato inconsciente, porque me puse muy débil pero... ahora estoy bien

Me da mucho gusto – dijo sinceramente

Gin – la miró Hermione – tengo la sensación de que te preocupa algo¿es así?

¡Si, claro! – respondió ella bajando la mirada – me preocupas tú...

Hermione sonrió y pudo ver el intento de su amiga por evitar las lágrimas

No te preocupes, amiga – le dijo abrazándola – estaré bien...

Y ambas lloraron. Hermione no recordaba cuántas veces había llorado desde los dos días anteriores pero sabía que la hacía sentir mejor, y finalmente ¿qué más podría hacer? Había agotado todas las posibilidades y todo parecía indicar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo más... ante la idea de separarse de quienes quería, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar... y no era un llanto de queja, pues tenía mucho que agradecerle a la vida... tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella, un novio que la amaba y unos amigos que... inmediatamente pensó en Ron... no estaba con ella y no lo había pensado pero le dolía su ausencia. Lo quería mucho y extrañaba que no la acompañara en esos momentos. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si su amigo tan especial estuviera con ella?

Emociones. Habían sido demasiadas para tan poco tiempo. Había experimentado tristeza, enojo, sufrimiento, alegría, esperanza... se sentía emocionalmente agotado. Lo único que quería era descansar un rato pero antes de ir a su sala común, pasaría un momento a la biblioteca para seguir profundizando en aquélla maldición en que se estaba especializando...

Señor Malfoy – la voz impasible de la profesora McGonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos – el director quiere verlo... Acompáñeme por favor

El corazón de Draco latía rápidamente. ¿Para qué quería verlo Dumbledore? Seguramente había notado su ausencia los dos días pasados... iba a recibir un castigo, estaba seguro… pero no le importaba… Hermione era lo más importante para él y todo lo demás podía esperar.

McGonagall se detuvo ante la dirección y abrió la puerta.

Draco tomó la manija con cuidado...

¿Señor? – preguntó - ¿puedo…?

Adelante, Draco – respondió la siempre serena voz de Dumbledore

Así lo hizo el rubio y el estómago se le revolvió cuando vio a sus papás en el despacho del director

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó olvidándose del protocolo

Venimos a hablar contigo – respondió Narcissa Malfoy – ¿verdad Lucius?

Por un momento, el joven se esperanzó creyendo que sus padres venían a ayudar a Hermione pero miró a su padre y perdió toda esperanza: el hombre permanecía en silencio mirando un punto en la pared detrás del director. Draco puso los ojos en blanco

Mejor dicho – dijo dándole la espalda al hombre – viniste a hablar conmigo y él te acompañó

No Draco, tú no entiendes... – comenzó su madre

¿Qué pasa, profesor? – preguntó Draco a Dumbledore

Tus papás me pidieron que presenciara esta entrevista, Draco – respondió el director fingiendo demencia

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó impaciente por irse de allí. Eran las ultimas personas que quería ver – tengo que estar con Hermione, así que por favor ¿pueden decirme a qué han veni...?

A salvarla – lo interrumpió su mamá

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco asombrado y sentándose – ¿Y... cómo… cómo se supone que van a salvarla?

Como ya debes saber, la maldición improbius solamente puede ser rota por un mortifago, Draco – le explicó Dumbledore – …y tus padres lo son.

¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó Draco desconfiado, y antes de permitir una respuesta, agregó a la defensiva – les advierto que no pienso separarme de ella, así que si ese es su trato, ya pueden irse y…

A cambio de nada, Draco – contestó Narcissa decidida

Draco estaba impresionado, emocionado… y miraba a su padre fijamente

¿Quién hará este hechizo¿Cómo van a hacerlo? – preguntó – ¿Papá?

Lucius seguía con la vista perdida. Parecía estar en shock.

**Flashback**

La mente de Lucius Malfoy viajó hacia esa mañana donde decidió lo que haría por Hermione. Las palabras de Narcisa se escuchaban en su cabeza como si estuviera hablando en el presente

¿Qué voy a hacer si mi hijo no vuelve a hablar conmigo, Lucius? – decía con desesperación – ¡No podría soportarlo!

Tal vez si lo comentaba con Narcisa, los dos llegarían a una solución razonable… estaba desarmado frente a su esposa, debía decirle que él también estaba preocupado por su hijo.

Cuando giró para hablar con ella, la encontró llorando. No se dio cuenta cuando caminó hacia la sala y se tiró en uno de los enormes sillones. Se sentó junto a ella y le confesó lo que sentía… pero ella ya había tomado una decisión y los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo:

Narcisa… tengo miedo

Lucius… lo haré yo

¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos sin entender

Que lo haré yo – dijo ella decidida – también soy una mortífaga. Creí que tú lo harías pues sabes cómo fue herida Hermione, pero… - su voz era desafiante – yo puedo investigarlo

Por supuesto que no harás nada, Narcisa Malfoy – le dijo él con un tono autoritario, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer… y era evidente que no iba a arriesgar a su esposa a que lo hiciera – lo haré yo

Narcisa lo miró confundida y agradecida. Sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. De pronto recordó lo que dijo junto con ella…

¿A qué tienes miedo, cariño? – le preguntó aún abrazándolo.

Si en ese momento lo hubiera visto, se hubiera asustado, pues él, de por sí blanco, ahora parecía hecho de nieve.

Al señor tenebroso – respondió en un susurro

**Fin flashback**

¿Papá! – repitió el joven con sus ojos grises clavados en su padre

Tu papá va a renunciar a ser mortifago, y a todo lo que implica serlo para salvar la vida de Hermione – le aclaró Dumbledore – no seas duro con él Draco

¿Qué... – Draco dudó – …qué quiere decir "todo lo que implica"?

De pronto, Lucius la escuchó… esa voz en su cabeza que no le permitía estar tranquilo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer:

No te atrevas a desafiarme, Malfoy… - le advertía esa dura voz perteneciente a Voldemort – si salvas a esa sangre sucia, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida...

Había escuchado esa voz desde que le había dicho a Narcisa que iba a salvar a Hermione. Dentro de su cabeza. Lo taladraba y lo ponía ansioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Evidentemente no le había dicho nada a Narcisa para no ponerla nerviosa. Ya con su ansiedad era bastante… pero el miedo al mago más poderoso que un día existió no desaparecía. Sabía perfectamente que al desobedecerlo, podría pasar cualquier cosa… cualquiera… al pensar en ello, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Papá – repitió Draco notando su palidez y su temblor – ¿estás bien?

Lucius asintió, intentando parecer tranquilo a pesar de las dudas internas

No implica nada – respondió – simplemente dejaré de ser un mortífago y... al señor tenebroso no le gustará mucho

¿Pero no te va a pasar nada... a ti? – preguntó su hijo temeroso. La idea no era curar a una para matar a otro… a pesar de todo era su padre y lo quería, ya por el simple hecho de venir con la intención de ayudarlo, había recuperado su confianza.

Por la cara de su papá al pronunciar el apodo de Voldemort, entendió que le aterraba la idea de pensar que vendría en su búsqueda por ser un traidor. Dumbledore los miraba pacientemente.

No pasa nada – respondió Narcisa – ya hemos planteado todo lo que puede pasar y no habrá consecuencias graves para nadie. Sólo salvaremos la vida de alguien

Lucius pensó que su esposa hablaba así porque no había escuchado esa voz dentro de su cabeza, si lo hiciera, pensaría distinto.

¿De verdad! – preguntó Draco esperanzado – ¡tengo que ir por Hermione ahora mismo!

Y diciendo esto, salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El hecho de pensar en su mejor amigo, removió en ella sentimientos olvidados. Con Draco había descubierto el amor, y aunque Ron era su eterno enamorado y a quien tanto quería, no se comparaba un noviazgo ideal imaginado por ella que uno con altas y bajas como el que había vivido con el rubio. Había estado con ella en las buenas y sobre todo, en las malas.

Le pareció escuchar que gritaban su nombre, pero no se movió.

Tal vez si ella se lo hubiera dicho a Ron, seguramente hubiera actuado igual o mejor que Draco... el punto era que no lo había hecho y el hubiera no existía

De nuevo la llamaban...

Ron seguiría siendo su amigo pero no podían ser algo más con él tan lejos. El aquí y ahora lo estaba viviendo con su novio, un novio al que adoraba.

¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

Ahora si estaba segura: no era su imaginación. Salió de su habitación y de la sala común, aún mareada por los medicamentos

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella tallándose los ojos. Sus mejillas ya no estaban tan rojas como antes.

Draco la besó con mucha intensidad y emoción. Hermione no entendía bien qué pasaba pero sonrió, lo abrazó y lo besó también.

Tienes que venir conmigo – dijo el rubio sosteniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – ¡no lo vas a creer! – y la cargó emocionado

¿A dónde vamos, Draco? – preguntó ella entre sorprendida, emocionada y preocupada – ¿Qué pasa¡Pareces loco! – y al recibir por respuesta un nuevo beso de su novio, rió. Parecía que quería comérsela completa… – ¡Bájame¡No es necesario, puedo caminar¡Draco, ya…!

Shhh… - dijo él poniéndola de nuevo sobre sus pies – llegamos

¿Con Dumbledore? – preguntó ella desconcertada – ¿estás emocionado porque me trajiste con Dumbledore¿De qué se trata todo esto, amor?

Ahora lo verás – respondió el rubio besándola desesperadamente como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía. La emoción no cabía en él.

Finalmente, Draco giró la manija y los dos entraron al despacho del director. Hermione empezó a ponerse roja cuando vio quién estaba allí…

Buenas... noches – dijo dudosa

Buenas noches, Hermione – la saludó Dumbledore. Narcissa hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su esposo permaneció con la mirada fija en ella.

¿Qué hacemos aquí, Draco? – le susurró incómoda - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que...?

Mi papá quiere decirte algo, Her – dijo el rubio emocionado y poniéndola frente a Lucius

Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que…

¿Papá? – Draco comenzó a desesperarse frente al mutismo de todos los presentes

Mi hijo está muy enamorado – dijo el aludido cerrando los ojos. Esto le iba a costar más de lo que creía – la verdad nunca creí posible que se enamorara de alguien como tú

Hermione lo miró entre desconcertada y enojada. No tenía por qué escuchar a nadie diciéndole "sangre sucia", aunque hacía mucho que esa ofensa no le lastimaba, ya estaba cansada de escucharla.

No debemos esperar que el corazón actúe de algún modo específico, señor Malfoy – respondió la castaña compartiéndole su filosofía de vida. Luego giró y vio a su novio, recordando los detalles que había tenido con ella ¡lo quería tanto! – a veces hacemos cosas que nunca imaginamos hacer… por amor…

Exactamente – suspiró Lucius – por eso hoy estoy aquí… Hermione – al padre de Draco le costaba mucho acostumbrarse llamarla por su nombre

¿Perdón? – preguntó ella

Estoy aquí porque quiero lo mejor para mi hijo… nunca creí hacer esto… pero tienes razón, nunca sabemos los giros que dará la vida y lo que somos capaces de hacer…

Draco lo miró visiblemente conmovido. Sabía que no podía ser tan malo como aparentaba… al menos no con él. Pero no se precipitó a hacer nada, pues podía ser un truco para tenerlo de vuelta.

Discúlpeme, señor pero aún no entiendo… - Hermione lo miró fijamente intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar – me alegra mucho saber que Draco y usted han arreglado las cosas y vuelven a quererse pero… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

Todo, señorita Granger – respondió Dumbledore mirando a Lucius con admiración. Hermione los miró alternativamente con el ceño fruncido

Voy a intentar deshacer el hechizo que te tiene… así - dijo Lucius con los ojos cerrados.

¿Usted… qué? – Hermione que en ese momento miraba a su novio, giró tan fuerte hacia Lucius que el cuello le dolió

¡Va a curarte, amor! – le dijo el rubio emocionado, tomándole las manos.

Su novia permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sobando su cuello dolorido y contemplando el mármol del suelo…

Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy pero… - la castaña levantó la cabeza –sospecho que al salvarme, usted podría encontrarse en peligro "por no contribuir al exterminio de la sangre impura"… lo he leído en los libros que consulto con frecuencia… – luego se zafó gentilmente de las manos de su novio – no quiero que usted esté en peligro por salvarme a mí – y concluyó dándole a su novio un corto besó en los labios para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Narcisa contemplaba la escena, enternecida. ¡Qué fácil es juzgar a la gente por cuestiones tan superficiales como la sangre o el color! Pensó acerca de toda la gente valiosa y valiente como Hermione que había dejado de conocer por prejuicios estúpidos muy arraigados en ella. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no se fuera, pero alguien evidentemente más interesado, se adelantó:

¡Hermione! – gritó Draco desesperado. ¡Había estado tan cerca de verla sana y feliz de nuevo… no podía dejarla ir! – espera...

Es lo mejor, Draco… - respondió ella mirándolos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y posó su mirada en Lucius – agradezco de todo corazón este detalle que ha tenido conmigo, señor… hasta pronto.

Draco no respiraba. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba… creía que su novia simplemente se dejaría curar y ya… ¡no era tan complicado¿Por qué no quería que sufriera¡Aún estando como estaba pensaba en que los demás estuvieran bien¿Y no quería que se enamorara de ella?

_You've got a way with words_

_You keep me smiling even when it hurts _

_There's no way to measure what your love is worth_

_I can't believe the way you get through to me_

Era la mejor mujer que hubiera conocido nunca ¡Y estaba a punto de perderla!

Justo en el momento en que Draco se dejó caer en el sillón con las manos sobre la cara, escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy que gritaba como loco:

NO... ¡NO!

¿Lucius? – preguntaron Narcisa y Dumbledore acercándose

¿Está bien? – dijo Hermione con un pie fuera del despacho del director y limpiándose una lágrima

No te tengo miedo – dijo Lucius mirando hacia Hermione que estaba pálida

Pero señor, yo no...

No me importa lo que quieras o no quieras... – los ojos de Malfoy estaban desorbitados, como si tuviera enfrente a alguien que odiara – lo que más me interesa es que mi hijo esté bien ¿entiendes?

Lucius, por favor – pidió Narcisa – no le hables así

¿Qué está pasando, profesor? – preguntó Draco asustado

Pero Dumbledore no respondió. Ni siquiera parpadeaba viendo al hombre gritando

¿Por qué le hablas así a mi novia? – le gritó furioso a su padre

No voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera tú lo hagas infeliz¿entiendes?

Hermione lo miraba sin ocultar su asombro y su miedo.

Señor, le pido que no me insulte... además, es lo último que yo querría...

No me asustan tus amenazas... – y sin previo aviso, apuntó a Hermione con la varita fuertemente sostenida y gritó con los ojos llenos de odio –_ ¡PROBUS!_

Draco vio con terror cómo su novia caía inconsciente al suelo…

* * *

Niñas!

Lo siento pero si! Como fanáticas de la peli deben saber que nos acercamos al final… pero bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y ponganme muchos reviews para que sepan qué decidí hacer con este hechizo!

Bueno, qué les parece? Esperaban que el suspenso del capitulo pasado terminara en una broma de Lewis? Qué les parecen las dudas de Hermione con Ron? Creen que afecte algo? Y los papás de Hermione? Y la esquivada de ella? A mi me encantó! Pero sobre todo… qué creen que haya sido este hechizo que lanzó Lucius Malfoy?

Espero sus hipótesis y les agradezco mucho!

* * *

Reviews anónimos:

**Lady Muerte:**

Me da mucho gusto que te hayas clavado con la historia… y no, wapa no soy grande… sólo me encanta hacer bien lo que hago. Pero 1000 gracias x las porras xq a quién no le gustan? Sabes? Creo que nadie rechazaría a un rey como el Draco de este fic, o no? Y bueno, no sabes cómo lloré yo cuando murió Jamie (Hermione en el fic) en la película… se siente horrible pero a la vez como que no es tan malo porque él queda, aunque solo, hecho todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Tienes razón sobre Lucius, aunque si te soy sincera, a mi misma me cuesta trabajo concebir a Draco y a su padre como los pongo aquí pero el amor hace milagros!

Muchas gracias x escribirme y espero q lo sigas haciendo!

Un beso enorme!

**ana**

hola niña! Me encanta tu sensibilidad… hay cosas q pongo q no cualquiera nota… y si, además de mostrar que frente a su hija que sufre, el papá de Hermione se deshace, también quería mostrar que la mamá (y en general las mujeres, ustedes díganme si no) son mucho más fuertes y lógicas a la hora de las impresiones fuertes (de shock o de dolor) o si no, vean "Magnolias de acero", es el mejor ejemplo… no digo que las mujeres no sintamos sino que sabemos cómo sentir y cuando. Sabemos querer.

¿Qué te imaginabas del final¿Te imaginabas esto que pasó?

Bueno wapa, espero q estés muy bien!

Un beso!

**ChicaMalfoy**

Es uno de los mejores halagos que he oído "llega al corazón" es justamente lo que busco y me alegra haberlo conseguido contigo.

Creo que todas queremos que Hermione se cura aunque te digo un secreto? Sólo yo sé que pasa! Jajaja… no es cierto, pero me encanta tenerlas esperando y el capitulo que viene es decisivo para la historia.

Espero que me sigas!

Un beso!

**AnisS**

Jaja, claro! La película es la guía pero no te preocupes, estoy trabajando arduamente en la segunda parte, para que tengamos un poco más de romanticismo.

1000 gracias por el review y x seguirme de cerca wapa!

Besos!


	16. Una nueva oportunidad

Niñas!

Sorry por la tardanza, de verdad no saben lo q me ha pasado! Primero me fui de vacaciones (ja, cómo sufro!) y luego me quitaron internet, entonces no pude mandarles el capítulo sino hasta ahora... lo siento mucho pero espero que les guste y me den muchos reviews... disfrutenlo!

NOTA: PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE SE ACUERDEN CUÁL ES EL HOBBIE DE HERMIONE... ADEMÁS DE LOS ELFOS... VEAN EL CAPÍTULO 9. Acuérdense que me encanta dejar detalles en cada capítulo, ese es importantísimo para este.

**16**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

_Te golpearé donde más te duele, Malfoy… ¡NADIE TRAICIONA A LORD VOLDEMORT Y SALE INMUNE!_

Era una amenaza surgida de un rostro penetrante y frío, que con solo verlo, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca… pero no se arrepintió de lo que hizo… su hijo merecía ser feliz a pesar de todo... y de todos…

NO ME ASUSTAN TUS AMENAZAS... – gritó con odio – ¡PROBUS!

* * *

Todo se presentó ante él como en cámara lenta… su novia, el amor de su vida caía lentamente en el piso y se hubiera golpeado si Draco no la hubiera detenido.

¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó el rubio asustado mirando la pálida cara de su novia

Un silencio sepulcral se levantó sobre el despacho del director. Los cuatro magos que se encontraban concientes, miraban a Hermione con distintos gestos: Dumbledore la miraba fijamente con su característica sonrisa omnisciente, Narcissa tenía las manos sobre la boca y miraba alternativamente a su esposo y a la joven morena que se encontraba desmayada sobre la alfombra, Lucius se pasaba la mano por la frente y miraba a Hermione y a su hijo, que la sostenía; y Draco acariciaba el rostro de su novia, esperando que alguien respondiera. Pero nadie parecía tener intención de hacerlo… el rubio estaba aterrado de que las palabras "está muerta" salieran de la boca de alguno de los presentes y sin darse cuenta, negó violentamente con la cabeza.

¿Qué… le pasó… a Hermione? – preguntó finalmente con ansiedad y separando cada palabra como si le hablara a un débil mental. Por primera vez dejó de mirar a Hermione para dirigirse a Dumbledore.

Esa sonrisa serena del director no le parecía nada oportuna… ¿por qué demonios sonreía¿Acaso se había perdido de algún chiste que alguien había contado¡No le veía la gracia a todo lo que estaba pasando¡¿Por qué demonios nadie le decía nada! Pero antes de que pudiera explotar, una voz lo interrumpió…

Ya está – dijo Lucius lívido…

Draco desvió su mirada del director hacia su padre y se le encogió el corazón: parecía que había hecho una rutina extenuante de ejercicio sin moverse del despacho… incluso sudaba…

¿Ya está? – preguntó dudoso el rubio sin despegar la mirada de su padre. Pensaba que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse – ¿Qué está?

La señorita Granger está a salvo, Draco – contestó Dumbledore – tu padre acaba de realizar el contrahechizo

¿Es verdad… – Draco no podía creerlo – … papá?

Al salir esa palabra de la boca de su hijo, Lucius sintió un poco menos el sudor frío que lo invadía y sonrió

Es verdad, hijo…

Draco miró con emoción que un tono rosa iba coloreándose en las mejillas de su aún dormida novia y se puso atento de lo que sucedería

* * *

Será difícil de ahora en adelante Lucius – decía en voz baja Dumbledore – seguramente te amenazará con algo que pueda dolerte, pero lo que acaba de hacer no tiene ningún tipo de comparación con perder tu lugar en las filas de la muerte de Voldemort

Lucius tembló de nuevo… era una ansiedad y un miedo indescriptible el que se apoderaba de él… ¡lo había visto! Justo después de lanzar el contrahechizo pudo ver y escuchar al Señor Tenebroso en su cabeza diciéndole "Este es sólo el principio, Malfoy… Tú lo buscaste… ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!" y ese sonido aún resonaba en sus oídos

Cuenta con mi apoyo, Lucius – dijo el director dándole una palmada en la espalda - lo que Voldemort dice es mucho más que lo que realmente hace... no temas por lo que te dijo

¿Usted lo vio? – preguntó asustado Malfoy intentando que nadie más se diera cuenta

Lo vi en tus ojos Lucius – dijo mirándolo con compasión – tranquilízate y bebe esto – agregó dándole una poción azulada

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y pareció sentirse más tranquilo tras beber el primer trago de una poción tranquilizadora…

Yo lo vi, Lucius – susurró Narcisa – y quedé paralizada sólo con escucharlo... no puedo creer que lo hayas desafiado así... para eso se necesita mucho valor... te admiro mucho¿sabes?

No es para tanto... – dijo él bebiendo la poción – ¿no ves cómo estoy temblando?

Valiente no es quien no se asusta, Lucius – dijo Dumbledore sonriente – sino quien supera el miedo a aquello que le amenaza

Yo creo lo mismo que el director – dijo su esposa – para mi eso fue un acto de valentía...

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso que ayudó a que el hombre se tranquilizara más rápido.

* * *

Draco se perdió de la conversación entre su director y sus padres, por estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de su novia

Acuéstala en el sillón – le dijo Narcisa – espera a que se recupere del impacto

Draco miraba impaciente y casi sin parpadear a Hermione. Después de unos minutos la vio respirar profundamente y abrir los ojos

¡Hermione¿Cómo te sientes?

La castaña, recién atacada por preguntas, le acarició la mejilla a su novio

Bien, creo – respondió Hermione desorientada - ¿qué pasó?

Nadie quería decir nada. Lucius seguía asimilando la idea, Narcissa miraba fijamente a Hermione y Draco estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir cualquier cosa. Fue Dumbledore quien habló.

El señor Malfoy hizo el contrahechizo y ahora está sana, señorita Granger

Fue entonces que Draco entendió lo que acababa de pasar. Su papá le había salvado la vida a una "sangre sucia" que odiaba... y lo había hecho por él.

¿De verdad hizo eso por mi, señor Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Lucius la miró y hubiera jurado que con una cálida mirada, asintió.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazar a Lucius

Él se quedó inmóvil al principio, pero ante la actitud de agradecimiento tan sincero de Hermione, también puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de la joven. Con ese contacto, empezó a sentir como si una capa de hielo se derritiera. A pesar de que él no estaba de acuerdo en una unión mestiza como aquélla, veía a su hijo tan contento que no pudo rehusarse a ayudarle… merecía ser feliz.

Después, Hermione se sentó con la cabeza dando mil vueltas, aún sorprendida.

Luego, Draco dirigiéndose a su padre, pudo articular con mucho esfuerzo

Muchas gracias papá…

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Lucius lo abrazó de regreso y con mucha fuerza. Era como si en ese momento la barrera entre él y su papá se hubiera caído. Una barrera enorme construida con el paso de los años que con ese gesto de una generosidad desconocida para los Malfoy, se rompía… como si hubiera sido una enorme barrera… pero de arena… que se desmoronaba ante sus ojos

Perdóname – le dijo el joven sin poder contener las lágrimas…

Se sentía un poco estúpido. Cualquier padre, en un momento crucial, daría hasta la vida si fuera necesario para salvar a su propio hijo… y aunque él creía que su padre era la excepción, lo había entendido hasta que lo había vivido hacía unos minutos

No – Lucius contenía las lágrimas – perdóname tú a mi, hijo…

Viéndolo tan contento, supo que lo que había hecho valía la pena… no le importaban las amenazas de Voldemort… él no conocía los poderes y la fuerza del cariño… o ¿acaso no era por ignorarlos que había quedado convertido en un ente volátil e informe al intentar matar al pequeño Potter protegido por un hechizo de amor? Definitivamente, no era un tema del que el señor tenebroso fuera conocedor… y tenía de su lado al mago antagónico de Voldemort así que por el momento podía respirar tranquilo... aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

No había duda de que su padre había cambiado.

* * *

Draco abrazó de nuevo a su novia y le dio un beso. Ella seguía con una sensación de mareo pero ya no sentía el cuerpo cansado ni sentía miedo de caminar por temor a caer… se sentía fuerte… definitivamente el hechizo estaba surtiendo efecto.

Usted siempre lo supo¿verdad? – preguntó Draco mirando al director

¿Saber qué? – Dumbledore fingió demencia, como solía hacerlo

Usted sabía que al ponerme todos esos castigos yo conocería mejor a Hermione y podría llegar a ser quien soy ahora¿no es verdad?

Dumbledore levantó los hombros y las cejas.

Yo solo soy un viejo desagradable – dijo el director usando las mismas palabras con las que el rubio se refería a él. Draco bajó la mirada… él era el único desagradable en esta historia – pero ahora sólo soy un viejo muy contento por lo que eres y porque la señorita Granger se encuentra bien…

Muchas gracias, señor director – en el rubio, esas palabras nunca habían estado tan llenas de profunda admiración y agradecimiento – y siento mucho todo lo que antes…

No hay nada que agradecer, Draco – interrumpió Dumbledore sonriendo, mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su pupilo – simplemente aprovecha la vida… es muy corta para desperdiciarla en cosas que no valen la pena

Draco asintió e hizo algo que nunca antes hubiera esperado… con un nudo en la garganta abrazó al director que le devolvió ese gesto de gratitud con los ojos vidriosos…

* * *

La alegría que sintió Draco cuando vio a su novia sana era indescriptible. La llevaba a todos lados, y finalmente los amigos del rubio aceptaron que él no dejaría a la castaña y decidieron llevarse bien con ella. Podría decirse que hasta llegaron a quererla. La más renuente era Pansy, pero dejó de guardarle rencor a la castaña y, aunque todavía estaba resentida porque Hermione tenía algo que ella quería, entendió que Draco nunca volvería a ser suyo… así que al principio se dedicó a alejarse cada vez que el rubio hablaba maravillas de su novia (situación bastante frecuente), pero a estas alturas del fin de cursos, podía tolerar los comentarios que, siendo honesta con ella misma no eran del todo falsos. Hermione era una buena persona… una buena sangre sucia.

* * *

El 19 de septiembre era el cumpleaños de Hermione, pero debido a que ya no serían alumnos de Hogwarts para entonces, Draco decidió organizarle una fiesta dos semanas antes, el día del fin de cursos.

¡SORPRESA! – le gritaron sus amigos cuando hubo llegado a un lugar adornado cerca del lago

Hermione estaba feliz… le habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y todas para bien… ¡tenía tanto que agradecer a la vida!

¡Gracias amor! – le gritó mientras se colgaba de él enredando sus piernas alrededor se su cintura y lo besaba. Él rió y la cargo mientras le regresaba el beso

¡Está increíble! – gritó cuando se bajó de su novio que aún sonreía – muchas gracias… ¡te amo!

Lo que sea es poco para ti – respondió el rubio mirando hacia un punto fijo cerca del castillo. Por allí, Pansy le hacía señas… Hermione se dio cuenta de ello… ¿la exnovia de Draco le pedía que fuera con ella¿para qué?

¿Qué quiere Pansy, amor? – preguntó con frialdad

Enseguida vuelvo – respondió el rubio, dejando a Hermione mucho más enfadada que antes.

La castaña se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la comida y se sirvió un poco de licor de naranja… ¿_Qué se cree¿Qué me puede dejar aquí sola el día de mi cumpleaños¡Yo quiero estar con él¡Y se va con Pansy!_ – luego, un pensamiento que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, se apoderó de ella… celos… ¿Se había ido con Pansy! Pero ¿qué se creía ese par, acaso creían que ella no se daba cuenta de… _tranquila…-_ se dijo - _deja de pensar estupideces… es tu novio y te ama… así te lo ha demostrado miles de veces… Pansy es su amiga, nada más…_ y así, se calmó un poco para después volver a sentirse tan bien como antes… era estúpido dudar del cariño de Draco después de todo lo que había pasado.

Tuve que ajustar unos detalles – era su novio que le tapaba los ojos – pero finalmente... la sorpresa está lista

Ella se quedó unos segundos atontada por el aroma a madera que desprendía su novio, hasta que finalmente habló:

¿Otra más? – preguntó ella riendo – esto ya es demasiado, Draco… voy a empezar a sentirme mal… yo sólo te hice una cena que…

Que fue la mejor cena de mi vida – corrigió el rubio – y no es lo único que hiciste por mi, Her…

Ya deja de decir eso… te lo mereces

Bueno… creo que esta sorpresa en especial te encantará… es una doble sorpresa, de hecho...

¿De qué se trata, Draco? – preguntó emocionada y ansiosa

Pero no recibió respuesta… de hecho, el rubio se había ido lejos, dejándole un hechizo que no le permitía abrir los ojos hasta que él quitara la venda a distancia… finalmente lo hizo y Hermione pudo ver… esa no era una sorpresa doble… era el preludio de un ataque al corazón…

¿Harry¿Ron? – preguntó la castaña emocionada - ¿qué hacen aquí?

Draco se había ido para permitirle reencontrarse con sus amigos que seguramente no sabían nada de su relación con él y para darle tiempo a contarles.

Vinimos a felicitarte – respondió la grave voz de Harry – ¿podemos?

¡Claro que pueden, tonto! – dijo cariñosamente ella recibiendo un cálido abrazo del joven Potter… - ¡pero mírate! – le dijo burlona – ¡Eres todo un señor! Ya no queda nada de lo que eras hace dos años…

Harry señaló su cicatriz

Sí que queda algo…

Y los dos rieron.

¿Harry? – una voz que evidentemente trataba de esconder su emoción llamaba al joven

¿Ginny? – él ni siquiera lo intentó. Simplemente se dirigió con paso decidido hacia ella y la abrazó, levantándola ligeramente del piso…

Hermione los vio desaparecer y después sonrió, suspiró tomando fuerzas para enfrentarse a ese pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella.

Lo miró... los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente… a fin de cuentas siempre había estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció…

_Pero todo cambio cuando decidiste irte lejos de mi, Ron_ - pensaba la castaña – _a otro continente, con otras personas…-_ suspiró antes de decirle algo – _seguramente ya te olvidaste de lo que sentías por mí porque conociste a alguien a quien quieres mucho más de lo que un día me quisiste a mi..._

No existe nadie que quiera como te quiero a ti, Her – respondió el pelirrojo a los pensamientos de su amiga – y es obvio que nunca voy a olvidarte

Hermione rió sorprendida. No sabía si le impactaba más la capacidad de su amigo para leer los pensamientos o la de expresar lo que sentía, cosa que nunca antes había hecho

¿Qué... qué nota te dieron en Legeremancia? – preguntó sonrojada al pensar que su amigo se había enterado de todo lo que acababa de pensar – ¿Sobresaliente?

Ron asintió con una mirada triste

Así que… - comenzó a preguntar con pesar – ¿si nunca me hubiera ido de aquí, las cosas hubieran sido distintas?

Seguramente si, Ron – dijo la castaña con seriedad – pero lo importante es que…

…que ahora tú estás con alguien más… - terminó el pelirrojo con un tono entre rabia y tristeza

Hermione asintió sonriendo. Ron, por su parte, estaba cabizbajo

Her… lo siento de verdad… si hubiera sabido que estabas mal, te juro que nunca te habría dejado así… no te habría dejado sola… - y luego agregó enfadado, más con él mismo que con su amiga – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione¡Te amaba¡Te amo¡Y lo hubiera dejado todo si sabía que me necesitabas!

Si esas mismas palabras las hubiera dicho antes de irse, seguramente Hermione hubiera desistido en su intento por dejarlo ir a Estados Unidos, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes…

Ron – comenzó la castaña sonriendo amargamente. – no te atormentes más… ahora estoy bien ¿sabes? mi… - ¡Dios! Esto era difícil… más difícil de lo que creía. Tomó aire – mi novio me ha acompañado en este camino y gracias a su padre estoy bien¿sabes? Él me salvó la vida…

Ron la miró sin comprender bien lo que le decía… "la maldición sólo puede ser rota por un mortífago" es lo que había escrito Ginny en su última carta… Después Hermione llamó con la mano a Draco y sostuvo una conversación mental con su amigo

_"¿Eres novia de un mortífago?"_ – le preguntaba sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos

_"Del hijo de un exmortífago, Ron"_ – corrigió ella sonriendo

Ron estaba sorprendido cuando vio acercarse al odioso Draco Malfoy

_"¿Es una broma¿MALFOY¿Después de cómo te trató?"_

_"No lo juzgues por quien fue, Ron…-_ la castaña lo miraba penetrantemente – _conócelo como ES ahora… te sorprenderás mucho"_

_"¿Segura?"_ – preguntó él irónico – _"no sé sea físicamente poible estarmás sorprendido de lo que estoy ahora"_

Hermione asintió sonriendo y entrelazó su mano con la de Draco que ya había llegado junto a ella. Ron no pudo soportar eso y con un gesto de cabeza involuntario, desvió la mirada.

Ron… - la castaña suspiró y en la mente le pidió a su amigo: _"no seas duro con él… lo amo"_

Al "escuchar" esto, el joven Weasley dio un respingo y se obligó a mirar a aquél slytherin que tanto asco que causaba.

...te presento a mi novio…

Ron lo miró con desconfianza¡le costaba tanto trabajo hacer eso!... finalmente accedió ala petición de su amiga y estrechó la mano del rubio de ojos grises.

Tienes mucha suerte, Malfoy – le dijo sinceramente y también sintiéndose como un estúpido que de haber permanecido en Hogwarts, podría estar en el lugar de ese imbécil engreído

Lo sé, Ron – respondió sinceramente Draco. El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado… nunca le había llamado por su nombre – espero que a partir de hoy empecemos de nuevo… por nuestro bien y el de Hermione.

Ron asintió pero no pudo decir nada…

Con melancolía, los miró alejarse. Dentro de él se conjuntaban muchos sentimientos encontrados: estaba muy contento de que el amor de su vida estuviera bien, sorprendido por su nuevo novio y furioso con él mismo por no ser quien la tomaba de la mano ahora y se la llevaba lejos de todos¿por qué había esperado tanto¿Por qué no pudo simplemente decirle "te amo" cuando empezó a sentirlo¿Por qué creyó, estúpidamente, que la distancia ayudaría a olvidarla?

La verdad era que cada día lejos, en el intercambio, había pensado en ella… en sus ojos, en su boca, en su sonrisa, en su pelo enmarañado… se sentía un verdadero idiota… y fue así como subió a su habitación sin ganas de seguir entre tanta gente. Quería estar solo.

* * *

Era un hecho que la distancia había hecho mucho daño a la relación del pelirrojo con Hermione, pero ese mismo tiempo y distancia habían fortalecido la de su mejor amigo y su hermana. Habían superado la prueba del tiempo y la distancia, su cariño se había hecho mucho más patente. Y ahora lo sabían, por eso estaban tan contentos. Ron, desde la ventana de su habitación, los miró hablando sonrientes, y exhaló sonoramente:

Así es la vida… - pensó – es como una rueda de la fortuna. Luego miró más lejos, y cerca del bosque prohibido divisó dos figuras que reconoció en seguida...

_No dudes_ – pensó mirándola – _que siempre voy a quererte, Hermione Granger...

* * *

_

Sin saber que eran el blanco de la mirada de cierto pelirrojo con el corazón destrozado, los novios estaban lejos de la fiesta. Al terminar de hablar con Ron, Draco llevó a Hermione a un lugar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid donde el sol, que se escondía, se veía como a la castaña tanto le encantaba... dándole un tono naranja a las copas de los árboles.

Te dije que estaríamos siempre juntos – le dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura

Veo que sí cumples tus promesas – contestó ella emocionada y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje.

Te amo – le dijo el rubio y la besó profundamente

Cada vez que la besaba parecía que no era suficiente, quería más, quería llenarse de ella y ser un poco de lo que su novia era. Hermione se separó y entrelazó su mano con la de él

Yo te amo también, Draco

Él, tras sonreír y besar su mano, le entregó una caja pequeña

¿Qué es? – preguntó ella con un vuelco en el corazón. Draco era tan impulsivo a veces, que le daba miedo lo que podría encontrar dentro.

¡Ábrela! – le respondió él emocionado

Ella lo hizo con un poco de ansiedad frente a lo inadvertido y cuando lo hizo, vio un collar de plata con el dije de una mariposa de cristal. La caja contenía una nota que decía:

_**Gracias por enseñarme que un gusano puede convertirse en esto**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Mientras su novia abría la caja, Draco la contemplaba embobado. Ahora sabía que el amor no era sólo un poco de pasión, sabía que era algo mucho más profundo, algo que solamente pudo conocer con Hermione y que sólo con ella quería seguirlo descubriendo… el amor no sólo eran besos y caricias, el amor era entregar todo por aquélla persona a la que se ama, y no precisamente entregar el cuerpo sino también el alma, los anhelos, los deseos de construir un "nosotros" y dejar de lado el "yo"... sonrió recordando las sabias palabras del sanador que le advertía: "si quieres ser feliz, debes buscar hacerla feliz a ella..." y aunque al principio le parecía irónico, ahora sabía que Lewis tenía toda la razón.

Hermione terminó de leer la nota y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la besó emocionado.

Todo lo que les había pasado era algo increíble e inesperado: la recuperación de Hermione, su relación, el cambio de Draco, el de su papá...

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de ello y la besó de nuevo… se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo… debía agradecerle tantas cosas: pero principalmente, debía darle las gracias por haberle dado algo que nadie nunca le había ofrecido: una nueva oportunidad… la oportunidad de ser un hombre mejor…

Draco, no tengo palabras para...

No – dijo él callándola con un beso – soy yo quien debe agradecerte amor...

La aludida sonrió enternecida y no pudo decir nada, pues él fue quien habló

Tú me permitiste salir de la trinchera en la que estaba, con tu cariño me permitiste ser yo... y toda la vida, escúchame bien – pidió tomándola de las manos – toda la vida no me alcanzará para agradecértelo

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta. Su deseo estaba cumplido: a eso se refería... ese tipo de magia es lo que ella tanto deseaba ver. Y por fin, la vida le había concedido la oportunidad no sólo de admirar la magia del amor en alguien sino vivirlo en carne propia.

FIN

_Ver cap 9

* * *

_

Niñas! Ya terminó! Qué les pareció la historia? Por favor díganme que lloraron! Qué les pareció el giro que tomó? Esperaban que terminara así? Les gustó el modo en que terminaron los protagonistas? Los personajes en general? Se aceptan sugerencias para la segunda parte que ya preparo...

Pues nada, no me queda más que agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por haberme seguido con tanto cariño, de verdad no saben lo que significa para mi... espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado porque es una parte de mi lo que dejé aquí... ¿qué me responden?

Mil besos y nos vemos muy, muy pronto!

Lorein


	17. Adelantos nuevo fic

Hola a todas!!

No saben como las he extrañado!! Pero esto del colegio quita mucho tiempo caray! Bueno, les escribo para avisarles que ya tengo completo el primer capítulo del nuevo ff, aunque sigo pensándome el nombre… va a estar buenísimo! De verdad no se lo pierdan y estén atentas para que por favor lo lean en cuanto salga, yo de cualquier forma les mando un aviso aquí, vale?

Mientras tanto, les dejo unos adelantos que obviamente, aislados no significan nada pero pueden irse imaginando quien los dice…

* * *

Amor, sabes qué día es mañana¿verdad?

¿Viernes? – preguntó ella inocentemente, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su novio.

Si… - respondió un poco incómodo – el viernes que mamá nos invitó a pasar un fin de semana en la casa de descanso de Longbeach.

* * *

No te lo digo muy seguido – dijo después de secarse los ojos – pero te amo y te admiro. Espero que lo sepas.

* * *

¿Estás…? – comenzó la pelirroja

Nerviosa – completó. Pero al ver el gesto de su amiga, agregó – Gin, a menos que el embarazo sea por ósmosis – la interrumpió su amiga, que supo perfectamente lo que había pensado – no estoy embarazada.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – preguntó seria

Obviamente tu manera de besar – dijo él antes de que ella terminara la última palabra – ¿o qué creías?

* * *

Pero explícame – dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta – explícame ¿Cómo es eso de que Pansy, mi querida y adorada Pansy, rompieron¡Pero si son el uno para el otro!

* * *

Estaba quitándose las botas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se quedó inmóvil un momento sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza… 


	18. NUEVO FIC!

Niñas!!

Ya está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic… se llama tentativamente "Así es la vida", pero tengo q ver cómo lo cambio porque está chafísima!

Ya no las entretengo más, corran a leerlo y mandenme muchos reviews que me hacen muy feliz!

Un beso enorme!

Lore


End file.
